Un amour de loup
by Ankhsounamoun
Summary: Une Bella différente qui ne tombera pas sous le charme des vampires mais d un loup... Venez lire lequel
1. Chapter 1: la rencontre

Mon nom est Bella, Isabella Marie Swan pour être exacte mais je n'aime pas mon nom complet. J'ai 17 ans et je quitte ma mère pour la laisser avec son nouveau mari, Phil. Je me sens comme étant de trop dans leur petite bulle d'amour. Je pars donc vive avec mon père que je n'ai pas revu depuis presque 5 ans. Il vit dans une petite bourgade de l'état de Washington, Forks. Une ville qui vit sous la pluie et rarement bercée par le soleil. Ça va vraiment me changer de l'Arizona où le soleil brille tout le temps. Mais malgré ce soleil, je suis pâle comparée à ma mère ou mes amis. Ça ne me dérange pas. Je pars et je ne regrette pas ce voyage car je veux changer ma vie...

Et voilà, je viens d'arriver à Forks, mon père est venu me chercher avec sa voiture de patrouille. Et oui, il est le chef de la police et adore son statut car tout le monde le connais mais surtout le respecte. Nous n'arrivons enfin à cette maison qui a bercé mon enfance et rien n'a changé, sauf un écran plat géant dans le salon. Et oui, mon père est un fan de baseball. Il ne rate aucun match. Se soir encore, il me prévient qu'un ami va venir profiter de son écran pour regarder un match de demi finale. Il me dit que je le connais, il s'agit de Billy Black. Je ne me souviens pas trop, ça fait quand même si longtemps...

Au moment où il arrive, je vois un homme de l'âge de mon père arrivé en chaise roulante poussé par un jeune homme qui me dit quelque chose. Soudain ce dernier me dit

- Salut Bella, tu te souviens de moi? Jacob. Quand nous étions petits, nous étions souvent ensemble sur la plage à la Push. Tu jouais aussi souvent avec mes sœurs, Rachelle et ...

Je le coupe et lui répond

- Oui je me souviens. Je pense que nous faisions souvent des pâtés de sable.

Jacob me parla encore longtemps pendant que nos pères regardaient leur match de baseball.

Je n'y fis pas trop attention car c'était vendredi soir et que les cours ne commençaient que lundi.

Jacob avait beaucoup changé depuis notre dernière rencontre et il était devenu un beau jeune homme. Mais nous avions grandi ensemble jusqu'à mes 8 ans donc il était pour moi un peu comme un petit frère.

Le w-e passa vite et lundi arriva trop vite. Mon père était déjà levé quand je suis arrivée dans la cuisine, je lui fis donc ainsi qu'à moi un bon petit déjeuner. Heureusement pour moi, mon père avait prévu mon arrivée et avait remplis son frigo. Je pus donc nous faire des pancakes aux myrtilles avec un bon café.

Il me remercia pour ce bon repas et me donna une clé. Je me suis demandée pourquoi une clé car j'avais déjà celle de la maison depuis vendredi. En sortant pour aller au cours, je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de la clé d'une camionnette un peu vieille mais parfaite pour moi. Heureusement, je ne dois pas aller en cours avec la voiture de patrouille de mon père.

**Merci Charlie, elle est parfaite** Hurlais-je en lui sautant au cou

**De rien, je pensais que ça te plairait plus que de devoir aller en voiture de police à l'école et puis comme ça tu seras plus libre de tes mouvements car je travaille parfois très tard**.

**Tu as bien pensé. Bon il faut que j'y aille car je dois encore me rendre au secrétariat prendre mon horaire. Bonne journée Charlie.**

Je parti donc avec mon camion à moi. Arrivée au lycée, je vois que le parking est déjà bien rempli et tout le monde se retourne sur moi. Et oui une nouvelle en plein milieu de l'année scolaire, ça se remarque. Je ma gare et sors de ma voiture avec beaucoup de regard sur moi. Je me dirige vers le secrétariat avec plein de chuchotages derrières moi.

**Bonjour, je suis Isabelle Swan, je viens chercher mon horaire de cours**.

**Je suis à vous dans deux minutes jeune fille, je dois encore terminer les papiers de mademoiselle Cullen**.

C'est là que je remarque cette jeune fille habillée à la dernière mode et en talons vertigineux que je n'oserais jamais mettre et surtout pas pour l'école. Moi et ma maladresse légendaire, je tomberais à chaque pas. Elle avait des cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Elle se retourna pour me regarder et là, je fus frappée par sa beauté. Elle aurait pu faire des photos pour les magazines de mode tellement elle était belle. Un corps à damné un saint et un sourire encore plus beau. Mais se sont ces yeux qui m'ont retenu le plus, ils étaient d'une couleur or parfaite. Elle me regarda avec son sourire que je classerais de supérieur, elle se déplaçait avec élégance et passa à coté de moi pour sortir du bureau de la secrétaire en me regardant avec un regard qui me fit me sentir comme une moins que rien par rapport à sa beauté.

**Voilà mademoiselle Swan, je suis à vous. Voici votre fiche de présence à me rendre en fin de journée et à présentée à chaque professeur pendant la journée. Charlie ne parle que de vous depuis qu'il sait que vous revenez. Il n'a pas manqué d'éloges à votre sujet.**

**Merci, je repasserai donc en fin de journée pour vous rendre la fiche de présence.**

Je sors du bureau en regardant mon horaire, je commence par Biologie. Un cours que j'ai déjà fait dans mon ancien lycée, on verra ce qu'il voit en ce moment pour voir si je l'ai déjà fait ou pas.

Horaire :

Biologie

Math

Sport

Déjeuner

Histoire

Dessin

Mon horaire n'était pas si mal tout conte fait sauf le sport car j'y suis nulle.

En entrant dans ma classe de biologie, je donne ma fiche au professeur qui me l'a signe et rend.

**Vous pouvez vous assoir à coté de Monsieur Cullen, c'est la seule place de libre.**

**Merci.**

**Bon, je souhaite juste que vous fassiez une courte présentation et puis on commence le cours.**

Super, je déteste être au centre de l'attention et voilà que je dois me présenter devant toute une classe d'élèves qui me regardent comme si j'étais un alien.

**Je suis Bella Swan et je viens de Phoenix,…**

**Attendez, **me coupa le professeur, **sur la fiche de présence il fait mis Isabella.**

**Je préfère Bella.**

**D'accord, va à ta place on commence ce cours sur la photosynthèse. Si vous avez déjà vu ça, je vous prierais de rester calme et de suivre malgré tout le cours.**

Je suis allé prendre place à coté du jeune homme que m'a indiqué le professeur, il avait un regard de dégout sur le visage. Il avait les cheveux de couleurs bronze et en bataille. Il était lui aussi habillé à la dernière mode et assez classique. Pas du tout comme le reste des garçons dans la classe. Trop stylé à mon goût pour l'école. Je prends malgré tout place et le salue. Il ne me regarde même pas et tire sa chaise un peu plus loin de moi. Je me demande ce qu'il a et renifle malgré tout un petit coup à mes cheveux. Je ne sens rien d'autre que mon shampoing au Frésia que j'adore tellement.

Le cours se passe sans qu'il ne me regarde ou m'adresse la parole.

La sonnette retentie à peine qu'il saute de sa chaise et sort de la classe presque en courant. En rangeant mes affaires, je me fais aborder par une jeune fille.

**Ne le prend pas mal, il ne supporte personne. Je suis Angela Weber et toi tu es la fameuse Bella Swan. **

Je là regarde un peu surprise

**Mon père est le pasteur de la ville et connaît bien ton père. Il parle tous les jours de toi depuis qu'il a apprit ton retour.**

**Je comprends mieux pourquoi tout le monde me regarde depuis ce matin. Tu as quel cours après ? **Peut-être qu'elle peut me montrer où ce trouve ma prochaine classe car elle a l'air sympa.

**J'ai math et toi ?**

**Moi aussi, ça te dérange si on y va ensemble car je ne sais pas encore où toutes les classes se trouvent.**

**Bien sûr, montre-moi ton horaire, je vais voir si on a des cours en commun.**

Je lui tends mon horaire en espérant qu'on a plusieurs cours en commun.

**On a tous les cours en commun sauf dessin car je suis en anglais renforcé moi. Si tu veux je te montre où se trouve les classes et on mange ensemble ?**

**Je veux bien merci. Tu m'aides énormément. Et pour le déjeuner je te suis volontairement au moins comme ça je ne serai pas seule et je ne risquerai pas de me perdre dans les couloirs.**

**Super. Allez viens sinon on sera en retard au prochain cours.**

Je là suis donc et nous partons à notre prochain cours. Là, je dois recommencer le même schéma qu'au cours précédent. Heureusement pour moi, il y a une place à coté d'Angela et elle me fait signe de venir m'assoir. Le cours se passe mieux que le précédent. Angela me parle un peu d'elle et le cours passe vite. Le prochain cours est sport, ne sachant pas que j'aurais sport le premier jour, je n'ai pas d'affaire. Le prof prend ma fiche de présence et me dit que je dois aller m'assoir sur le banc et regarder pour une fois mais que je dois bien veiller à avoir des affaires de sport dans mon casier la prochaine fois. Angela vient près de moi.

**Ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours comme ça, il est fou de son boulot et voudrais nous transmettre son amour pour le sport mais c'est dur avec des adolescents comme nous.**

Je rigole, c'est si vrai.

Le cours fini, j'attends Angela et nous allons ensemble dans la cafétéria pour faire la file pour prendre notre repas. Je remarque à une table au fond de la cafétéria, le belle blonde de ce matin et Edward. Ils sont accompagné d'une fille aux cheveux cours brun qui pointe dans tous les sens, un garçon avec des cheveux de couleurs miel mais un visage où se dessine la douleur et le dernier est un garçon grand et costaud, il pourrait faire partie de l'équipe de foot. Il a les cheveux cours et presque noir. Il a l'air de quelqu'un qui rigole beaucoup car il a un grand sourire sur le visage. Angela suivant mon regard m'explique un peu ce qui se passe sous mes yeux.

**Alors eux, c'est les Cullen. Il y a Edward que tu as déjà vu au cours de biologie. Ensuite, il y a Rosalie la belle blonde, Emmet le grand costaud, Alice la petite aux cheveux bruns et le dernier c'est Jasper. Ils ont été adoptés par le docteur Cullen et sa femme. Rosalie et Emmet sont en couple ainsi que Jasper et Alice. Edward, lui ne s'intéresse à personne sauf à lui-même ou sa famille. On dirait que personne n'est assez bien pour lui. Viens que je te présente les autres avec qui on va manger.**

On arrive à une table où sont déjà assis quelques personnes.

**Bella, je te présente Jessica, Mike, Lauren et Ben.**

**Salut tout le monde.**

**Alors c'est toi Bella, **me dit une jeune fille qu'Angela vient de me présenter comme étant Jessica, **tu es bien pâle pour quelqu'un qui vient de Phoenix. Tu ne sortais jamais de chez toi ou quoi ?**

Je pense qu'elle et moi, on ne va pas s'entendre. Elle me prend déjà de haut, pour qui elle se prend.

**Ne fais pas attention à elle, **me dit Mike, **elle est jalouse que cette pâleur t'aille à ravir.**

Lui, je devrai le garder à l'œil et surtout à distance. Il me fait déjà du rentre dedans alors qu'on ne se connait même pas. En plus je déteste les compliments.

**Merci mais je sais me défendre toute seule.**

**Au moins une fille qui résiste à ton charme, **se moque celle qui doit être Lauren, **tu ne peux pas la laisser tranquille pour son premier jour. En plus, Jessica a raison, tu as fuis le soleil ou c'est lui qui t'a fui ?**

Encore une avec qui je ne vais pas m'entendre mais bon, je pensais déjà ne rencontrer personne de sympa le premier jour et j'ai malgré trouvé Angela.

**Laisser la en paix, **intervient Ben qui était silencieux jusqu'à maintenant. Je me demande bien ce que lui a à dire à mon sujet. **Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans notre petite bourgade de Forks Bella. J'espère que tu as fais un bon voyage. Ne te laisse pas faire par ces harpies et ce Don Juan de pacotie. Désolé Mike mais tu sais que j'ai raison. Je suis Ben et tu connais déjà la merveilleuse Angela.**

Cette dernière rougit à cette remarque. Je me doute que ces deux là sont amoureux mais trop timide pour se l'avouer.

**Merci Ben. Et oui, j'ai fait bon voyage. Je te rassure aussi je sais me défendre, ma mère est une fane de toutes nouveautés et nous avons suivi plusieurs cours d'auto-défense ainsi que d'arts martiaux. Et concernant Angela, tu as raison elle est merveilleuse. Elle m'a déjà pris sous son aile après le premier cours.**

Je m'assois et commence à manger tout en jetant des coups d'œil que je veux discrets à la table des Cullen. Ils sont là entrain de jouer dans leurs assiettes pour certains ou à discuter pour d'autres. Edward me regarde de temps en temps mais semble toujours en colère et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il se retourne lorsqu'il remarque mon regard et commence à parler à sa sœur, Alice si je ne me trompe pas. Elle regarde vers moi et me fais un grand sourire. Tout le contraire de son frère. Edward fini par quitté la cafétéria et je ne le revois plus avant de partir au prochain cours.

**Tu viens Bella, nous devons aller à notre cours d'histoire **me dit Angela.

Je là suis et en entrant dans la classe, je remarque Alice et Jasper au dernier banc. Elle lui tient la main et semble lui parler dans l'oreille pour que personne n'entende. Il a l'air de souffrir encore plus que dans la cafétéria. J'ai mauvais pour lui, il semble si sympathique avec son regard couleur onyx. A la fin du cours, je quitte Angela qui n'a pas dessin avec moi. Elle m'indique quand même vite ma classe avant de partir à son propre cours. En entrant dans la classe, Alice me fait signe de venir m'assoir à coté d'elle. Je regarde autour de moi pour voir si Jasper va aussi arrivé. Je ne voudrais pas lui prendre sa place.

**Tu peux t'assoir à coté de moi, il n'y a personne. **

**Merci mais ton ami ne doit pas te rejoindre ?**

**Non Jasper n'a pas cours de dessin, il est en histoire du 18è siècle.**

**Alors je m'installe volontiers près de toi. Je m'appelle **

**Isabella Swan mais tu préfères Bella, on va devenir super copine toi et moi. **

Je la regarde un peu avant de m'assoir, comment peut elle savoir tout ça, on n'a pas encore eu cours ensemble. Ah oui, Edward a du lui dire au déjeuner.

**Si tu le dis, je ne connais encore personne ici sauf Angela et le groupe avec qui j'ai mangé à midi. Elle a été sympa avec moi.**

**Oui, Angela est une fille bien mais personne ne vient vers nous dans le lycée. Il nous trouve bizarre parce qu'on a été adopté et que pour certains nous sommes en couples.**

**Mais ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez un lien de parenté, **je m'énerve un peu à cause de la bassesse de la mentalité des lycéens de Forks. **Et puis, je parie qu'ils sont juste jaloux. **Je le suis aussi un peu car ils étaient tous si beau chacun dans leurs styles.

**Merci mais tu sais on n'y fait plus attention depuis longtemps. Et puis, c'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu jaloux pour certains. Tu as envie de venir chez moi après les cours, on pourrait aller faire du shopping.**

**Merci mais je dois rentrer chez moi après les cours et faire mes devoirs. De plus, je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi pour faire du shopping et je ne pense pas en avoir besoin on plus. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.**

**Tu veux rire Bella, tu devrais te refaire une garde robe complète pour être aussi belle que ce que je m'imagine.**

**Attend, je ne dois pas être belle, je me sens bien comme je suis et si tu ne me trouves pas à ton goût niveau vêtements alors tempi pour toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de ressembler à un mannequin sorti tout droit d'un magazine de mode.**

**Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. C'est juste que je suis sûr que toi et moi on va être amie et j'ai juste envie de te faire un petit plaisir.**

**Merci mais non merci. Je me trouve bien comme je suis et je n'ai pas besoin de «petits plaisirs » comme tu le dis. **Sur cette dernière remarque, je me retourne et me dirige vers le secrétariat pour rendre ma fiche de présence. Une fois celle-ci rendue, je retourne à mon camion et je suis surprise de voir Edward et Alice en pleine dispute. En me voyant arrivé, ils arrêtent et me regarde tous les deux. Je n'y fais pas attention et démarre mon camion et je rentre chez moi. Ca fait bizarre de dire ça alors que c'est à Phoenix qu'est mon chez moi. Mais bon, j'ai pris moi-même la décision de venir vivre ici donc c'est maintenant mon chez moi. La voiture de Charlie n'est pas encore là. Je rentre et monte dans ma chambre pour allumer l'ordinateur et voir si ma mère m'a déjà envoyé un mail. Et effectivement, il y en a même plusieurs. Je lui réponds rapidement et ensuite je commence mais devoirs. Une fois que j'ai tout terminé, je descends en bas pour voir que je suis toujours encore seule. Je décide donc de faire le repas car en regardant l'heure je remarque qu'il est déjà 17h30. Je regarde dans le frigo et les armoires et je remarque que Charlie a tout ce qu'il me faut pour lui faire mes lasagnes. C'est mon plat préféré et celui que je fais le mieux d'après Renée. Et oui, je ne dis pas maman ou même papa car pur Renée, c'est toujours moi qui ai été la plus mature de nous deux et pour Charlie parce que je ne le connais pas assez puisqu'ils se sont séparé que j'avais 8 ans. Je suis entrain de finir de mette mes lasagnes au four que le téléphone sonne. J'hésite un instant avant de répondre.

**Chez Swan.**

**Bella, c'est moi. Je voulais te prévenir que je serai un peu en retard car je vais chercher Billy et Jacob en rentrant. Harry Clearwather a fais son fameux poisson fris pour moi.**

**Ok Charlie, je viens de mettre le repas au four. Il sera fini pour quand tu arriveras. Billy et Jacob mangent avec nous ?**

**Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr. Tu auras assez pour tout le monde sinon je ramène encore quelques choses du resto en rentrant.**

**Non, il y aura assez. J'avais fait un peu plus pour en mettre au congélateur mais ce n'est pas grave.**

**D'accord, alors à plus tard Bella.**

**A plus tard Charlie.**

Je raccroche et commence donc à mettre la table pour 4. Je suis un peu contente de voir Jacob, lui au moins je le connais. La table étant prête, je décide de sortir un peu dans le jardin pour voir ce que je peux en faire. Je n'aime pas trop jardiner mais je souhaite avoir un jardin propre et un peu fleuri. En sortant, je remarque que Charlie est un peu comme moi car le jardin est propre et un peu fleuri sans devoir passé son temps à tout entretenir. Après un moment, j'entends une voiture se garer devant la maison et je décide de rentrer pour voir mon père, Billy et Jacob entrer dans la cuisine en humant l'air. Je rigole un peu.

**Charlie, je n'ai jamais senti d'aussi bonnes odeurs chez toi depuis très longtemps.**

**Merci Billy, j'ai fait de la lasagne. J'espère que vous aimez ?**

**Tout sera meilleur que ce que ton père à déjà osé nous servir. N'est-ce pas Jacob ?**

**Je suis à 100% d'accord avec toi papa. Avec Charlie, il faut presque avoir peur de finir empoissonné.**

**Allez arrêter avec vos remarques, je ne suis pas aussi mauvais. En plus, avec tout ça Bella va croire que je ne sais pas cuisiner et qu'elle devra le faire tous les jours.**

**Ne t'en fais pas Charlie, je comptais bien faire le repas chaque jour et maintenant encore plus qu'avant vue les remarques que j'entends.**

Nous avons tous commencé à rire. J'ai ensuite sorti les lasagnes du four et nous avons tous mangé. Billy et Jacob m'ont fait des compliments concernant ma cuisine, mon père avait la bouche trop pleine pour parler.

**C'est trop bon Bella. Je pense que je vais m'inviter à manger un peu plus souvent maintenant **me dit Billy.

**Quand vous voulez mais prévenez moi juste avant que je prévois assez pour tout le monde.**

**Promis Bella.**

Billy et mon père sont parti au salon après le repars pour aller regarde un match. Jacob est venu m'aider à ranger la cuisine.

**Tu n'as pas besoin de m'aider, tu peux aller rejoindre nos pères.**

**Non, ça me fait plaisir de t'aider. En plus j'en ai l'habitude vue que c'est moi qui fait tout à la maison.**

**Rachelle et Rebbeca ne sont pas là ?**

**Non, elles sont partie de La Push pour aller à l'université et ne sont pas revenue depuis. **

**Et ta mère ?**

**Bella, ma mère est morte peu après ton départ dans un accident de la route.**

**Je suis désolée Jake, je ne savais pas.**

**Jake ?**

**Pardon Jacob. **

**Non, tu peux dire Jake. Ca ne me dérange pas.**

**Ok, je trouve ça plus court et facile que Jacob.**

Jake m'aida donc a faire la vaisselle et ranger la cuisine. Une fois fini, nous somme sortie et nous nous somme assis dans la balancelle qui est dans le jardin.

**Bella, je peux te poser une question ?**

**Vas-y Jake, je t'écoute.**

**Je voulais savoir si tu avais envie d'aller avec moi au cinéma vendredi ?**

**Pourquoi pas, je n'ai encore rien de prévu et puis je ne connais pas encore assez les jeunes d'ici.**

**Super, je viendrai te chercher et on ira à Port Angelès.**

**Pourquoi à Port Angelès ?**

**Il n'y a pas de cinéma à Forks, voilà pourquoi.**

**Ah ok, je ne savais pas. Tu serais d'accord que je propose à Angela Weber de venir avec nous, elle a été si gentille ave moi pendant toute la journée ?**

**Bien sûr Bella, je la connais un peu et elle est vraiment sympa.**

C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que je n'ai pas vu Jake au lycée.

**Jake, pourquoi tu n'étais pas au lycée aujourd'hui.**

**Bella, je vais au lycée de La Push. On ne se mélange pas avec les visages pâles. **Il rigole en disant ça.

**Et moi, je suis quoi ?**

**Tu es l'exception Bella.**

Nous avons parlé toute la soirée comme les dernières fois. Ensuite, mon père a ramené la troupe à La Push. La semaine est vite passée avec les cours, la maison a entretenir et les visites de Jake ainsi que mon invitation chez Angela mercredi après les cours.

Les Cullen n'avait plus fait de tentative pour me parler. Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Alice a bien une tentative le mercredi pour me convaincre d'aller faire du shopping mais je suis restée sur mes positions. De plus, j'étais déjà invitée chez Angela.

Vendredi arriva et Angela était chez moi depuis la fin des cours, elle avait accepté d'aller au cinéma avec Jake et moi. Elle a juste demandé si Ben pouvait venir aussi. Nous nous retrouvions donc à 4 dans la camionnette de Jake. On a choisi Fast & Furious. Jake avait été surpris de mon choix. Mais j'aimais les films d'action.

Le samedi, je décidais d'aller faire un tour à Port Angelès, j'y avais repéré une petite librairie. Il me fallait des nouveaux livres. Arrivé sur place, je trouvais vite ce qu'il me fallait. En sortant de la librairie, j'étais entrain de feuillet é un livre quand je suis entré en en collision avec quelqu'un. Je ramasse mon livre tomber par terre et relève la tête sur l'homme le plus que je n'ai jamais vu. Il était plus grand que Jake mais avait le même teint de peau, il avait des cheveux noir très court et des yeux d'un brun foncé. En le regardant, je me suis dit qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir plus belle homme sur terre et même un dieu grec ferait pâle figure par rapport à lui.

**Pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu. **

**Ce n'est pas grave, je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?**

**Non tout va bien mais pour m'excuser je voudrais vous invité à boire un café.**

**Ce n'est pas utile mais avec plaisir. Au fait****, moi c'est Sam et on peut se tutoyer svp?**

**Bien sur, moi c'est Bella. **

Nous sommes allé dans le café à côté de la librairie et avons tous les deux pris un café et un muffin au chocolat avant de nous assoir à un table. Nous avons commencé à parler quand mon téléphone c'est mis à sonner.

**Oui ?**

**Bella, c'est Charlie. Je voulais juste savoir où tu es car je suis à la maison et tu n'es pas là !**

Je regarde ma montre et je vois avec surprise qu'il est déjà 18h.

**Pardon Charlie, je suis allée à Port Angelès pour chercher des livres et je n'ai pas vu passer le temps. J'arrive. Est-ce que je nous ramène quelque chose à manger car il sera tard quand je serrai là.**

**Comme tu veux Bella, je peux aussi commander des pizzas comme ça tu pourras manger quand tu rentres.**

**Ok Charlie. Je me dépêche.**

**Prend ton temps et sois prudente.**

Je raccroche et range mon téléphone dans ma poche.

**Pardon Sam, c'était mon père. Je n'ai pas vu passé le temps et il est déjà rentrer. Il faut que je parte mais si tu veux on échange nos numéros et on se revoit un autre jour pour terminer cette discussion.**

**Pas de problème Bella, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure non plus. Je te ramène à ta voiture si tu veux bien comme ça on échangera nos numéros en chemin.**

**Oui, je suis garée sur le parking de la librairie.**

Nous sortons donc de la librairie et nous dirigeons vers ma camionnette. Sam me donne son numéro et vice versa. Arrivée à mon camion, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas très envie de terminé notre rencontre comme ça.

**Sam, tu es aussi en voiture ?**

**Non.**

**Si tu veux je te dépose, il suffit de me dire où.**

**Merci Bella mais où vas-tu ?**

**Je retourne sur Forks. Et toi, où dois-tu aller ?**

**Je retourne sur Forks aussi mais si tu pouvais me lâché à La Push, si tu connais, se serait super.**

**La Push ? **

**Oui pourquoi ?**

**Tu connais peut-être mon ami Jake ?**

**Ce nom ne me dit rien.**

**Pardon Jacob. Jacob Black, c'est un ami d'enfance.**

**Ah Jacob… Oui je le connais. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a bricolé avec moi sur cette camionnette qui doit être à toi.**

**Oui, elle est à moi. C'est un cadeau de mon père pour mon arrivée à Forks. Merci d'avoir bricolé dessus pour la remettre en état. Je l'adore.**

Sur ce, nous montons dans mon camion et nous mettons en route pour La Push. Pendant le trajet, un silence c'est installé entre nous mais pas gênant. Je suis contente que mon camion ne dépasse pas les 60 Km/h. Je peux ainsi encore profiter de sa présence.

POV Sam

Leah est un amour mais parfois elle peut vraiment être une vrai enmerdeuse. Elle exige au lieu de demander et ça commence à m'énerver. Là, je suis en route pour Port Angelès pour aller lui chercher les derniers livres d'une écrivain qu'elle adore et qu'elle n'a pas encore. Heureusement, grâce à ma forme lupine, je cours très vite et je vais plus vite que si j'allais en voiture. Le chemin par les bois est plus cours.

Arrivé assez près de la ville, je reprends ma forme humaine et prend mes habits qui était dans un sac attaché à ma cheville. Je me dirige donc vers la librairie en prenant le chemin le plus direct. Au moment où je veux ouvrir la porte celle-ci s'ouvre sur une fille magnifique. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça mais je savais ce que c'était. Au moment ou mes yeux se sont posé sur elle, j'ai eu le sentiment que tout ce que je suis est sur terre pour elle. Je me suis sentie comme si j'étais la terre et elle mon soleil, elle est devenu mon centre de gravité. L'imprégnation 'a touché de plein fouet. Elle s'excuse alors de ne pas avoir fait attention où elle marchait et que pour s'excuser elle m'invite à boire un café. J'accepte volontiers car je veux la connaître, je veux tout savoir d'elle.

Après une discussion bien remplie ou elle m'explique qu'elle a grandi à Forks mais qu'au divorce de ces parents, elle est partie vivre avec sa mère en Arizona. Celle-ci c'est ensuite remarié et Bella a décidé de revenir vivre ici avec son père. Soudain, son téléphone a sonné et elle a pris celui-ci pour y répondre. Après cet appel téléphonique, elle me dit qu'elle doit malheureusement partir car elle n'a pas vu le temps passé, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Elle doit retourner car son père s'inquiète un peu pour elle. Je lui propose de la conduire à sa voiture. Elle me demande comment je suis venu et si elle peut me déposer quelque part. Comme je suis venu en loup, j'en profite et accepte sa proposition. Arrivé au parking, je me rend compte qu'il s'agit de la camionnette que j'ai refaite avec Jacob pour son amie d'enfance Isabella qui en plus est la fille du Chef Swan. En lui faisant la remarque, elle me dit merci et rajoute qu'elle adore cette camionnette. Ca me fait chaud au cœur d'entendre ça. Je suis content que le moteur ne dépasse pas les 60 km/h comme ça je profite encore un peu de sa présence et je peux encore lui poser des questions.

**Bella, je peux te poser une question ? **Je brise ainsi le silence qu'il y avait entre nous bien qu'il ne soit pas gênant.

**Bien sûr Sam, je t'écoute.**

**Ca va te paraître bizarre mais ça te dit qu'on se voit demain à la plage de La Push ? Comme ça je te fais un peu voir où je vis et les lieux qui nous ont vu grandir Jacob et moi.**

**Je veux bien Sam. Je vois avec mon père et je t'envoi un sms pour te dire si je peux venir ou pas.**

C'est au dernier moment que je me rends compte que je vais devoir parler à Leah. Et merde, je vais faire comment. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, elle a été ma petite amie pendant ces derniers 18 mois mais elle sait ce que je suis et sais aussi que je ne me suis pas imprégnée d'elle. Je suis resté honnête avec elle. Mais elle semble si attachée à moi.

Bella me dépose à La Push et repars chez elle en promettant de me tenir au courant pour demain. Je me dirige vers ma maison une fois que je ne vois plus la camionnette de Bella. Je rentre chez moi et là, Leah me saute dessus.

**Coucou mon loup, tu m'as manqué ! Où sont mes livres ?**

Merde ! Avec la rencontre avec Bella, j'ai complètement oublié ces livres.

**Désolé Leah, j'ai oublié tes livres. Mais, il faut qu'on parle.**

**Sam tu me fais un peu peur, tu n'oublies jamais rien d'habitude.**

**Leah, laisse moi parlé car sinon je n'aurais pas la force de le dire et je ne veux pas te faire mal. Tu sais que toi et moi, on est ensemble depuis un bout de temps mais je ne me suis pas imprégnée de toi**

**Sam …**

**Non laisse moi parlé svp. En allant aujourd'hui à la librairie pour te chercher te livres, j'ai fait un rencontre. J'ai rencontré la femme de ma vie car je me suis imprégné d'elle et je pense qu'elle aussi l'a remarqué. Je suis désolée Leah mais il n'y aura pas d'avenir pour nous. Je suis sûr que tu finiras par rencontrer quelqu'un qui sera tout pour toi comme elle l'est devenue pour moi.**

**Sam, peux-tu me dire de qui il s'agit svp ?**

**Si tu me promets de ne pas aller lui faire peur, alors je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.**

**Je veux juste savoir si elle sera bonne avec toi et si elle acceptera ta condition de loup.**

Merde, elle a raison. Je vais devoir dire tout à Bella sur moi, sur la meute et sur les vampires donc les Cullen car ils sont avec elle au lycée et je ne veux pas qu'elle les approches.

**Leah, elle est mon imprégnée et elle m'acceptera comme je suis. Mais tu as raison sur un point, il va falloir que je lui dise. **

A ce moment, mon téléphone me signale un sms .

_Sam, mon père part à la pèche avec ses amis Billy Black et Harry Clearwather donc je suis libre demain toute la journée. Dis moi à quel heure tu veux que je vienne et je serais là. X_

Je n'y crois pas, elle a mis un bisou à la fin de son sms. Je suis un putain de chanceux.

**Sam, c'était elle ?**

**Oui Leah, je lui ai donné mon numéro pour qu'on puisse rester en contact. Elle vient de Forks et elle s'appelle Bella. Il s'agit de la fille de Charlie qui est revenu il y a quelques jours.**

**Bella, c'est elle ton imprégnée ? Sam tu es dans la merde et pas seulement parce qu'il s'agit de la fille du Chef de la police mais aussi parce que Jacob a craqué pour elle lors de son retour. **

**QUOI ! Il ne peut pas, elle est à moi…. **Il faut que je me calme, je tremble de partout et je ne veux pas blesser Leah même si j'aime Bella, elle comptera toujours pour moi après notre histoire ensemble. Elle sera toujours ma meilleure amie.

**Pardon Leah, je ne voulais pas crier.**

**C'est rien Sam. Je vois que tu l'aimes déjà tellement… Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.**

**Leah, je souhaiterais que toi et moi restions amis, tu es malgré tout ma meilleure amie et ma première longue relation sérieuse. Je ne veux pas te perdre….**

**Sam, je serai toujours là pour toi mais laisse moi du temps pour gérer tout ça.**

**Tout ce que tu veux Leah. Merci de me comprendre.**

Leah quitte ma maison et je peux enfin répondre au sms de Bella.

_Bella, tu peux venir quand tu veux je suis là. Si tu en as envie vient avec ton père et déjeune avec moi. Ensuite, on ira à la plage et s'il fait beau on pourrait peut-être aller se baigner ? X_

Voilà que je lui mets un bisou aussi. Ne me rejette pas, ne me rejette pas, …. J'espère qu'elle va vite répondre.

_Sam, mon père part déjà vers 5h du matin, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas trop tôt pour toi ? Si tu as ce qu'il faut je peux te faire des pancakes pour le petit-déjeuner et des lasagnes pour le souper. Si on va à la plage, je peux nous faire des sandwiches comme ça on pique-nique. X_

Elle a répondu, elle est d'accord. En plus, elle propose de me faire à manger et surtout le souper. Elle propose qu'on passe TOUTE la journée ensemble. Je suis aux anges. Mon dieu que m'arrive-t-il ? Je n'ai jamais été comme ça avec Leah. Je vérifie mon frigo et heureusement, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Je lui réponds aussi vite.

_Au contraire, l'heure est parfaite. De mon jardin, on peut voir la plage et ainsi le levé du soleil sur l'océan. Et j'ai tout ce qu'il te faudra pour cuisiner mais je t'aiderai bien sûr. Je me réjouis de te voir et te souhaite une bonne nuit. XX_

Je prends un risque mais je m'en fou. Elle est mon amour et je peux lui dire. Je dois tout lui dire mais quand ? Demain ou dois-je voir avec le conseilles des anciens et faire un feu de camp pour qu'elle écoute nos histoires sur la tribu ? Je vais téléphoner à Billy, il saura quoi faire.

**Billy, bonsoir c'est Sam. Je ne te dérange pas au moins**

**Non Sam, je suis entrain de préparer ma journée de pêche avec Harry et Charlie pour demain.**

**Billy, je vais être directe, je me suis imprégnée aujourd'hui et il s'agit de Bella Swan, la fille de Charlie.**

**Sam je suis content pour toi, tu le mérites mais il faudra le dire à Jacob et à Charlie. Je suppose que tu me téléphone pour pouvoir surtout le dire à Bella.**

**Oui, elle vient demain passé la journée avec moi et Leah est déjà prévenue. Elle l'a bien pris, heureusement. Et pourquoi tout le monde me parle de Jacob ?**

**Sam, il a toujours eu un faible pour Bella et encore plus depuis qu'elle est revenue mais je te rassure Bella a toujours considéré Jacob comme un petit frère.**

**Tu me rassures Billy donc je n'aurai pas à me battre pour son amour. Billy, peut faire un feu de camp vendredi prochain comme ça je dis tout à Bella et si tu es d'accord à Charlie.**

**Pour Bella c'est Ok, pour Charlie je verrai avec le conseil et je te tiens au courant.**

**Merci Billy et bonne soirée.**

**Toi aussi Sam et de rien.**

Je raccroche et je vois deux sms de Bella au mon dieu…

_Sam ne te sens pas obligé de m'aider, j'ai toujours fait tout toute seule depuis que j'ai 12 ans. X_

_Bonne nuit à toi aussi et je me réjouis pour demain. XXX_

Au mon dieu, elle m'a mis 3 bisous en réponse à mes 2 bisous…. Je suis au paradis. Minute, elle est habituée à faire tout toute seule depuis l'âge de 12 ans. Elle servait à quoi sa mère ? Il faudra que je lui demande car elle n'a rien dit quand nous étions au café.

POV Bella

Quand je suis rentrée, Charlie m'attendait.

**Bella, j'ai mis la pizza au four pour que tu puisses manger chaud. Tu as du être très prise dans tes livres si tu en as oubliée l'heure !**

**Je suis désolée Charlie, je n'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passé … **Est-ce que je lui dis pour ma rencontre avec Sam ? Et puis il faut que je lui demande pour aller à La Push demain. **En fait, je n'étais pas tout le temps à la librairie. J'ai fait une rencontre en sortant de celle-ci. **Et, je lui explique comment j'ai rencontré Sam et ce qui c'est passé après, le café et le retour à domicile. Charlie m'écoute attentivement et me laisse aller au bout de mon récit.

**Je vois. Je suis content que je puisse avoir confiance en toi car tu m'as dit tout au lieu de me mentir. Je connais Sam depuis longtemps et c'est un mec bien. Il sort avec la fille de mon ami Harry. Elle s'appelle Leah si je ne me trompe pas. **NON, il ne m'a pas dit qu'il avait une copine. Est-ce que je dois annuler pour demain ? Que dois-je faire, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je dois le voir. C'est comme si c'était devenu vital pour moi de le voir. Mais pourquoi, je ne le connais que depuis quelques heures. Il faut que je lui envoie un sms pour dire quoi mais d'abord je dois demander à Charlie.

**Charlie, il m'a invité à aller à La Push demain pour me montrer où lui et Jake ont grandi. Je peux y aller ?**

**Bien sûr. Je pars rejoindre Billy et Harry demain vers 5h du matin pour aller à la pêche. Je te dépose ?**

**Je vois avec lui et je te dis quoi.**

J'envoi vite un sms à Sam, je vais mettre un bisou à la fin on verra comment il réagit. Il me répond assez vite et me propose de venir avec Charlie pour déjeuner ensemble et il a mis un bisou aussi. Qui sait peut-être que Charlie c'est trompé tout compte fait. Je le préviens de l'heure à laquelle Charlie doit rejoindre les autres et demande si ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt. Je lui propose des pancakes pour le déjeuner et des lasagnes pour le souper. Et pourquoi pas des sandwiches pour faire un pique-nique à la plage. Attend pourquoi je prévois pour le souper, je vais passer TOUTE la journée avec lui. Ne te réjouis pas trop tôt Bella, attend sa réponse. Là voilà et il est d'accord surtout et me propose même de m'aider pour tout faire. En plus, il me prévient qu'on peut voir le levé du soleil de son jardin. Parfait, tout simplement parfait. Il se réjouit et me mets 2 bisous à présent en me souhaitant bonne nuit. Je rêve mon dieu. Je suis au paradis, c'est trop beau pour être vrai. Il ne doit pas sentir obligé de m'aider, je fais tout toujours toute seule depuis que j'ai 12 ans. Pourquoi je lui mets ça, merde il va se poser des questions. Tempi, je verrai bien le moment venu. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je lui parle de cette Leah.

**Charlie, tu peux me déposer demain matin. Ca ne le dérange pas. Encore merci et bonne nuit.**

Je me mange vite un morceau de pizza et pars me coucher. Pendant la nuit, je rêve de lui. On est dans le bois et nous nous dirigeons vers la plage. Soudainement, il se met à trembler et regarde dans le bois. Je ne comprends pas. Tout à coup, je vois devant nous une personne toute blanche et avec des yeux rouges. Elle me fait peur. Sam se met devant moi et tremble de plus en plus… et d'une seconde à l'autre j'ai un loup noir devant moi. Mais, il est beaucoup plus grand qu'un loup normal, ses épaules arrivent à la hauteur des miennes et je fais 1m64. Je me réveille en sueur et je me dis que j'ai fait un rêve vraiment trop bizarre. Je me rendors et le reste de la nuit se passe bien. Vers 4h, mon père vient me réveillé pour partir à La Push. Je m'habille rapidement et rejoint mon père en bas.

**Tu devrais prendre un gilet ou une veste car à la plage le vent souffle plus qu'ici. Sinon, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?**

**Oui Charlie, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut et merci pour le conseil.**

**De rien. Allez en route ma chère.**

Et nous partons pour La Push. Mon père me dépose devant chez Sam qui est déjà devant sa porte. Il m'attend on dirait. Mon cœur bas à toute vitesse en le voyant devant sa porte juste en short. Mon dieu, il a un corps musclé juste comme il faut. On voit bien son six pack ainsi que le V qui se forme en bas de son ventre, à la hauteur des hanches. Avec son teint halé, c'est juste parfait. Sur son épaule, je remarque un tatouage mais ça lui va bien. Retiens toi ma belle, arrête de bavez, reprend toi.

**Bonjour Charlie, Bella. Vous allez bien.**

**Merci Sam, je vais bien. Je te confie ma fille pour la journée. Je l'a récupérerai en rentrant de ma journée de pêche avec Harry et Billy se soir. Ca te va ?**

**Oui Charlie, je prendrai soin de votre fille. Promis. Nous allons déjeuner ici en regardant le lever du soleil. Ensuite, on ira faire un pique-nique sur la plage et se soir nous allons faire des lasagnes. Vous serez de retour pour manger avec nous ?**

**Je ne sais pas Sam sinon garder moi un part de la lasagne et je la mangerai quand on sera à la maison.**

**OK. Bonne pêche Charlie.**

Sur ce, mon père me laisse avec Sam pour rejoindre Harry et Billy pour partir à la pêche.

**Bonjour Sam, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? **

**Oui Bella et toi ?**

**Bien aussi merci. Tu veux que je fasse les pancakes au chocolat ou aux myrtilles ?**

**J'avoue que j'aime le chocolat mais je préfère les myrtilles.**

**Je les préfère aussi. Allez montre moi ta cuisine que je puisse commencée. Au fait, tes parents non rien contre j'espère ?**

**Bella, j'ai 21 ans et je vis seul donc mes parents ne seront pas dérangé je te rassure.**


	2. Chapter 2 la vérité sur Sam

**Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir. Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes qui sont passé à la trappe mais je n'ai pas de bêta donc si qqn à envie … je suis preneuse. **

**Je pense que je vais publier une fois par semaine car étant maman de 2 enfants (8 et 4 ans), j'ai aussi d'autres choses à faire.**

**Je ne vous dérange pas plus et bonne lecture avec ce chapitre 2.**

**Chapitre 2**

Mince, il a déjà 21 ans et en plus il vit seule... La journée va être géniale.

**Sam, je peux te poser une question?**

**Bien sur Bella. Je t'écoute.**

**Mon père m'a dit que tu avais une petite amie. C'est vrai ?**

**En fait, elle et moi c'est fini. Tu as d'autres question?**

**Non. Si, où est la cuisine? Je commence à avoir faim...**

**Pardon. Viens suis moi. **

Nous rentrons dans la cuisine et il m aide à nous faire le petit déjeuner. Il me sort tout ce dont je vais avoir besoin pour la pâte et s'occupe ensuite de nettoyer les myrtilles. On sort ensuite sur sa terrasse pour manger et voir le lever du soleil. La vue est magnifique tout comme lui d'ailleurs...

**Sam, la vue est magnifique. Tu as de la chance de vivre ici, c'est très beau. **Lui dis-je en me tournant vers lui et remarque qu'il ne regarde même pas vers la plage mais il me regarde moi.

**Merci, tu as raison le vue est magnifique.**

Je suis sûr que mon visage est rouge et détourne le regard.

**Tu n'aimes pas les compliments Bella?**

**Si... non... je ne suis juste pas habituée d'être au centre d l'attention.**

**Pourtant, je te dis la vérité et tu es encore plus belle quand tu rougis de la sorte.**

Je rougis encore plus et ne regarde que mes pieds. Soudainement, je sens une main très chaude qui se place sous mon menton et me fait monter mon visage pour lui regarde dans les yeux.

**Bella, tu es belle, même très belle. Ne te laisse jamais convaincre du contraire, par personne. **

**Merci Sam.**

Je termine mon déjeuner et remarque que Sam mange beaucoup, même pour un homme. Une fois fini notre déjeuner, nous rentrons faire la vaisselle. Sam veut absolument m'aider et en profite, tout comme moi, pour me toucher par inadvertance. J'aime quand il me touche la main, sa chaleur est si ... je ne trouve pas de moi. Je me sens juste bien. Complète alors que je ne savais même pas qu'il me manquait quelque chose.

**Bella, est-ce que moi aussi je peux teoser une question ?**

**Bien sûr, tu as répondu à la mienne. Alors je t'écoute.**

**Tu as écris hier que tu avis l'habitude de faire tout toute seule depuis l'âge de 12 ans. Je peux savoir pourquoi?**

Je savais bien qu'il allait me poser la question. Que dois-je répondre: en fait ma mère na jamais été comme une mère, c'est moi qui fesait tout a la maison. C'est moi qui fesait les repas, le ménage et la lessive. Je m'occupais de payer les factures et un plus a l'âge 15 ans, j'ai commence a travailler pour pouvoir aider mais aussi pour pouvoir me permettre des nouveaux vêtements.

**Bella, si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprendrai.**

**En fait, ce n'est pas comme si je ne veux pas en parler. En fait, je ne veux pas que tu penses du mal de ma mère. **

**Bella, je ne la connait pas comment puis-je penser en mal d'elle. **

**D'accord, en fait j'ai toujours et la plus adulte de nous deux. Je fesais tout dans la maison: cuisine, ménage, lessive et en plus je m'occupais de faire le paiement des factures. A l'âge den15 ans, j'ai commencé à travailler pour aidet à payer les factures et pour m'acheter des vêtements neuf. Mais, elle a toujours été la pour moi.**

**Bella, ici tu n'auras rien à faire seul. Je serai toujours en la pour t'aider. Quand, tu viendras ici, on fera tout ensemble ou alors je le ferai seul. Je vis seul depuis quelques années et j'ai l'habitude de m'occuper de moi.**

**Merci Sam. **Il me prévient déjà donc cela voudrais dire qu'on va se voir souvent et chez lui si je comprends bien. Mon dieu, je dois rêver. **Tu veux dire que je serai souvent ici ? **Je n'ai pas dis ça à voix haute.

**Bella, tu peux venir ici quand tu veux, je serai même heureux de t'avoir ici. **

**Sam, **je me retourne vers lui et remarque qu'il est juste derrière moi et que je ne l'ai même pas entendu venir. J'ai la tête qui tourne, son odeur est si belle. Il sent comme la forêt, une odeur forte mais tellement bonne. Je respire une bonne fois et le regarde dans ces magnifiques yeux qui sont presque noir maintenant. Je me lèche la lèvre inférieure et mon regard se pose sur les lèvres. Est-ce que je vais oser…

POV Sam

Est-ce qu'elle sait qu'elle est très sexy quand elle se lèche la lèvre comme ça. Elle me regarde, enfin surtout mes lèvres. Est-ce que je vais oser l'embrasser ? J'en meurs d'envie mais je ne veux pas l'effrayer… Elle monte sur la pointe des pieds et dépose ses mains sur ma poitrine pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. J'ai des petites décharges électriques là où elle me touche et je peux voir à son visage surpris qu'elle les ressente aussi. Je me penche un peu pour aller à sa rencontre et me focalise sur ses lèvres qui me donne tellement envie de l'embrasser. Nos lèvres se touchent enfin. Ce baiser est doux et très sensuel. Je lèche sa lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès à sa bouche. Accès qu'elle ne me refuse pas. Elle a un goût exquis et je me perds dans celui-ci. Mes mains partent dans ses cheveux pour l'approcher encore plus de moi. Elle se laisse faire et ses mains partent également dans mes cheveux. Ce baiser est le meilleur que je n'ai jamais connu. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec Leah. Elle commence à gémir de plaisir dans ma bouche et je peux sentir l'effet que je lui fais. Je me détache lentement car nous manquons d'air tous les deux.

**Wow. Je n'ai jamais été embrassée comme ça. C'était magique Sam.**

**C'est la même chose pour moi ma chérie. Je pourrais faire ça souvent avec toi. **Mince, je suis trop directe. Je vais finir par lui faire peur. Attends, je rêve où elle se lèche la lèvre en prévision d'un nouveau baiser. Et, je ne me suis pas trompé, elle se relève pour revenir près de moi. Je reprends donc possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser plus exigent cette fois. Mes mains sont toujours dans ses cheveux, ils sont si doux et sentent si bon. Les siennes descendent dans mon cou pour me tirer plus près. Elle va finir par sentir mon érection qui se forme dans mon pantalon qui est bien étroit maintenant. Elle gémit encore plus dans ma bouche, elle a donc sentit l'effet qu'elle me fait mais ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger. Je dois faire attention car mon loup me crie de la faire mienne mais c'est trop tôt. Je dois d'abord lui dire ce que je suis et la prévenir pour l'imprégnation. Je me détache à contre cœur pour reprendre mon souffle, sa respiration est haletante tout comme la mienne.

**Chérie, il faut qu'on s'arrête maintenant sinon je ne pourrais plus. Tu me fais me sentir tellement bien.**

**Je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas te sauter dessus comme ça. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris mais j'en avais tellement envie. **

Elle rougit. Elle est tellement belle quand elle est embarrassée. Ses lèvres sont légèrement gonflées et rouges. Ces cheveux sont en désordres mais elle est toujours aussi belle et tellement désirable.

**Chérie, tu vas bien ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ?**

**Non Sam, tu ne m'as pas fait mal mais toi, tu vas bien ? **Elle regarde mon érection bien visible et rougit à nouveau.

**Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, une bonne douche froide et ça ira bien. Je ne veux pas aller trop vite avec toi, je veux prendre mon temps et apprendre à se connaître mieux. Est-ce que ça te va ?**

**Oui, ça me va. Est-ce que ça te dérange si on descend à la plage maintenant ? Je voudrais profiter de cette journée avec toi. **

**Non, on peut y aller chérie. Je peux t'appeler comme ça ?**

**Oui. J'aime se petit surnom. Sam ?**

**Oui chérie, demande moi ce que tu veux.**

**Je peux prendre ta main pour descendre à la plage ?**

Avant même la fin de sa phrase, j'enlace nos doigts. 

**Tout ce que tu veux chérie.**

POV Bella

Je ne me reconnais pas. J'avais tellement envie de se baiser. Il a un goût tellement bon, sucré un peu comme du caramel. Et puis, l'effet que je lui ai fait. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir avoir un tel effet sur un homme. Je me sens un peu mal de l'état dans lequel il est à cause de moi mais il me rassure en disant qu'il ne veut pas aller trop vite et prendre son temps pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. Je dois rêver, il est parfait tout simplement. Il a même enlacé nos doigts avant que je ne finisse ma phrase. Nous descendons vers la plage. Il a pris le panier à pique-nique pour manger. Je l'avais complètement oublié.

**Chérie, tu veux qu'on se mette là-bas ou plutôt ici près des ses troncs coupés ?**

**Comme tu veux Sam. Je te suis, c'est ta plage et tu connais mieux les endroits où se mettre.**

**Alors restons ici le temps de manger et on ira se balader le long de la plage après si tu en as envie ?**

**Alors donne-moi la couverture que je puisse l'étendre. **

Il me donne la couverture et m'aide à la mettre correctement en place. J e m'assied et il vient se mettre dans mon dos pour me prendre plus facilement dans les bras. Je me sens bien, je pourrais rester comme ça pour le restant de mes jours. On mange tranquillement sans changer de position. Quand il voulait qqch, je lui donnais tout simplement. Je pense que lui non plus ne voulait pas changer de position. Après avoir fini de manger, je remballe tout dans le panier de pique-nique et nous partons nous balader sur la plage. Mon père avait raison, le vent souffle plus fort ici et je suis contente d'avoir pris ma veste. Mais, Sam me prend dans ses bras au moment où on s'arrête pour admirer l'océan. Il dépose son menton sur ma tête. Il est si chaud. Je me demande s'il n'est pas entrain de tomber malade.

**Sam, tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre ? Tu dois avoir de la fièvre, tu es si chaud.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est normal. Je te donnerai toutes les infos lors de notre prochain feu de camp auquel il faut que tu viennes chérie. Tu comprendras tout à ce moment là. Fais-moi juste confiance.**

**Sam, j'ai confiance en toi et si tu me dis que je saurai tout le moment venu alors c'est bon pour moi. Et je viendrai volontiers au feu de camp. Jake y sera aussi je suppose ?**

**Oui, Jacob sera là aussi tout comme Billy car étant le chef de la tribu, c'est lui qui s'occupe de raconter les légendes. **

Des légendes, chef de tribu … Tout ça est un peu bizarre mais j'ai confiance en Sam. Je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps mais je sais que je peux avoir confiance. Après la balade, nous récupérons notre panier à pique-nique et retournons à la maison de Sam. Une fois sur place, je me mets à préparer ce qu'il me faut pour faire mes lasagnes. Sam m'aide beaucoup en me donnant tout ce dont j'ai besoin mais aussi en préparant le repas en lui-même. C'est agréable d'avoir de l'aide comme ça. Je pourrais facilement m'y habituer. Une fois que tout est prêt, je pousse les lasagnes au four.

**Voilà, il suffit de laisser cuire pendant 30 min et on peut manger. Je ne pense pas que Charlie sera de retour d'ici là. Nous serons donc seule à manger.**

**Ca ne me dérange pas le moins de monde, chérie. J'en profiterai pour être encore un peu seul avec toi. Tu veux qu'on se mette en film en attendant le repas et on pourrait même manger ici en regardant le film. Ca te dit ?**

**Comme tu veux, **demande Bella, soit courageuse comme lors du baiser,** mais à un condition.**

**Je t'écoute chérie, tout ce que tu voudras.**

**Je m'installe comme à la plage, dans tes bras. **J'ai osée demander. Je suis sûr que je suis rouge mais je me sens si bien dans ses bras. Tellement en sécurité. Tellement bien.

**Bien entendu chérie, je n'osais pas le demander. Tu veux regarder quel genre de film ?**

Lui aussi aime m'avoir dans ses bras, je dois rêver.

**Je n'ai pas de préférence, choisis en un. Tu connais mieux ta collection que moi. **

**Moi, j'aime bien les films d'actions ou horreur mais j'ai aussi quelques comédies romantiques et humoristiques.**

**Alors va pour une comédie romantique, si tu es d'accord bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas te forcer à regarder un film que tu n'apprécies peut-être pas.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Avec un film romantique, j'aurai un excuse de plus pour te prendre dans mes bras.**

Je rougis encore à se remarque. Cet homme est parfait dans tous les sens du terme. Il met donc le film et s'installe avec moi dans ses bras sur le divan. Il a choisi un film que j'adore sans la savoir. J'ai lu le livre au moins une centaine de fois. Les Hauts de hurle vent. Après un moment, je sens une délicieuse odeur. Je me lève pour aller chercher notre repas mais Sam me retient et se lève à ma place pour aller tout chercher. Il revient avec deux assiettes et nous nous installons à nouveau dans le divan pour manger. Une fois le repas fini, Sam prend mon assiette et se dirige vers la cuisine.

**Sam, tu peux mettre pause comme ça je peux t'aider pour faire la vaisselle.**

**Bella, tu peux rester là, je m'occupe de faire la vaisselle.**

**Non, laisse moi t'aider comme ça on sera plus vite de retour sur le divan pour terminer ce film. **

**Tu veux vraiment pouvoir te remettre rapidement dans mes bras n'est-ce pas ?**

Je dois être cramoisie à ce moment, il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais, je n'y peux rien, au moment où il est parti chercher notre repas, j'ai ressenti un manque énorme.

**Comment fais-tu pour lire en moi aussi facilement.**

**Chérie, je ressens la même chose. Je veux t'avoir à nouveau dans mes bras le plus vite possible. Alors, viens on va vite faire cette vaisselle.**

Je me lève et le rejoins rapidement pour faire la vaisselle. Une fois finie, on repart sur le divan pour terminer notre film assis dans les bras de l'autre. Vers la fin du film, je sens que je m'endors tellement je suis bien. J'ai dû finir par m'endormir car je suis réveillée par la voix de Charlie.

**Je suis de retour les amis. **

**Bonsoir Charlie, fais doucement, Bella c'est endormie. **Sam chuchote pour ne pas me réveiller.

**Pardon, je n'avais pas vu. **Charlie chuchote aussi et Sam passe doucement sa main dans mes cheveux.

**Je suis réveillée maintenant Charlie, plus besoin de chuchoter. **Je lui fais un beau sourire forcé qui lui fait bien comprendre que je ne me suis pas bien réveillée à cause de lui et qu'il dérange légèrement.

**Pardon Bella, je ne pensais pas que tu dormais déjà.**

**Charlie, il est presque 23h au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. **Je suis un peu dur avec Charlie mais j'étais tellement bien dans les bras de Sam.

**Bella, ne sois pas aussi dur avec Charlie, il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Moi aussi j'étais bien dans tes bras ma chérie. **Il m'a chuchoté le reste pour que Charlie ne l'entende pas. Je suis en plein rêve, j'ai rencontré le prince charmant.

**Pardon Charlie. Je ne voulais pas être aussi dur. **Je regarde Sam pour lui faire un beau sourire.

**Charlie, on t'a gardé de la lasagne elle est encore dans le four. Tu veux la manger tout de suite ou plus tard. **Sam me regarde puis regarde Charlie. Si je comprends bien, il ne veut pas encore que je parte déjà.

**Sam, je pense que je vais la reprendre avec car Bella doit être fatiguée vu qu'elle dormait déjà. Il vaut mieux que nous rentrions.**

**Je suis réveillée maintenant donc tu peux tout aussi bien manger ici. **Dis oui svp, je veux encore un peu profiter de la présence de Sam.

**Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas déranger Sam et tu as besoin de sommeil.**

**Charlie, tu ne déranges pas et je pense que Bella est bien réveillé maintenant. Et puis tu vas nous raconter ta journée de pêche pendant que tu manges.**

**La journée à été bonne pour nous, on a eu de belle prise. Harry a tout repris pour faire son fameux poisson fris. Et, vous les jeune comment ça c'est passé ?**

**La journée a été excellente, nous avons passé de bon moment à parler, se balader sur la plage et ensuite on a mangé en regardent « les hautes de hurle vent ». **Sam me regarde avec un regard qui me fait fondre littéralement. Lui aussi a passé une bonne journée avec moi et n'a pas envie qu'elle se finisse.

**Charlie, Sam m'a invité à leur prochain feu de camp, est-ce que je pourrais y aller ? **

**Bien sûr, si Sam t'a invitée, se serait impoli de ma part de le refuser.**

**Merci Charlie. Sam, le feu de camp aura lieu quand comme ça Charlie le sait tout de suite.**

**Je pense qu'il aura lieu vendredi prochain. Mais je dois encore voir avec le conseil. Je t'enverrai un message pour te tenir au courant.**

Il ne me dit plus « chérie », probablement à cause de Charlie. Ca me manque déjà… Comment puis-je tombée aussi amoureuse d'un homme aussi parfait aussi vite.

**Bella, il faut qu'on y aille tu as école demain. **

**Ok Charlie. Au revoir Sam, on se voit au feu de camp ? **Dis-moi qu'on va se revoir avant svp. Une semaine sans te voir sera de trop pour moi.

**Bella, on peut se revoir avant si tu veux et si Charlie est d'accord bien sûr.**

**Sam, je travaille tard toute la semaine et j'avoue que ça ne me plait pas de laisse Bella seule à la maison. Je serais content et rassurer si tu pouvais la prendre après les cours et la ramener vers 21h à la maison. Elle doit dormir après tout. Et je rentrerai vers 21h30 -22h, donc elle ne sera pas seul trop longtemps.**

OUI….OUI…OUI… Dis oui Sam, je t'en prie dis oui. Je le regarde avec un sourire qui doit prendre tout mon visage et il le remarque tout de suite car il me rend le même sourire.

**Bien sûr Charlie, je la prendrai après les cours et pour vendredi, je ne sais pas quand le feu de camp se terminera mais si tu es d'accord elle peut dormir chez Emily, la petite amie de Paul. Comme ça tu sais où elle est.**

**On verra pour vendredi comment se passe ma journée mais je tiendrai Bella au courant et si nécessaire, elle pourra vite aller se chercher ce qu'il lui faut comme vêtement pour la nuit.**

**Ok. Bella, il faudra juste me dire à quelle heure tu finis tes cours.**

**Je fini toute la semaine à 15h30 tous les jours sauf mercredi ou je finis à 15h. On fait comment, car je prends mon camion le matin. Tu ne vas quand même pas venir à pied jusqu'au lycée ?**

**Ne t'inquiète pas j'aime courir, je fais un jogging tous les jours. Je le remplacerai par le trajet pour venir te chercher. **Il me fait un grand sourire qui me fait oublier le reste.

**Bon Bella, puisque c'est réglé, on peut rentrer chez nous. Il est tard.**

**Ok. A demain Sam. **Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue, Charlie est toujours encore à coté de nous. **Je t'envoi un message dès que je suis chez moi. **Je lui souffle la fin de ma phrase à l'oreille pour que Charlie de ne l'entende pas.

**A demain Bella. Charlie. Tu vas me manquer ma chérie, j'attendrai ton message avec impatience. **Lui aussi me souffle le reste de sa phrase.

Nous partons donc avec Charlie pour retourner chez nous. Je monte vite dans ma chambre, prend mes affaires pour la nuit et pars me changer dans la salle de bain. De retour dans ma chambre, je prends mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Sam. Je vois que j'ai déjà un message, il a été plus vite que moi.

_Chérie, la journée a été parfaite tout comme toi. Je suis heureux de la proposition de Charlie pour que tu viennes chez moi après les cours. Tu me manques déjà et je te souhaite une bonne nuit. XXX_

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il est dans le même état que moi. Il m'a dit que je saurai tout au feu de camp. Vivement vendredi. Je lui réponds rapidement.

_Moi aussi j'ai adorée cette journée avec toi, surtout les moments où j'étais dans tes bras. Je suis d'accord avec toi pour la proposition de Charlie. Toi aussi tu me manques déjà. Passe une bonne nuit et à demain. XXX_

Je m'endors après ça. Le réveil me sort de mon rêve le lendemain matin. J'aurai tellement voulu que mon rêve devienne réalité. Je me dépêche de descendre et de me prendre un petit-déjeuner. Charlie est déjà parti mais a laissé un mot sur la table me souhaitant une bonne journée et de ne pas m'inquiété pour le repas il se prendra une pizza sur le chemin du retour. Je lui envoi un message.

_Charlie, pas besoin de te prendre une pizza. Je vais cuisiner chez Sam et je te garderai qqch._

Je pars ensuite pour l'école sans vérifié si il répond. J'arrive rapidement au lycée et rejoins Angela qui m'attend devant la grille.

**Salut Bella, alors le w-e c'est bien passé.**

**Salut Angela. Oui le w-e était parfait. Samedi, j'ai été à Port Angeles à la librairie et j'ai fait la connaissance de qqn.**

**Raconte, je veux tout savoir.**

**Ok. Il s'appelle Sam, 21 ans, un physique à faire damner un saint et il est de la réserve de La Push. Tu le connais peut-être ?**

**Oui, je crois voir de qui tu parles mais il se ressemble tous un peu.**

**Tu le verras à la fin des cours car il vient me chercher. Toute la semaine en fait.**

**Ok. Tu as donc rencontré qqn samedi et tu passes déjà la semaine avec lui. Il doit être vraiment qqn de spécial pour toi.**

Je rougis et la prend par le bras pour aller en cours. Je lui dirai pour hier pendant la pause déjeuné. Nous allons vers notre classe quand soudain j'entends mon nom.

**Bella. Je peux te parler svp ? **C'est Alice Cullen. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut je n'ai pas été assez claire ou quoi.

**Je t'écoute Alice mais fait vite on doit aller en cours avec Angela et je ne veux pas nous mettre en retard.**

**Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je voulais savoir si tu avais envie de venir chez moi après les cours pour faire nos devoirs et connaissance. Je tenais aussi à m'excuser pour la semaine passée.**

**J'accepte tes excuses mais je ne viendrai pas chez toi. Un ami vient me chercher toute la semaine après les cours car mon père va travailler tard et qu'il ne veut pas que je reste seul à la maison.**

**D'accord. On pourrait se voir le samedi alors. Je voudrais vraiment qu'on soit amie.**

**Je verrais Alice. Je te dirai quoi vendredi. Il faut que je vois ce que Charlie à prévu pour le w-e. **Elle me coupe et me répond

**Charlie sera d'accord tu sais.**

**Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Et puis qui te dis qu'il n'y qu'à lui que je dois demander ? J'ai peut-être un petit ami ?**

**Non, tu n'en as pas mais tu pourrais tu sais. Edward ne parle que de toi à la maison. Je pense qu'il en pince pour toi.**

**Alice, sache que ce n'est pas réciproque. Au contraire, ton frère me donne la chair de poule quand il me regarde. Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour jouer à l'agence matrimoniale. Je peux me chercher un petit ami seul.**

Sur ce, je reprends la main d'Angela qui c'était un peu écartée pour me laisser un peu d'espace pendant ma discussion avec Alice. Une fois en classe, Angela essaie de me changer les idées car Alice m'a vraiment mis en colère. Comment peut-elle toujours tout savoir ou croire pouvoir prendre toutes les décisions me concernant. Elle m'énerve. Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche ? Je le prends discrètement en pensant avoir reçu une réponse de Charlie.

_Bonjour chérie, j'espère que tu as bien dormi. On se voit à 15h30. XXX_

Sam, si il savait à quel point son message tombe à pic. Je regarde si le prof ne me regarde pas et répond vite.

_J'ai très bien dormi, merci. Je me réjouis aussi de te voir. Tu me manques énormément et j'avoue que je suis surprise car on ne se connait que depuis 2 _

Et c'est vrai, comment peut-il me manquer tellement après 2 jours. Il faudra que je lui en reparle se soir.

POV Sam

Bella vient de partir avec Charlie. Je sors de chez moi une fois que je ne vois plus la voiture de patrouille de Charlie et je mute rapidement. Je fais ma patrouille et passe également par chez Bella pour vérifié que tout va bien. Elle a répondu à mon message qu'elle aussi a aimé cette journée. Je suis aux anges. J'arrive près de sa maison et remarque que sa fenêtre est ouverte. Je reste dans le bois, je ne voudrais pas qu'on me voit sous ma forme de loup par inadvertance. Soudain, j'entends des murmures sortir de la chambre de Bella. Je remercie mon ouïe de loup dans des moments pareil. _Sam… j'aime la sensation de ta peau sur la mienne…. _Elle rêve de moi, mon dieu merci pour cette femme parfaite. _Oh oui Sam… continue … c'est si bon… _Attendez, je rêve où elle a un rêve érotique de nous deux… Je regarde autour de moi pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne. Je mute et m'habille rapidement avant de grimper à l'arbre qui par chance se trouve devant sa fenêtre. J'arrive à la hauteur de sa fenêtre et suis frappé par l'odeur intoxicante de l'excitation de Bella. Je dois retenir mon loup intérieur de lui sauté dessus là tout de suite. Cette femme est parfaite, elle rêve de moi et MON DIEU… Je rêve où elle commence à se caresser les seins en pensant à moi. _Sam… touche moi… mes seins sont en feu….mon entre jambe aussi….Sam… j'ai envie de toi….. MMMHHHH … comme ça Sam …. Plus fort…. Plus loin…_Mon dieu, sa main descend vers son intimité et elle se caresse encore plus. Il faut que je parte sinon je ne serai pas capable de me retenir. Je dois aller prendre une douche froide car mon pantalon est serré et mon érection est de plus en plus douloureuse. Je quitte l'arbre et mute une fois mon pantalon enlevé. Je repars chez moi et prend de suite une douche mais au lieu de prendre une douche froide, je prends une douche bien chaude et me soulage à la main en hurlant le nom de Bella.

Le lendemain matin, je me lève et vais rejoindre Billy pour parler du feu de camp de vendredi. Il est d'accord avec moi pour tout dire à Bella car étant mon imprégnée, elle a le droit de savoir toutes nos légendes et de savoir que certaines sont vrai. J´envoie vite un message a Bella pour lui demander si elle a passé une bonne nuit et lui rappelé qu'on se voit après ces cours. Elle me répond rapidement qu'elle a bien dormi et que je lui manque. Je serai heureux quand elle saura tout. J'espère juste qu`elle ne va pas me repousser après ça. Une fois, mon entretien avec Billy terminé, je repars chez moi pour attendre qu`il soit l´heure d'aller chercher ma belle. Il est presque 15h, je me mets en route, je préfère être trop tôt que trop tard. J` arrive 5 min avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Elle sort de sa classe avec une jeune fille avec qui elle parle joyeusement. Soudain, cette odeur sucrée et horrible en même temps me brule les narines. Je remarque à qques mètres derrière elle. La voyante essaie de lui parler mais ma belle l´envoi sur les roses. Je l´aime encore plus car elle repousse ses sangsues de Cullen.

POV Bella

La journée n´est pas passée assez vite à mon goût. Quand la fin des cours sonne enfin, je sors en compagnie d´Angela et on rigole ensemble car elle veut absolument voir Sam. Soudain, Alice m´appelle. Mais, elle ne comprend pas quand on lui parle celle-là ?

**Oui Alice, tu me veux quoi encore. Je n`ai pas été assez clair. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi ou ton frère. Laissez-moi tranquille une bonne fois pour toute.**

**Mais Bella… **Je ne laisse pas Alice finir sa phrase que je vois Sam appuyer contre mon camion. Sans y réfléchir, je cours vers lui et me réfugie dans ses bras. Il m`a tellement manqué pendant la journée. Je respire un bon coup sa bonne odeur. Je me sens calme et en sécurité. Il me serre fort dans ses bras également et respire mes cheveux.

**Tu m´as manquée chérie. C´est bon de t´avoir à nouveau dans mes bras. **

**Tu m´as manqué aussi Sam. ** Du coin de l´œil, je vois Alice nous regarder de travers et de plisser le nez. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle regarde comme ça tout d´un coup mais j´avoue que je m´en fou. C´est mon homme parfait á moi pas comme Edward. Lui, il me fait peur. J´ai l´impression qu´il me veut pour le déjeuner.

**Sam, tu veux conduire ? **Je lui demande pour pouvoir me blottir dans ses bras pendant qu'il conduira.

**Comme tu veux chérie. **Il monte dans la voiture et nous démarrons pour partir chez lui. Je suis nerveuse. Je vais de nouveau être seule avec Sam. Et je dois avouer que j´ai du mal à me retenir quand il est prêt de moi. Mais bon, je n´ai pas 2 ans non plus, je suis une jeune femme qui va se retrouver avec un homme qu´elle aime et qui ….Stop, j´ai bien dit AIME… Oui, je crois que je l´aime. J´aime Sam Uley. Et puis, ma mère m´a déjà donner les explications sur ce qui ce passe quand un homme et une femme sont intimes. D´ailleurs, elle a même tenu à ce que mon gynécologue me prescrive la pilule. Donc aucun risque de ce côté-là. Mais, je pense trop loin, qui me dit que lui m´aime aussi. Je suis tellement prise dans mes pensées que je ne me suis pas rendue compte que nous sommes déjà arrivé chez lui et qu´il me regarde avec ce regard qui me donne l´impression qu'il me déshabille seulement avec ses yeux…

**Chérie ? Tu es encore avec moi ?**

**Pardon Sam, j´étais dans mes pensées.**

**Tu pensais à moi au moins !**

**Oui. **Je réponds en rougissant. Il se penche vers moi. Oh oui, enfin je vais pouvoir ressentir ses lèvres sur moi. Et effectivement il m´embrasse. Le baiser est tendre au début mais devient passionné et exigeant au fur et à mesure. Nous nous séparons par manque d`air et nos respiration sont haletantes.

**Je pense qu´on devrait rentrer dans la maison chérie sinon mes voisin vont se poser des questions.**

**Pardon. Oui rentrons. J`ai des devoirs à faire et puis il faut encore faire le repas de ce soir.**

**Fait tes devoirs chérie, je m´occupe de la cuisine comme ça on a du temps pour nous après.**

J´accepte sa proposition et commence à faire mes devoirs. Ils sont vite finis car j`ai déjà vu beaucoup de la même matière dans mon ancien lycée. Je rejoins Sam à la cuisine et l´aide à finir le repas. Je mets une part de côté pour Charlie. Et nous allons manger avec Sam. Le repas fini, je vais faire la vaisselle après tout, il a déjà fait le cuisine.

**Chérie, laisse-moi faire la vaisselle.**

**Sam, tu as déjà fait le repas alors laisse-moi au moins faire la vaisselle. Je n´aime pas me sentir inutile.**

**Chérie, tu ne seras jamais inutile. Va déjà nous choisir un film comme ça on aura qqch à faire.**

Je le laisse faire la vaisselle et vais donc nous choisir un film dans sa collection de DVD. Comme hier, il a déjà pris sur lui pour regarder une comédie romantique, je choisi un film d`action. Et puis, si j´ai peur je me blottirai dans ses bras. Une fois la vaisselle finie, Sam me rejoins dans le salon. Il me soulève avec facilité et m´installe sur ses genoux. Je me laisse aller sur son torse en laissant ma tête reposée sur son épaule. Il est un peu surpris du film que j´ai choisi mais ne dis rien.

**Tu as regardé une comédie romantique avec moi hier donc je pensais qu´on pourrait regarder un film d´action aujourd´hui. J´ai donc choisi Blade. Ça te va ?**

**Bien sûr chérie. **

On commence à regarder le film. A certaine scène un peu effrayante pour moi, je me blotti encore plus fort contre son torse. Ça n´a pas l´air de lui déplaire.

**Chérie tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir regarder autre chose. Pas que ça me dérange que tu viennes te cacher dans mes bras pour certaines scène mais je ne voudrais pas avoir de problème avec Charlie si tu fais des cauchemars.**

**Non, pas besoin et puis j´aime être dans tes bras. Je me sens en sécurité comme si on se connaissait depuis des années. C´est un peu bizarre non ?**

**Pas du tout chérie, je ressens la même chose que toi. J´ai du mal à être loin de toi mais je ne peux tout de même pas t´enfermer chez moi pour te garder près de moi.**

**Ça ne me gênerait pas. **Mince, j´ai dit ça à voix haute.

**C´est bon à savoir chérie. Il est déjà l´heure de te ramener chez toi. Je ne veux pas avoir de problème avec Charlie. Il pourrait t´interdire de revenir ici pour le reste de la semaine.**

**Tu as raison. Ramène-moi chez moi.**

La semaine se passe comme ça et tous les jours je vais chez Sam après les cours et tous les jours on se rapproche un plus lui et moi. Vendredi arrive vite et je me réjouis car Sam me parlait tous les jours de ce fameux feu de camp. Il m´a dit que tout ce que je devais savoir serait dit aujourd´hui. Je suis curieuse mais je sais que j´accepterai tout ce qu´on pourrait me dire car j´aime cet homme de tout mon cœur. Et oui, moi Isabella Swan suis complètement et désespérément amoureuse de Sam Uley.

**Chérie, j´espère que tu as confiance en moi. Car ce soir est le grand soir, tu auras une réponse à toutes tes questions.**

**J´ai confiance en toi Sam. Rien de ce qui pourrait être dit ce soir ne me fait peur.**

**Alors on y va.**

POV Sam

Je suis nerveux car ce soir, Bella va savoir ce que je suis été ce que sont les Cullen car je lui dirai pour la protéger. En plus, elle a cours avec certains d´entre eux tous les jours. J´ai du mal à la savoir près d´eux pendant la journée. Billy est déjà là et me regarde en me faisant comprendre que tout se passera bien. Jacob lui, ne me regarde presque plus depuis qu´il sait que je me suis imprégné de Bella. Il sait que je n´y suis pour rien mais il a du mal à l´accepter. Une fois que tous les anciens sont là, Billy nous invite à nous taire et à écouter les légendes.

POV Bella

Billy est entrain de raconter les légendes depuis un moment lorsqu´il en arrive à une légende parlant de sang-froid et de personnes de la tribu qui serait des protecteurs et qu'ils descendent des loups. J´ai un peu de mal à suivre mais Sam me serre encore plus fort dans ses bras et me regarde avec insistance pour voir si je crois à ce que dit Billy.

**Bella, je pense qu´il est temps pour toi de avoir que la légende est vrai. Notre tribu descend des loups et parmi certains portent toujours encore le gène de protecteur comme Embry, Quil, Jacob,Paul et Sam. **Je me retourne vers Sam qui n´ose plus me regarder dans les yeux.

**Billy, si tu crois que je vais croire tout ça sans preuve, tu me connais bien mal. Et toi Sam, regarde-moi.**

Il lève son regard sur moi et ensuite se tourne vers Billy qui lui fait un signe de la tête. Je ne comprends pas car il part dans les bois et à l´endroit où Sam est parti, je vois un immense loup noir sortir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n´ai pas peur, je sais qu´il ne fera rien. Il s´approche de moi et se couche devant mes pieds. Il me regarde et je vois une tristesse dans ses yeux. Ses yeux que je reconnaitrais partout même dans sous cette forme de loup. Sam, mon Sam. Doucement, je passe ma main dans son pelage et je le trouve aussi doux et soyeux que les cheveux de Sam.

**Je te crois mon amour et je n ´ai pas peur de toi. Va te changer et reviens.**

Il repart vers les bois et revient sous sa forme humaine. Une fois assez près de moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et me couvre de baiser. Je réponds à ses baiser car j´en ai besoin. Billy nous ramène à la réalité en rappelant à Sam qu´il doit encore me dire qqch.

**Bella, chez les loups, nous avons un phénomène qui s´appelle l´imprégnation. Cela signifie que lorsque nous rencontrons notre âme sœur, il n´y a plus rien ou personne d´autre qui compte pour nous. Notre devoir premier devient cette femme qui représente tout pour nous. Et, je me suis imprégné de toi lors de notre rencontre à la librairie. C´est pour ça que tes sentiments sont déjà si fort pour moi car il reflète les miens pour toi.**

**Tu veux dire que nous sommes faits l´un pour l´autre et que jamais tu ne me quitteras ?**

**Oui chérie, c´est ce que je veux dire. **Je lui saute dans les bras. J´ai trouvé l´homme de ma vie et en plus il ne me quittera jamais. Je suis la plus chanceuse des femmes sur cette terre. Je ne peux m´empêcher de l´embrasser d´un baiser qui, je l´espère, lui montrera tout l´amour que je ressens pour lui en ce moment.

POV Sam

Je n´y crois pas, elle n´a pas peur de moi. Elle m´accepte comme je suis et en plus elle m´aime. J´en suis sur car ce baiser est rempli d´amour. De son amour pour moi. Je suis le plus chanceux des hommes sur cette terre. Le feu de camp se termine et je prends Bella dans mes bras car elle s'est endormie dans mes bras.

**Sam, tu peux aller déposer Bella chez Emily. Elle a préparé la chambre d´ami.**

**Non, je veux rester avec Sam. **Ma belle s´est réveillée et ne veut pas me quitter.

**Ok chérie. Tu peux dormir chez moi. J´irais sur le divan.**

Une fois chez moi, je lui montre la salle de bain ensuite je lui montre ma chambre. Elle me regarde et m´avoue avoir oublié des habits pour la nuit. Je regarde dans mon armoire et lui sort un t-shirt à moi qui sera assez grand pour lui servir de robe de nuit. Je sors également un de mes boxer au cas où mais elle ne prend que le t-shirt et par dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps j´en profite pour me changer aussi et pour me sortir ce qu´il me faut pour passer la nuit sur le divan. Après qqes minutes, elle sort de la salle de bain. Ces cheveux sont encore humides et mon t-shirt lui arrive juste un peu au-dessus du genou. Elle est tellement sexy comme ça et je sens déjà l´effet que cette femme magnifique à sur moi. Et vu son regard, je pense qu´elle sent rend bien compte. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure et je me rapproche lentement d´elle comme le prédateur que je suis. Elle ne recule pas. Elle n´a pas peur de moi. Je dois rêver. Je me penche vers elle pour prendre possession de ses lèvres magnifique au goût si fruité. Elle me tire plus près d´elle en passant ces mains dans mes cheveux. Mes mains descende le long de sa colonne vertébrale et je m´arrête sur ses fesses. Je lui laisse le temps de me stopper mais au lieu de ça, elle gémit dans ma bouche. Je me recule d´elle et la regarde.

**Chérie, il faut arrêter maintenant sinon je n´en serai plus capable.**

**Sam, je ne veux pas que tu t´arrêtes. **

C´était tout ce qu´il me fallait. Je reprends possession de sa bouche mais je me fais plus exigeant cette fois et elle y répond.

Ne me tuez pas la suite et le premier lemon au prochain chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews et si tout va bien à dans qqes jours.


	3. Chapter 3: Premier rapprochement

Bonjour tout le monde. Merci pour vos review, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Je vous annonce que j'ai une beta qui je l'espère m´évitera les fautes d'orthographes.

**Chapitre 3**

POV Bella

Il voulait vraiment me faire l´amour, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour une première fois. Je sais qu'il sera doux et attentionné. Il m´embrasse avec tellement d´amour et d´envie. Je passe mes mains dans ces cheveux et le rapproche de moi. Je peux déjà sentir l'effet que je lui fais. Il passe ses mains sur mon dos et descend lentement vers mes fesses. Il tire légèrement sur mon t-shirt et le fait sortir de mon pantalon. Il remonte ses mains dans mon dos mais en-dessous de mon t-shirt cette fois-ci. Ces mains sont si douces. Il arrive à mon soutien-gorge et je me bloque. Jamais un homme n'avait été jusque-là avec moi.

**Chérie ? On peut toujours arrêter si tu ne te sens pas prête.**

**Non, continue Sam. Tu es juste le premier avec qui je vais aussi loin.**

**Si tu savais l´honneur que tu me fais en m´offrant ce moment.**

Il enlève mon t-shirt et me regarde plein de désir dans les yeux. Je rougis légèrement. Je veux également lui enlever son t-shirt. Pour se faire, je fais un peu comme lui sauf et lui passe au-dessus de la tête. Il me laisse faire et fini par enlever mon t-shirt complètement. Il me regarde et passe avec ses mains entre mes seins. Je frisonne sous cette caresse. Il repart dans mon dos et dégrafe mon soutien-gorge qui ne tient que grâce aux bretelles. Je lui laisse me l'enlever. Il me soulève soudainement et m'emmène dans sa chambre. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions toujours encore dans le couloir devant la salle de bain. Une fois dans la chambre, Sam de dépose prudemment sur le lit. Il est au-dessus de moi et je vois dans son regard qu'i que du désir et de l'amour. Et tout ça pour moi. Il reprend possession de ma bouche avec un peu plus de force qu´avant. Il promène ces mains sur moi laissant une trainée brulante sous son passage. Je le rapproche de moi encore plus si c'est possible. Il descend plus bas avec ses mains et arrive à la bordure de mon pantalon et me regarde pour avoir mon consentement. Je lui donne en ouvrant le premier bouton. Il continue et descend lentement mon pantalon le long de mes jambes. Il le dépose a cote de son lit et me regarde.

**Chérie, tu es magnifique.**

Je rougis encore plus. Il me caresse le long de mes hanches et caresse les bords mon shorty en dentelle. Il le descend tout doucement pour me laisser le temps de l'arrêter au cas où. Je commence de mon cote à lui déboutonner son short en jean. Et à ma grande surprise, il ne porte rien en-dessous. Il m'embrasse à nouveau mais descend le long de mon cou et arrive à la vallée antre mes seins. Il en prend un légèrement dans la bouche. Je ressens de légers petits courants électriques dans tout mon corps et démarre à mon sein. Il prend l'autre dans sa main et la nasse avec amour et faisant de petit cercle avec son pouce sur mon têton qui durcit sous cette caresse. Il descend avec sa bouche sur mon ventre en délaissant ainsi mon sein et je ressens un vide là où était sa bouche avant. Je gémis de mécontentement.

**Chérie, j'aime se son lorsqu' il sort de ta bouche. **

Il repart à l'assaut de mon corps et dépose des milliers de baiser de mon cou à mes hanches. Il descend le long des mes cuisses jusqu'à ma cheville et refait le chemin inverse. Cette sensation de sa bouche sur mon corps est si excitante que je ne fais que gémir de plaisir. Il arrive avec sa bouche à l'entrée de mon inimitée et me regarde avant de me lécher avec douceur tout le long de ma fente. Il rentre légèrement sa langue dans mon entrée et je gémis de plus en plus fort.

**Chérie. Pas si fort s´il vous plait. Les loups ont une ouïe très développée. Et, je ne voudrais pas être déranger par eux, surtout par un en particulier. **

**Je n'y peux rien Sam mais ce que tu me fais, me fais me sentir si bien que je n'arrive pas à me retenir. **

Il repart ensuite entre mes jambes et commence à me caresser avec ses doigts en plus. Il enfonce un doigt en moi et je me sens bien mais un peu gênée aussi. Jamais aucun homme n'avait fait sa avec mon corps ni moi d'ailleurs. Il fait de léger mouvement de va et vient. Il rajoute ensuite un deuxième doigt et je me sens décollée tout d'un coup. Je suis contente d'être couchée car mes jambes ne me porteraient plus à ce moment précis.

**Oui, jouis pour moi ma belle.**

**SAM….**

Je retombe sur le lit et j'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Sam se couche a cote de moi et me regarde.

**Tu es si belle ma chérie quand tu jouis.**

**Et toi ? Je peux voir que tu as envie de moi et tu ne vas pas rester comme ça ?**

**Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va. **

**Non, je veux te faire plaisir comme tu me l'as fait aussi. **

**Ne te sens pas obligée chérie, je peux prendre une bonne douche froide et tout iras bien. **

Je ne laisse pas finir sa phrase que je le pousse sur le dos. Je l'embrasse et descend vers son cou. Mes mains sa baladent sur son corps et je descends jusqu'à a son érection qui doit être douloureuse. Je laisse mes envies me guidée car je n'ai jamais fait ça. Je descends avec ma bouche le long de son ventre et ma main caresse sa longueur. Sa main rejoint la mienne pour retirer la mienne.

**Sam, je le veux svp. Laisse-moi faire. Dit moi juste si je te fais mal. **

Il enlève sa main de la mienne et je repars à l'exploration de son corps. Je repars avec ma bouche le long de ses hanches et arrive à son érection. Je lèche prudemment sa verge avec le bout de ma langue et je regarde sa réaction. Il a les yeux fermes de plaisir. Je continue donc et le prend dans ma bouche entièrement. Il gémit de plaisir. Je suis rassurée et aussi un peu fier de moi. Je commence à aller de plus en plus vite et je tourne avec ma langue autour de son sexe. Il gémit de plus en plus. J´accélère encore un peu le rythme.

**Chérie, si tu continues je vais jouir dans ta bouche. Humm…**

Ça me donne encore plus de courage pour aller jusqu'au bout. Il comprend que je ne vais pas arrêter et se laisse donc aller à mes caresses. Il jouit dans ma bouche et j´avale tout ce qu'il me donne. Je finis de le nettoyer entièrement.

**Chérie… Si tu savais le bien que tu viens de me faire. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. **

**Merci, je n'étais pas sur si tu allais aimer. J'ai suivis mes envies…**

**SAM, sors de là… Toi et moi on doit régler un truc…**

**Merde, c'est Jacob. Reste ici chérie, je reviens tout de suite. **

**Non Sam, on y va tous les deux. Je ne te laisse pas seul et puis je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il fait ici.**

**Ok mais tu restes derrière moi. Et tu rentres si je te le dis.**

**D´accord.**

POV Sam

Merde, c'était un moment trop bon. Le meilleur de ma vie. Même Leah n'a jamais fait un truc pareil avec moi. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de plaisir. Et là, Jacob viens me couper tout ça. J'aurais tellement voulu aller me fondre en elle. Elle veut venir avec moi donc on s'habille vite et on sort dans mon jardin pour y retrouver un Jacob fou de colère. Il tremble de partout ce qui n'est pas bon signe.

**Jacob, calme-toi. **J'utilise ma voix d'alpha pour le calmer et il se calme légèrement.

**Sam, je voulais de voir seule. Bella, tu peux rentrer svp. Je dois juste parler à Sam. **

**Si tu as qqch à dire à Sam, tu peux le dire devant moi. **

**Elle a raison, je dirais de toute façon.**

**Ok comme vous voulez. Je peux savoir ce qui te prend. Elle vient juste d'apprendre ce que nous sommes et tu lui fais déjà l'amour. En plus, vous ne vous connaissez pas encore assez pour passer ce cap.**

Je vois Bella rougir à ces paroles. Mais, il se prend pour qui. Il connait l´imprégnation pour l´avoir vu dans l'esprit de Paul ou Jared.

**Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde mais sache que Bella et moi n'avons pas encore fait l'amour comme tu le dit. Et même si c'était le cas, ça ne te regarde pas. Elle est mon imprégnée après tout et elle donne son accord et son avis sur ce que nous faisons. Je ne ferais pas qqch qu'elle ne voudrait pas. Et puis, **

**Jacob, Sam a raison. Ça ne te regarde pas ce que nous faisons ensemble. Et je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je veux ou pas. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Je sais que tu ressens plus pour moi que moi pour toi mais j'aime Sam et rein ne changera ça.**

**Tu m'aimes ? **Je savais déjà ce qu'elle ressentait mais l'entendre c'est autre chose.

**Bien sûr, tu es mon loup… **

**Moi aussi je t'aime chérie. **Je la prends dans mes bras pour un baiser passionne et je m'en fou que Jacob soit là ou pas.

**OK. Sam, je te jures que si tu lui brise le cœur ou si tu lui fais mal peu importe comment, tu es un homme mort.**

Je peux le comprendre mais jamais je ne serai capable de lui faire mal, de quelque manière que ce soit.

**Jacob, si un jour je devais faire du mal à Bella, je viendrai personnellement te trouver pour que tu me tues. **

**Alors on est d'accord. **

Sur ces derniers mots, Jacob repars chez lui et je rentre chez moi avec Bella.

POV Bella

Je n'ai jamais vu Jake aussi fâché. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je ne lui ai jamais donné l'impression qu'il pourrait y avoir qqch entre nous. Sam me prend dans ses bras et me fait de petits câlins mais l'ambiance est refroidie. Je m'écarte de Sam et le regarde dans les yeux.

**Je pense que la soirée est finie. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction, je ne lui ai jamais donnée la moindre raison pour penser qu'il avait une chance avec moi. Pardon Sam.**

**Ne t'excuse pas chérie, tu n'y peux rien. Je pense qu'il va lui falloir du temps pour accepter notre couple. Je pense que ses sentiments existent depuis votre enfance. Tu veux regarder un film ou est-ce qu'on va se coucher ? Il est quand même déjà 01h30 du matin.**

**On va se coucher. Je tombe de sommeil maintenant.**

**Ok, allez vient chérie.**

Nous allons nous couché et je tombe dans les bras de Morphée au moment même ou ma tête touche l'oreiller. J'ai encore senti comme Sam a enroulé ses bras autour de moi. Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée en plein forme. Sam dormait toujours, j'ai donc décidé de nous faire le petit déjeuner. Je me rhabille et je descends dans la cuisine. Je regarde dans le frigo et trouve tout ce qu'il nous faut pour faire des œufs brouillé avec du lard ainsi que du pain pour faire des toasts. Je commence à tout préparer et je me décide de faire un peu plus car vu ce que Sam à manger au feu de camp, il doit avoir un bon appétit.

**Hum, ça sent bon ici.**

**Sam, tu es déjà réveillé ? Je n'ai pas fait trop de bruit au moins ?**

**Chérie, je me suis réveillé seul dans mon lit et j'ai une ouïe très développée. Donc je savais où te trouver. Et puis avec cette odeur alléchante…**

**Désolée mais tu dormais encore quand je me suis réveillée et je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller. Et puis je voulais en profiter pour faire le petit-déjeuner. Œufs brouillé avec lard et toast. **

**Super, je meurs de faim.**

Il prend place à la table et je le sers sans perdre de temps et je m'en prends aussi.

**Café ?**

**Oui chérie. Je pourrais m'y habituer…**

Il s'imagine déjà vivre avec moi ou je rêve… C'est un peu rapide non ? Quoi que dormir dans ses bras pour le restant de mes jours me parait tout simplement idéal. Une fois le repas fini, il prend tout et fait la vaisselle.

**Tu as cuisiné donc je fais la vaisselle. Si tu veux tu peux en profiter pour prendre une douche avant que je ne te ramène chez Charlie. **

**Merci, je veux bien. J'espère juste que Jake n'a pas été dire à mon père que j'ai dormi chez toi et non chez Emily.**

**Je ne pense pas que Jacob ferait ça. Il t'aime malgré tout et n'ira pas te créer de problème inutile. **

**J'espère bien. Merci Sam, j'ai vraiment passée une bonne soirée hier. **

**Tu as bien pris le fait que je suis un loup et que tu es mon âme-sœur. J'en suis très heureux car plus on va se connaître et plus on sera intime, plus le lien entre nous sera fort.**

**J'avoue que ça ne me gêne pas trop et puis ça a des avantages aussi. J'aurai toujours un chauffage près de moi si jamais j'ai froid.**

**Faut déjà être ensemble pour pouvoir en profiter…**

**C'est vrai aussi. Bon je file à la douche. Je ne veux pas être en retard et donner des munitions à Charlie pour me punir.**

**Je peux encore avoir un bisou avant.**

Je retourne dans ces bras et on s'embrasse avec douceur mais rapidement le baiser ce fait fougueux et profond. Je me détache de lui à regret et pars prendre ma douche. Une fois sortie de la douche, je m'habille et me coiffe rapidement. Je rejoins Sam qui est prêt aussi et m'attend au salon.

**Tu es prêtes ma chérie ?**

**Oui, on peut y aller. Tu vas me manquer.**

**Toi aussi mais tu n'as qu'à venir me voir quand tu veux ou alors je demande à Charlie si je peux venir chez toi après les cours et je fais à manger pour nous trois chez toi. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr ?**

**Je suis d'accord car en plus de profiter de ta présence, je pourrais aussi avoir la chance de profiter de tes bons petits plats. Tu cuisines très bien et puis je ne devrai plus mangé seul. **

**Alors tu mangeais seul tous les soirs ?**

**Non, parfois je suis invitée chez Paul et Emily mais bon j'ai toujours l'impression de déranger avec ces deux là. Et je dois avouer qu'il arrive aussi que toute la meute se retrouve chez moi pour manger lorsque nous avons des réunions pour savoir qui doit aller en patrouille autour de La Push. Mais on en mange alors que des pizzas car je ne veux pas déranger Emily et que c'est le plus simple. Mais le livreur a déjà fait des remarques sur le nombre de pizza qu'on commande…**

**Sam, si tu veux je veux bien faire la cuisine pour toute la meute lors de vos réunions comme ça plus de problème de curiosité de la part du livreur et en plus vous aurez de bon repas fait maison. Par contre, tu parles de patrouille. Pourquoi vous patrouillé ?**

**Chérie, tu t'es endormie hier pendant que Billy racontais les légendes. En fait, nous nous transformons en loup seulement quand notre ennemi naturel est dans les parages. **

**Et votre ennemi naturel est…**

**Les sang-froid ou si tu préfère les vampires.**

**Très drôle Sam. Ca n'existe pas les vampires. **

**Alors tu acceptes que je sois un loup sans discuter mais tu ne crois pas aux vampires ? Tu es spécial comme fille tu sais.**

**OK, admettons que je te crois. Qui est un vampire ici à Forks ?**

**Chérie, je ne suis pas sur de vouloir te donner la réponse…**

**Sam, dis-le moi. J'ai le droit de savoir que je puisse m'en tenir éloigner le plus possible. **

**Ca est impossible chérie car tout en à dans ton lycée. **

**C'est une blague…**

**Non, désolé.**

**Les Cullen…**

**Quoi, tu as dit quoi ma chérie ?**

**Je dis qu'il doit s'agir des Cullen. Ils sont trop beaux pour être humain et cet Edward me donne la chaire de poule. Je crois que je suis dans la merde **_(un peu moins polie notre Bella)_.

**Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu as déjà eu des problèmes avec lui ou avec eux ? J'avoue que quand je suis venu te chercher l'autre jour et que j'ai vu cette sangsue t'appeler, j'ai eu du mal à me tenir.**

**Alice n'est pas mon problème, elle veut juste qu'on devienne amie pour qu'elle puisse refaire ma garde-robe. Elle, je gère. Son frère, c'est une autre histoire. D'après Alice, il en pince pour moi et il me regarde tout le temps et cherche toujours à me voir. Comme s'il voulait me surveiller, de loin mais quand même. **

**Je pense que je vais devoir parler au conseil et demander de voir le Docteur. **

**Pourquoi le docteur ? **

**Le chef de cette « famille » est le docteur Carlisle Cullen. Il est médecin à l'hôpital de Forks. **

**Tu veux rire un vampire docteur…**

**En fait, ils sont un peu différents des vampires classiques. Ils ne boivent pas de sang humain, seulement du sang animal. C'est pour ça, qu'ils peuvent rester près des vous et pourquoi ont a fait un traité avec eux. Celui-ci serait tout de suite rompu le jour où ils s'attaquent à un humain.**

**Tu me rassures un peu. Mais comment je vais faire moi si il me court après, que puis-je faire ?**

**Je m'en occupe mon cœur.**

**OK. Pas que je veuille te quitter mais Charlie sera bientôt rentré et je ne voudrais vraiment pas être en retard. Tu restes pour manger ?**

**Si Charlie est d'accord, alors volontiers.**

Sur ce, nous nous mettons en route et Sam me ramène chez moi. Je pense aux Cullen et la peur que j'ais d'Edward qui s'explique maintenant. Il faudra que je fasse attention à lui et aux autres de la famille aussi. Alice ne parait pas méchante mais énervante avec le temps à toujours revenir à la charge. Nous sommes déjà chez moi avant même que je ne m'en rende compte. Nous rentrons avec Sam et je vais tout de suite en cuisine pour commencer le repas. Sam me suit et me propose de m'aider. Le diner est presque près lorsque

**Charlie arrive, il vient de tourner dans la rue.**

**OK merci à ton ouïe …**

Effectivement, 2 min après j'entends la voiture de Charlie se garer devant la maison. Il rentre, déposer son pistolet et sa ceinture sur la table du couloir et pend sa veste.

**Salut Sam, bonjour Bella. Alors ce feu de camp, c'était bien ?**

**Bonjour Charlie. Oui, j'ai passée une soirée pleine de surprise et très agréable. **Je regarde Sam et lui fait un petit clin d'œil auquel il répond par un sourire. Je fonds avec se sourire qu'il n'a que pour moi. Il sait très bien à quoi je fais allusion.

**Tant mieux, tu restes pour manger Sam ? Ca sent bon Bella.**

**Je veux bien Charlie et tu as raison, ça sent bon. Mais Bella est une bonne cuisinière de toute façon.**

**Merci les hommes. Alors mettez la table se sera prêt dans 5 min.**

Ils préparent donc la table pendant que je termine le repas. Nous mangeons fois la fin du repas, je fais vite la vaisselle et range la cuisine.

**Charlie, je vous remercie pour l´invitation á mangé et á demain. Bella merci pour la soirée au feu de camp et bonne nuit. On se voit demain?**

**Bonne soirée Sam**

**Bonne nuit et à demain. Merci pour le feu de camp aussi.**

Une fois que Sam est parti, je monte dans ma chambre pour prendre mes affaires et file á la douche. La douche me fait un bien fou. Une fois fini, je retourne dans ma chambre. Mais au moment de me mettre dans mon lit, je sens un courant d´air froid dans mon dos. Je me retourne pour voir Edward Cullen assis dans mon rocking chair.

**Qu´est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre? Comment es-tu entré? Qu´est-ce que tu me veux ?**

**Tellement de questions. Mais je vais te répondre. Je suis entré par ta fene^tre que tu as gentiment laissé ouverte. Je suis ici car au lycée tu es toujours avec cette fille, Angela. Et puis je voulais absolument faire ta connaissance. Tu me plais Bella.**

**Ne me touche pas, je sais ce que tu es. J´ai eu le droit de connaitre les légendes Quileutes.**

**COMMENT TU SAIS CE QUE JE SUIS**

**Edward, qu´est-ce que tu fais dans la chambre de Bella.**Et merde, il fallait que Sam revienne. Il a du me sentir, foutu chien á venir me déranger. Bella est allée directement dans ses bras pour se cacher de moi. Je vais devoir changer ca.

**Je voulais lui parler seule á seule. J´aime beaucoup Bella et je voulais faire connaissance avec elle.**

**Moi, je ne veux rien avoir á fsaire avec toi. Ni avec ta soeur. Tu me donnes la chair de poule et tsa soeur m´énerve a toujours vouloir refaire ma garde-robe.**

**Tu as entendu Sangsue, elle ne veut pas vous connaitre ou etre pret de vous. Et je te signale que tu ne dois pas oublier notre traité. De plus, Bella est mon imprégnée donc connait votre nature.**Minute, j´ai vu dans la tete d´Alice le jour de son arrivée que Bella était ma compagne. Comment peut-elle donc etre son omprégnée.

**Elle sera á moi le chien, ma soeur la vu devenir une des notres. Pour etre plus precis, elle sera ma compagne.** Je lui murmure pour que lui seul l´entende. Je veux un peu l´énervé pour qu´il perde son controle et fasse peur á Bella.

**Tu ne me feras pas perdre le controle. Je me controle très bien et en plus le présence de Bella me calme automatiquement du á son statut d´imprégnée. De plus, vous ne pouvez mordre aucun humain sinon cela brise le traité.**

**Mais Sam, pourquoi tu dis ca? Il n´a rien dit.**

**Si mon amour, il veut que je perde le controle de moi et que je mute, ici, dans ta chambre. Il espère que je te blesse en meme temps. Il veut que je te fasse peur pour que tu t´éloignes de moi.**

**Mais, je dois le dire comment. Je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie. Et rien ni personne n´arrivera á me faire avoir peur de Sam. J´ai confiance en lui. Je l´aime et toi tu me fais peur. Tu comprends la différence?**

**Je connais la différence mais je te ferai changer d´avis**. Et si je dois y passer les resetant de mes jours, tu seras á moi. Tu finiras par reconnaitre ton compagnon et je te ferai devenir comme moi. Il me faudra beaucoup de patience mais j´ai l´éternité après tout.

**Je te souhaite une bonne mon coeur, fais de beaux reves. Sam.** Il faut que je parle avec Alice de cette histoire d´imprégnation. J´ai vu dans sa tete que Bella serait ma compagne. Je quitte donc la chambre de Bella et file chez moi. Je saute directement dans ma chambre et me change après avoir pris un douche. Je ne veux pas sentir le chien et attirer l´atttention de ma famille la dessus.

**Alice. Il faut que je te parle directement.**

**Je suis là. Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi je ne pouvais plus te voir?**

**Je suis allé chez Bella. Je voulais la voir, lui parler. Mais ce chien est arrivé. Alice, tu as bien vu que Bella était ma compagne et qu´elle deviendra une des nôtres?**

**Le premier jour au lycée, effectivement je l´ai vu devenir une des notres mais depuis je ne vois plus son avenir ou très flou. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?**

**Ce chien prétend que Bella est son imprégnée et elle le croit en plus.**

**Edward, tu sais très bien que mes visions sont subjectives. Le futur peut toujours changer.**

**Donc, elle peut toujours encore devenir une des nôtres alors...**

**Non Edward, si elle est vraiment ce que ce chien prétend alors tu n´as plus aucune chance de changer l´avenir. Surtout si le lien de l´imprégnation à déjà été amplifié par le rapprochement charnel**. Je n´imagine meme pas ce chien lui faire l´amour. Il pourrait la tuer.

**Je ne pense pas que ce rapprochement se soit déjà fait. Bella a encore cette odeur de pureté.**

**Edward, n´oublie pas ta famille. Si tu l´as transforme, nous allons avoir une guerre avec la meute. Réfléchis à ce que tu fais.**

**Qui te dis que je le ferai moi-meme? Tu oublies que je ne peux pas lire dans son esprit. Je suis sur que Bella ser un bouclier une fois transformée. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous avons une connaissance qui donnerait tout pour avoir un tel pouvoir à sa disposition.**

**Tu ne penses quand meme pas à informer les Volturis de ce qui se passe ici. Tu es fou, tu sais bien qu´Aro te veux toi comme moi dans sa garde. Je refuse de mettre Jasper en danger. Aro le tueras s´il apprend que Jasper Hale et le Major Withlock sont la meme personne. Il voudra le détruire à cause de sa participation dans les guerres du Sud. Je ne veux pas perdre mon compagnon pour que tu puisses avoir la tienne.**

**Alice, je ne te ferai jamais ca, tu le sais bien. Je te préviendrais assez tot pour que toi et jasper puissiez partir loin. De plus, je compte lui proposer de rejoindre sa garde avec Bella. Il oubliera peut-etre pour un certain temps que tu existes.**

**Carlisle, viens vite.**

**Pourquoi tu appelles Carlisle. C´est inutile.**

**Que se passe-t-il Alice?**

**Il veut faire venir les Volturis pour avoir Bella dans sa vie. Il risque nos vies pour avoir Bella. Or, il vient de me dire qu´elle est l´imprégnée de Sam. L´alpha de la meute.**

**As-tu perdu la tête mon fils? Si elle est l´imprégnée de l´alpha, tu dois te tenir loin d´elle. Et puis, pourquoi les Volturis?**

**Il pense que Bella sera un bouclier car elle résiste à son pouvoir. Il veut donc en parler à Aro pour que le traité ne soit pas brisé car il ne la transformera pas lui-même.**

**Mon fils, laisse cette fille tranquille. Ne risque pas ta vie et celle de ta famille alors qu´elle ne t´appartient pas.**

**ELLE EST À MOI**. Je quitte ma chambre par la fenetre. J´ai besoin d´etre seul, de réfléchir à tout ce qui vient de se dire. Elle est et sera toujours à moi. Il faut que je trouve un moyen sans quàlice ne me voit, de prévenir Aro.

POV Sam

Je prend par le bois puisque je suis venu en voiture avec Bella. SUr le chemin de retour, une odeur forte de sangsue me brule les narines. Je décide donc de la suivre et me retrouve sous la fenetre de ma belle. Je monte vite dans sa chambre et je me retoruve face à un Cullen. Il me dit qu´il veut juste faire connaissance avec Bella et qu´il l´aime. Il veut faire d´elle sa compagne parce que soit disant sa soeur la vu. Il ne la touchera pas, jamais. Il faut que je parle au conseil pour trouver une solution et ensxuite il faudra que je revois les patrouilles pour passer plus souvent devant chez les Swan.

**Ça va ma chérie, il ne t´as pas fait mal?**

**Non, j´ai eu peur c´est tout. Je suis dans la merde, n´est-ce pas Sam? J´ai vu ses regards sur moi et entendu ses paroles. Il veut que je devienne comme lui, que je te quitte pour lui.**

**Il ne te touchera pas, plutot mourrir que de vivre sans toi.**

**NON, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas vivre sans toi.**

**Je ne te quitterai pas ma belle. Je dois aller prévenir la meute et le conseil. Il faut faire quelque chose pour qu´il ne t´approche pas.**

**Ne me laisse pas toute seule, j´ai peur qu´il revienne si tu pars.**

**Je sors alors jusque dans le bois derrière chez toi pour muter et prévenir la mneute. Je reviens tout de suite.**

**Je veux pouvoir te voir de ma fenetre Sam, j´ai trop peur.**

**OK.** Je descends vite par la fenetre et reste dans le bois pret de sa fenetre mais de facon à ne pas etre vu de la rue.

_Jacob, tu es là?_

_Sam, que se passe-t-il? On t´attend chez toi pour la réunion._

_J´étais sur le chemin du retour quand j´ai repréré une sangsue. Je l´ai donc suivie et je me suis retrouvé derrière chez Bella._

_Elle n´a rien dis-moi?_

_Ce Cullen était dans sa chambre. Il prétend que la voyante aurait vu Bella devenir une des leurs mais le plus important, elle deviendrait sa compagne._

_Il est fou. Jamais il ne s´approchera de Bella assez près pour faire ca. De plus, cela briserai la traité. Il veut la guerre ou quoi? Et Bella, ça va?_

_Elle a eu plus de oeur que de mal. Mais, je dois rester cette nuit ici. Elle a peur qu´il revienne et moi aussi. On ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans sa petite tete. Contrairement à lui._

_Ok, je préviens les autres et j´organise de nouvelles patrouilles pour passer plus souvent et plus près de chez Bella._

_Merci Jacob. C´est la raison pourquoi j´ai fait de toi mon beta. Tu es toujours là pour me seconder._

_Pour protéger Bella, plutôt deux fois qu´une._

_Je te laisse Jacob, je dois aller rejoindre Bella pour la rassurée._ Je coupe le contact avant d´avoir une réponse car je sens la peur de Bella. Je reprend forme humaine, remet mon short et remonte dans sa chambre. Elle me laisse passer puis reviens se blottir dans mes bras.

_J´ai prévenu Jacob. Il va prévenir les anciens et organisé de nouvelles patrouilles pour qu´on passe plus osuvent et plus pres de chez toi. Viens, il faut que tu dormes un peu. La soirée aura été mouvementée._

Je la prends dans mes bras et elle se laisse faire. Le choc est profond je pense. Je la dépose doucement dans son lit et me met pret d´elle. Elle vient se blottir dans mes bras et fini par s´enformir. J´en profite pour repenser aux paroles de cette sangsue. Il veut vraiment faire de ma belle sa compagne et une des sien. Il faudra le surveiller de pres et je pense quíl faudra demander une réunion avec le reste de cette famille pour voir s´il cautionne ce que leur fils veut faire. Je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil aussi mais je suis vite réveiller par ma belle qui fait un cauchemar. Je la serre un peu plus dans mes bras et la rassure en lui parlant tout doucement à l´oreille. Elle se rendort profondément sans faire de nouveau cauchemares. Le matin, lorsque le soleil commence à passé au travers de sa fenetre, je me lève en faisant attetnion de ne pas réveiller ma belle. Je lui laisse un petit mot sur l´oreillé près d´elle pour qu´elle le voit à son réveil.

_Ma chérie, je t´ai laissé dormir car tu en avais besoin après cette nuit pleine d´émotions. J´ai entendu que Charlie allait bientot se réveiller donc je suis parti. Je reviens dans 1h. Le temps de prendre une couche et de me changer et je reviens. Embry reste autour de chez toi pour etre sur que la sangsue ne revienne pas avant mon retour. Je t´aime. Bisous ma chérie. Sam_

POV Bella

Je me réveille car j´ai légèrement froid. Je cherche Sam mais il n´est plus. Je regarde partout dans la chambre et autour de moi. Sur l´oreillé à coté de moi, je toruve un petit mot de Sam. Heureusement, qu´il a une bonne ouie sinon Charlie aurait pu le découvrir dans ma chambre. Je pense que j´aurais été punie à vie. Je me lève et vais vite prendre ma douche. Je descends et retrouve Charlie à la cuisine avec le journal et juste une tasse de café.

**Tu n´as pas pris de petit-déjeuner j´espère?**

**Non pourquoi?**

**Je voulais faire des pancakes aux myrtilles. Tu es d´accord?**

**Je ne peux que dire: MIAM...**

Je vais donc faire le petit-déjeuner et comme je sais que Sam va arriver j´en fais un peu plus. 10 min après que tout soit pret, j´entend qu´on frappe à la porte. Je vais ouvrir et je me trouve devant mon loup. Je saute dans ses bras. Il m´a manqué le temps qu´il n´était pas là.

**Charlie, c´est Sam.**

**Salut fiston, tu manges avec nous? Je pense que Bella a été trop généreuse avec ses pancakes.**

**Bonjour Charlie et comment pourrais-je dire non à une telle invitation.**

Je souffle à Sam que je l´ai fait exprès car je savais qu´il devait revenir et qu´il n´aurait surement pas pris le temps de manger. Il me répond avec un sourire rien que pour moi car Charlie est reparti dans son journal. Je suis heureuse qu´il soit là. Charlie nous préviens qu´il va regarder un match chez Billy aujourd´hui. Je commence à ranger la cuisine et à faire la vaisselle. Sam est vite venu m´aider. Nous sortons ensuite dans le jardin derrière la maison et je vois Sam regarder dans le bois et faire un signe de tete.

**Embry était là?**

**Oui mais il va partir maintenant que je suis là.**

**Attend. Embry, je ne sais pas si tu as faim mais il reste des pancakes aux myrtilles. Si tu veux tu peux venir manger avant de repartir.**

Je vois Embry sortir du bois avec juste un short et un grand sourire sur le visage quelques minutes après avoir

**Bella tu es trop bonne. Je n´ai rien manger depuis que j´ai pris mon tour de garde à 4h ce matin.**

**Alors suis-moi. Je vais te donner de à manger et si jamais tu n´as pas assez, je peux encore te faire des toasts au beurre.**

**Sam, garde la bien sinon je te la prend.**

**Pas de crainte de ce coté là, je l´ai je la garde.**

**Et, j´ai encore mon mot à dire!**

**Bien sur ma chérie. Je t´écoute.**

**Alors pour commencer Embry, je suis avec Sam et je ne le quitterai pour personne. Deuxièmement, je compte faire la cuisine pour tout le monde tous les jours chez Sam. Si tu es d´accord bien sur? Je ferai alors le repas de Charlie en meme temps et le lui ramèrai après quand je rentre. Comme ca tout le monde pourra avoir un bon repas et en plus ca vous changera des pizzas.**

Embry se jette sur moi et me hurle dans les oreilles.

**Bella, tu es la meilleure. Sam dis oui, je t´en supplie. J´en ai marre des pizzas.**

**Bella, ne te sens pas obligée de le faire. Mai si ca peut te faire plaisir alors je suis d´accord car en plus je t´aurais chez moi tous les jours.**

**Alors c´est réglé. À partir de demain, je cuisine chez toi. Je préviendrai Charlie mais je pense qu´il sera content que je ne sois pas seul le soir quand il rentre tard. Embry, tu viens que je te donne à manger.**

Je rentre donc dans la cuisine avec Embry derrière s´assié à la table et se sert. Il mange autant que Sam donc j´ai la confirmation quíl s´agit d´un truc de loup. Je lui fais encore vite quelques toasts car il ne reste plus beaucoup de pancakes. Il mange tout jusqu´à la dernière miette. Il e lève et sort rejoindre Sam. Je les rejoins après avoir vite refais une vaisselle.

**Embry, tu as au moins fait la vaisselle avec?**Sam gronde un peu sur Embry mais je me dépèche de sortir pour le sauver.

**Sam laisse tranquille, il n´y avait qu´une assiette et un verre. Pas de quoi faire un foin. En plus, il était invité. Mais je compte sur vous quand je ferai à manger chez toi. Je cuisine et vous faites la vaisselle. OK?**

**Pas de soucis Bella. Bon, je vais rejoindre les autres et leur annoncés la bonne nouvelle. Merci Bella, les pancakes était délicieux. Si se soir, tu fais ca aussi bien je te jure que tu deviendras notre cuisinière attitrée. Tu es déjà la femme de l´alpha, tu fais partie de la famille. Et pour l´aide ne t´en fais pas, on sera tous la pour aider. Une partie pour préparer la table et une autre pour faire la vaisselle. On fera ainsi une tournante. A ce soir vous deux.**

Et Embry avait disparu dans les bois. Je me rapproche de Sam et me blottis dans ces bras. Je lui demande quand il veut partir pour la réseve.

**Sam, Edward ne peut pas aller à la réserve où?**

**Non, aucune sangsue ne peut venir sur notre territoire, ca fais partie du traité.**

**Alors laisse nous partir directement. Charlie est chez Billy, on s´arretera pour que je puisse le prévenir et voir si il est d´accord.**

**OK. Alors en route ma chérie.**

On rentre dans la maison pour prendre mes affaires et on prend mon camion pour partir à la réserve. On s´arrete chez Billy. Je frappe à la porte et c´es Jake qui vient ouvrir.

**Bella? Tu viens voir ton père?**

**Oui et non. Je dois lui dire quelque chose et lui poser une question en même temps.**

**Entre. Sam. Tu es venu avec Bella? Du nouveau concernant la sangsue?**

**Rien de neuf pour la sangsue et oui, on est en route pour chez moi. Embry n´est pas encore venu te voir?**

**Embry? Non, pourquoi?**

**Tu verras. Suis Bella.**

**Charlie, tu es là?**

**Bella? Il y a un problème?**

**Non tout va bien. Je voulais te voir car je voudrais aller chez Sam tous les jours après l´école pour faire à manger pour tout le monde. Je ferai aussi qqch pour toi. Et quand tu rentres, tu me préviens. Comme ça, je me mets en route et on se retrouve à la maison. Je ne suis plus seul à la maison à t´attendre et je peus faire à manger pour ces jeunes qui ne mangent que des pizzas. Billy, tu peux venir aussi comme ca toi aussi tu mangeras correctement un peu plus souvent.**

**Merci Bella. C´est une bonne idée. Allez Charlie, accepte. Bella a raison, elle est seule tous les soirs car tu rentres tard.**

**OK, j´accepte. Je suis content que tu es eu cette idée. Sam tu es d´accord? Je suppose que c´est chez toi que tout va se faire?**

**Oui, je suis d´accord et meme content que Bella se propose si gentiment pour prendre soinde nous tous.**

Nous partons ensuite pour la maison de Sam. En route, on s´arrete à l´épicerie pour faire quelques courses. Je fais faire des lasagnes pour ce soir. Sam les adores donc je pense que les autres vont apprécier aussi. Nous arrivons chez Sam et je vois que toute la maute est là. Sauf Jake mais il va nous rejoindre. Embry a prévenu tout le monde et nous regarde avec un gran sourire sur le visage.

**Bella, j´ai fait suivre l´info et comme tu vois tout le monde attend de voir ce que ca va donner pour ce soir. Je leur ai déjà dit que niveau petit-déjeuner tu es super donc ils veulent voir si je n´ai pas menti.**

**Ok, alors aidez-moi à tout rentrer. Je vais vous faire mes lasagnes ce soir.**

**Les gars, je peux vous dire que ces lasagnes sont les meilleures que j´ai jamais mangée.**

**Sam, tu es parti pris car je suis ta petite amie.**

**Non, je te jure que je te dirais la meme chose si tu étais une étrangère.**

**Alors on rentre mauvaise troupe, je veux faire à manger pour vous bande d´estomac sur pattes.** Je rentre dans la cuisine en rigolant à voir leur tete à ma remarque. Sam me montre où tout se trouve et je commence à faire à manger pour ces loups. En voyant tout ce que je fais je me demande où Sam prend l´argent pour tout ca mais je n´ose pas lui demander. Et puis ca ne me regarde pas mais je comote bien participer et demander à Charlie aussi. Après tout, je cuisine aussi pour lui. Sam viens me rejoindre et m´aide en suivant mes intructions. Une fois les lasagnes au four (en tout cas la première fournée), je rejoins les hommes dans le salon. Soudain, on frappe à la portre. Je me dis que Jake nous rejoins mais en fait c´est Paul er Emily. Quand elle me voit, elle se dirige vers moi et me gronde légèrement.

**Bella, tu aurais du me dire que tu voulais faire à manger pour tout le monde. Je serais venu t´aider.**

**Merci Emily mais j´avoue que c´était une idée de dernière minute. Mais, je compte faire ca tous les soirs donc si tu veux vraiment m´aider, il suffit de me rejoindre.**

**Ok, par contre, les gars je compte sur vous pour participer au frais des courses car Sam met sa maison à votre disposition quand vous le voulez et maintenant, Bella va faire la cuisine pour vous tous tous les soirs. Je compte sur vous.**

**OK Emily. Comme tu veux.** Ils ont tous répondu en meme temps. C´est drole.

**Emily, si je peux te rassurer. J´ai déjà prévenu tout le monde qu´on va faire une tournante par groupe. Un groupe pour faire la vaisselle et l´autre pour préparer la table.**

**Ok, Embry. Très bonne initiative. Je propose que vous fassiez aussi une tournante pourt allez faire les courses avec Bella quand se sera nécessaire.**

**Merci Emily. Je pense que pour faire les courses, c´est moi qui le ferai. Et pour l´aide financière je suis d´accord. Je propose que chacun mette de l´argent dans un pot que je vais mettre sur l´armoire dans le couloir. Comme ca, chacun donne ce qu´il peut car on n'a pas tous les mêmes revenus.**

**Sam, Charlie et moi allons participer aussi car je mange avec et je rapporterai sa part à Charlie.**

**Pour Charlie, j´accepte à contre coeur mais toi tu ne mettras rien dans le pot. Après tout, tu feras déjà la cuisine et les courses. Donc tu as déjà une contribution. Et puis, je pense que tes lasagnes sont finies.**

Il a l´art de mon faire changé de sujet. Mai sil a raison, mes lasagnes sont bonne. Je vais à la cuisine suivie d´Emily qui sort les lasagnes du four et va les mettres sur la table. Pendant ce temps, je mets la deuxième fournée au four. Je rejoins tout le monde à la table et je remarque que tout le monde m´attend pour commencer.

**Vous pouvez commencer, pas besoin de m´attendre.**

**Si ma chérie, tu as fais ce bon repas donc on t´attend pour commencer.**

Je m´assié à coté de Sam et annonce à tout le monde que le "Buffet" est ouvert. Ils se ruent sur mes lasagnes et je n´entend plus rien. Si, de temps en temps...

**Miam, c´est trop bon Bella...** Embry

**Sam n´a pas menti, c´est délicieux...** Quil

**Tu as le poste Bella, je ne veux plus manger des plats tout prêts...** Jared

**Bella, tu as vraiment un talent pour la cuisine. Je te félicite**. Emily

**Bella, tu veux m´épouser?** Seth

**Et les gars calmer vous, ce ne sont que des lasagnes... Et puis je suis déjà comblée avec un homme parfait.**

**Merci ma chérie mais je donne raison aux gars, c´est trop bon.**

Soudain, on frappe à la porte et elle s´ouvre sur Jake. Il vient se mettre à la droite de Sam. Pendant ce temps, je vais chercher les lasagnes car il ne reste plus rien des premières. Je sers vite Jake avant que autres ne se jettent denouveau dessus. Heureusement, j´avais déjà mis un petit plat de coté pour Charlie. Il devra juste le réchauffer. Je regarde autour de moi et je me rend compte que je suis enfin chez moi. Si on peut dire.

Voilà, c'était le 3è chapitre. J'espère que le lemon vous a plu et que la prochaine fois il n'y aura pas d'interruption pour notre couple…

Je donne le rôle de « maman » de meute à Bella car c'est elle qui est avec l'alpha et pas Emily dans cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous à plus et la suite la semaine prochaine.

Encore merci pour tous les reviews , ça me fait plaisir surtout qu'il s'agit de ma première fiction. J'ai déjà des idées pour d'autres fictions, je voulais avoir votre avis, je pense au couple Bella/Paul, Bella/Jacob, Bella/Seth et peut-être donner une chance au clan vampire avec Bella/Jasper, Bella/Emmett et pourquoi pas avec un ou deux Volturis : Bella/Demetri, Bella/Felix ou Bella/ Alec. Donnez-moi vos avis et préférences et je verrai par quoi je commence et dans laquelle je me lance après celle-ci.


	4. Chapter 4: L amour simplement

Bonjour, je vous remercie de tout cœur pour vos reviews. J'essaye de répondre à tout le monde en privé en fonction de mes possibilités.

J'espère que le fils de l'histoire vous plait toujours et que je pourrais vous satisfaire jusqu'au bout. Un grand merci à ma bêta de corriger les fautes éventuelles qui reste malgré mes corrections.

Rose : Merci de suivre mon histoire et contente que tu apprécies. Merci pour ta réponse pour ma prochaine fiction.

N'gie : Merci pour ton commentaire et je prends note de ta préférence pour ma prochaine fiction.

Beatrice : Ton commentaire m'a fat plaisir, Edward n'a pas le rôle du gentil dans ma fiction et je prends également note pour ma prochaine fiction.

Souzierr : Edward va faire le con et bien sûr que Sam sera toujours là pour défendre sa belle mais je ne te dirai pas de trop sinon plus de suspense. Merci pour ton commentaire et ton choix pour ma prochaine fiction.

Emeraude 76 : Heureuse que mon histoire te plaise et ton choix est noté.

**Chapitre 4**

POV Bella

Et voilà, le week-end touche à sa fin et je suis un peu déçue. Demain, je repars au lycée et je devrais supporter les Cullen. En plus, je vais passer quelques heures loin de mon loup. Pendant le repas, Sam a programmé les nouvelles patrouilles en passant par chez moi mais aussi dans le bois qui se trouve derrière mon lycée. Comme ça, même là, je serai toujours sous surveillance. J'ai un peu l'impression de ne plus avoir de vie privée mais bon c'est pour mon bien. Edward m'a vraiment fait peur hier avec ses remarques. Il me donne l'impression d'être son petit objet personnel que personne ne peut toucher et qu'il ne veut surtout pas devoir partager. Je suis contente d'avoir la meute pour me protéger. Je pense que quand il se fixe sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un, il ne lâche pas le morceau jusqu'à ce qu'il obtient ce qu'il veut. Et pour moi, ça veut dire ma vie car étant un vampire, il voudra faire de moi ce qu'il est aussi. Et je ne veux pas devenir un vampire, je veux pouvoir vivre ma vie en sachant que chaque jour peut-être le dernier mais surtout, je veux pouvoir avoir des enfants. Attendez, pourquoi je pense à avoir des enfants… Je n'ai jamais eu envie d'enfants et là c'est tout le contraire. Sam me change sans que je m'en rende compte et quelque part, j'en suis heureuse. J'imagine déjà ce que ça donnerai un mélange de Sam et moi. Nos enfants seront beau, j'en suis sur.

**Bella, Charlie arrive. Tu es prête ?**

**Pardon Sam, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Oui je suis prête, bien que je n'ai pas très envie de partir et de dormir seule cette nuit.**

**Tu pensais à moi au moins. Et, je te rassure je serai autour de chez toi. C'est moi qui prends la première garde.**

**Je te laisserai la fenêtre ouverte alors. **Je lui murmure pour que lui seul l'entende.

**Bella, on tenait à tous te remercier pour ce bon repas. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas aussi bien manger.**

**Mais de rien les garçons. Je suis bien contente que vous avez aimé. Si vous avez des préférences, il faut me le dire.**

On frappe à la porte et Charlie entre.

**Alors la jeunesse, vous avez bien mangé ?**

**OUI. **Ils ont répondu tous en cœur.

**Il me reste quelque chose au moins Bella ?**

**Oui Charlie, je t'avais fait un petit plat à part.**

**Ok alors en route pour la maison. Tu as cours demain. A demain la jeunesse.**

**A demain Charlie. Bella, tu devras encore faire des courses ou pas pour le repas de demain ? On peut les faire directement après les cours si tu veux ?**

**Merci Embry mais je pensais que c'est Sam qui venait me chercher après les cours !**

**Chér… Bella, je pense que je ne serais pas rentré à l'heure. Donc j'ai demandé à Emby de prendre le premier tour pour faire les préparatifs du repas (donc courses) avec toi et Jared et Paul se joindront à lui pour préparer le reste. **Il se rattrape sur le chérie car Charlie est là et il me fait comprendre par un sourire qu'il est désolé. Mais c'est vrai qu'il sera en patrouille toute la nuit donc il sera peut-être encore entrain de dormir.

**Ok pas de soucis. On se voit demain. Bonne nuit tout le monde. **Je fais quand même un petit bisou sur la joue de Sam.

Nous repartons à la maison avec Charlie. Un fois rentré, Il part à la cuisine pour se chauffer sa lasagne.

**Charlie, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit et bon appétit.**

**Merci Bella. Bonne nuit aussi.**

Je monte rapidement les escaliers en faisant attention de ne pas tomber. J'ouvre vite la fenêtre de ma chambre et part avec mes affaires de nuit prendre une douche. La douche me fait un bien fou. Il mange quand même beaucoup ces loups mais bon ça me fait plaisir de cuisiner pour eux. Une fois lavée et changée, je repars dans ma chambre pour y trouver mon loup. Il était entré par ma fenêtre pendant que j'étais à la douche.

**Coucou ma belle, je n'ai pas été trop long ?**

**Non. C'est juste parfait. Mais si tu es ici qui fait la patrouille dehors ? Pas que je me plains mais bon la réserve et Forks doivent être surveillé aussi je suppose ?**

**Jared et Jacob sont dehors et se partage le périmètre. Comme je suis ici, ils ne viendront pas près de la maison.**

Il n'y aura donc aucun risque qu'un loup nous dérange… J'aime cette idée.

**Alors vient ici mon loup, je veux un gros câlin…**

**Chérie pas que je ne veux pas mais n'oublies pas que Charlie est en bas.**

**Non je n'oublie pas mais l'homme que j'aime à une ouïe très fine et peut me prévenir quand il monte pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Et puis, je sais être très silencieuse quand il faut. **Je me rapproche de lui comme un prédateur sur sa proie. Il me regarde avec un désir grandissant dans les yeux. Une fois près de lui, je referme mes bras sur son cou et prend possession de ses lèvres. Je lui fais passer par ce baiser tout l'amour et tout le désir que je ressens pour lui. Il resserre sa prise sur moi et approfondi le baiser en léchant ma lèvre inférieure. J'ouvre donc ma bouche et une danse commence entre nos langues pour savoir qui dominera l'autre. Il me fait reculer en ne brisant pas le baiser et je cogne contre mon lit. Il nous fait basculer sur celui-ci et ce place au –dessus de moi. Il me regarde dans les yeux surement à la recherche d'une hésitation. Mais, je ne doute pas et prend donc les devants en commençant à lui ouvrir son short (et oui il ne porte pas de t-shirt notre loup…). Il comprend mon geste et commence à me caressé par-dessous mon débardeur. Il arrive rapidement à faire passer ce dernier par-dessus ma tête. On se retrouve donc a égalité pour le moment. Je termine de lui enlevé son short et je remarque que Dieu merci, il ne porte rien en-dessous. Je peux donc directement voir tout l'effet que j'ai sur mon loup et j'adore ça. Il m'enlève à sont tour mon short et nous sommes nus tous les deux. Il me regarde un moment avant de reprendre possession de ma bouche. Il balade ses mains sur tout mon corps qui est déjà en feu. J'aime sentir ses mains sur mon corps. Je le caresse à mon tour et termine par prendre son sexe bien dur en main. Il gémit légèrement. Et se son me fait fondre encore plus.

**Sam, fais moi l'amour… Je veux plus, je veux te sentir en moi, je ne veux plus faire qu'un avec toi…**

**Tu es sûr mon amour ? Car je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne sais pas attendre. C'est vrai que je ressens la même chose que toi mais je ne veux pas te brusquer.**

**Sam, fait moi tienne entièrement…**

Il descend donc sa main jusqu'à mon intimité et commence ses caresses. Après avoir bien pris soin de mon clitoris, il enfonce 1 doigt puis deux en moi. Je commence à me mouvoir en suivant ses mouvements. Il pompe de plus en plus vite en moi. Il fait de mon corps ce qu´il veut et je ne sais rien faire contre ce sentiment de bien être qui grimpe en moi mais je veux plus...

**Sam… ne me fait pas languir…. Hum… je te veux en moi…**

Il retire ses doigts et je ressens directement un vide en moi mais ça ne dure pas car je sens qu'il se présente à mon entrée. Il s'introduit tout doucement pour ne pas me faire mal et me laisser le temps de m'habituer à sa taille ( et oui, il est bien monté mon loup). Il arrive contre ma barrière et la brise d'un petit coup. Merde, ça fait mal quand même. Je me fige et il s'arrête aussi en me regardant dans les yeux.

**Pardon ma chérie, je ne voulais pas te faire mal.**

**Ce n'est rien mon amour. C'est normal, je m'y attendais.**

La douleur s'estompe légèrement et je lui fais comprendre de reprendre ses va et vient. Il fini par être entièrement en moi et je suis au ange. Je sens comme un vide que je ne savais pas là, se remplir. Comme si je n´étais pas complète avant, qu´une moitié que je ne savais pas ma manquer avait rejoint mon âme. Je lui fais comprendre que je veux plus.

**Sam… plus fort … plus vite…. Je te veux entièrement … ne te retiens pas…**

**Bella, pour ta première fois je ne peux pas laisser sortir le loup. Tu n'es pas encore prête t je ne veux pas te faire peur ou mal.**

**Sam, je ne suis plus forte que ce que tu crois….**

Il relève alors mes jambes qui était autour de sa taille, pour les mettre au-dessus des ses épaules. Ce nouvel angle, lui permet d'entrer plus loin en moi. Il accélère donc ces mouvements et y mets un peu plus de force. OH mon dieu que c'est bon…

**Trop bon…. Vas-y… plus fort…**

**OH Bella… tu es si étroite et si chaude… tellement humide… tellement bon…**

Il s'enfonce encore une fois avec force en moi et je sens l'orgasme qui gonfle en moi.

**Ne t'arrête pas mon cœur… continue … je ne tiendrai…**

Il me donne encore un coup plus fort que le premier et je sens l'orgasme me prendre et m'emmener dans des contrées inconnues….

**SAM… OH MON DIEU…**

**BELLA…. OHHHHH**

Je sens que lui aussi atteins l'orgasme et libère sa semence en moi. Il reste en moi un moment avant de se tourner sur le coté.

**Tu avais dit que tu serais silencieuse…. J'espère que Charlie ne nous a pas entendus….**

**Pardon mais c'était tellement bon que je n'ai pas su me retenir. Mais, je pense que si Charlie avait entendu quelque chose, il serait déjà monter. Tu restes avoir moi n'est-ce pas ?**

**Bien sûr, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais partir après ce qui viens de se passé ?**

**Non. Mais je voulais l'entendre de ta bouche.**

Je me ressers contre lui et m'endors rapidement après lui avoir soufflé un « Je t'aime Sam ». Il me prend donc dans ses bras et c'est ainsi que nous nous endormons paisiblement. Je rêve toute la nuit de ce qu'il vient de se produire avec mon loup et j'en suis heureuse. J'ai l'impression que notre lien c'est encore renforcer et que maintenant je suis reliée à Sam par un câble en acier trempé. Je l'aime et je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui. Mais je pense que c'est le cas pour lui aussi.

POV Edward

Mince, ces loups sont partout mon dieu. Comment je vais faire moi pour prendre ce qui me revient. Heureusement, les cours reprennent demain été aucun d 'eux ne va dans notre lycée. Je rentre donc chez moi et attend que le jour se lève pour aller au lycée.

POV Bella

Le soleil commence à passer par ma fenêtre. Je regarde Sam qui dort encore à mes côtés. Il a l'air si paisible sur le moment. Je veux me lever mais un bras puissant me retiens.

**Où vas-tu comme ça ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser partir après cette nuit...**

**Sam, tu es réveillé ? Je voulais juste aller faire le petit-déjeuner. Et puis Charlie va bientôt se lever.**

**OK, je m´habille et je te laisse mais pas avant d´avoir reçu un baiser de la plus merveilleuse femme au monde.**

Je lui fais vite un bisou pour aller voir si Charlie est en bas mais mon loup ne le voit pas de cette manière et approfondi rapidement notre baiser. Je suis prête à me perdre dedans lorsqu'il s´éloigne et se rhabille. Je grogne un peu de mécontentement.

**Du calme chérie, on aura toute la soirée pour ça.**

C´est vrai, je le revois après les cours. Je le laisse donc partir et le vois entrer dans les bois pour rejoindre les autres. Je vais vite prendre une douche et descend dans la cuisine pour faire à manger. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec Charlie qui n´a pas l´air content.

**Bella. La nuit a été bonne?** Merde, il nous a entendu, je veux mourir de honte... Je fais quoi?

**Oui, j´ai fait un rêve superbe cette nuit.** Je parle toujours pendant mon sommeil, on va voir s´il croit à mon histoire.

**À d´autre ma Belle, je sais que Sam était avec toi cette nuit. La prochaine fois ne le fais pas en cachette, viens me trouver. Je vois bien que toi et lui c´est sérieux. Je ne veux juste pas être grand-père tout de suite. Je pense que je suis encore trop jeune pour ça et toi tu es un peu jeune pour être maman.**

**OK Charlie, je vais être honnête avec toi, je prends la pilule donc pas de risque de ce côté là.** Je suis sur que je suis rouge comme une tomate. Heureusement, ma mère avait pris soin de tout m'explique le jour de mes premières règles. Je me mets en route pour le lycée après avoir saluer Charlie qui partait au boulot. On se revoit chez Sam après sa garde. Je me gare sur le parking du lycée et je vois qu'Edward est déjà là. On dirait qu'il m'attend. Je fais quoi. Et puis mince, je sais qu'Embry est dans le bois donc je ne risque rien. De plus, Angela vient d'arriver et elle se gare à côté de moi. Nous sortons en même temps de nos véhicules.

**Salut Angie! Alors ce week-end ?**

**Salut Bella. Super et toi?**

**Il n'aurait pas pu être mieux, j'ai passé le w-e avec Sam. Et entre nous, c´est devenu plus sérieux. Nous sommes officiellement ensemble.**

**Super, au moins une de nous deux qui est casée.**

Je lui prends le bras et nous partons en cours. En passant devant Edward, je vois qu'il n´est pas content mais je m´en fou. Juste avant la sonnerie, je reçois un message de Sam.

_Ma belle, j´ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie. Je suis heureux du cadeau que tu m'as fait. Moi aussi j´aurai un cadeau quand tu seras la après tes cours. Embry sera toujours près de toi, donc ne te fais pas trop de soucis à cause du Cullen. Tu me manques déjà ma chérie. Je t´aime. Bisous._

Je veux vite lui répondre quand quelqu'un me prend mon téléphone des mains pour lire mon message. Pensant que c´est Angie, je relève la tête en disant…

**Minute, je t´aurai dit ce que tu voulais savoir...**

Sauf que ce n´est pas Angie mais Edward qui à pris mon téléphone. Je m´énerve et veut le reprendre quand celui-ci l'écrase dans son poing. Il me regarde avec une telle colère dans les yeux que je ne peux m'empêcher de retenir mon souffle. Alice ayant tout vu, accourt et me sort de cette situation.

**Edward, laisse la tranquille et de quel droit casses-tu son téléphone.**

**Tu n'as pas vu ce que je viens de voir, il y a eu rapprochement... charnel...**

Merde, pourquoi il dit ça et pourquoi ça me fait peur. Il a un regard noir et je veux partir vite mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. Nous sommes encore devant les grilles de l'école et heureusement pour moi, je vois Embry sortir du bois aussi vite que possible pour venir se mettre entre nous.

**Merci Embry, il me fait peur.** Je lui souffle pour ne pas énerver encore plus Edward.

**Tu n'as rien à faire ici le chien, c´est un terrain neutre et en plus tu n´es pas dans notre lycée.**

**Je te rappelle sangsue, que nous sommes hors du lycée et comme tu l'as dit, c est un terrain neutre. Bella, va rejoindre ton amie... Et, prend ceci.**

Il me jette son téléphone et rajoute :

**Je n´en ai pas besoin, tu me le rendras quand je viens te chercher à la sortie des cours.**

**En plus, tu reviens après les cours. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais tellement les chiens Bella. Je peux t´en offrir un si tu le veux. Comme ça plus besoin de ceux-là. **Il montre Embry et les bois.

**Il ne me dérange pas et il n'est pas un chien. C'est toi qui me dérange et en prime, tu me fais peur. Je ne te veux pas prêt de moi. Merci Alice mais ça compte pour vous tous.**

**Je comprends, je te laisse. Embry, je ferai attention que mon frère laisse Bella tranquille à partir de maintenant.**

**En plus, tu te mets de leur côté, toi ma sœur.**

**Merci sang... Alice.**

**Edward, elle t'a dit de ne pas t'approcher d'elle donc laisse la tranquille. Elle te dit que tu lui fais peur. Je veux aider Bella tout simplement.**

Alice part et je vais rejoindre Angie qui m'attend devant notre classe mais pas avant d'avoir fait un petit bisou à Embry et lui avoir redit merci. Nous partons pour notre classe. J'entends encore Embry et Edward parler mais je me renseignerai quand il vient mer chercher car je ne veux pas être en retard pour les cours.

POV Edward

**Alors le chien, Sam t'a mis à la garde de Bella. Ce n'est pas trop dur de devenir chien de garde…**

**Sangsue, sache que toute la meute est d'accord avec Sam ET Bella **(il force bien sur le et) **sur le fait que tu ne dois pas t'approcher d'elle. Elle l'aime et en plus, tu lui fais peur.**

**Elle changera d'avis. Tu peux dire à Sam, qu'un jour, elle sera à moi et que je la ferai mienne dans tous les sens du terme. Et aucun d'entre vous ne pourra changer ça.**

**Jamais. On fera tout pour la protéger de toi et de ta famille. Mais aussi de chaque sangsue que tu pourrais appeler à l'aide. Car vu la réaction de ta « sœur », je peux conclure que le reste de ta « famille » ne te suit pas dans cette décision. Et en prime, elle nous propose de surveiller Bella pendant les cours. J'en parlerai avec Sam, mais je pense que pour la protéger, il sera même d'accord d'avoir de l'aide du reste de ta famille.**

**Tu rêves le chien, Alice n'est pas d'accord mais le reste de ma famille fera ce que je dis. **Je ne leur laisse pas le choix de toute façon. C'est ça ou je les quitte et je leur mets les Volturi sur le dos en disant qu'ils ont violé la loi du secret. Mais, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

**Alors, je pense que tu veux la guerre car le traité sera brisé si tu mords un humain.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je sais ce que je dois faire pour éviter une guerre entre nous. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que Bella accepte mais aussi demande la transformation. Et, vous ne pourrez rien contre ça. À plus le chien, je dois aller en cours. Je suis déjà en retard à cause de toi.**

Je me retourne et pars avant qu'il ne puisse me dire autre chose. Je veux rejoindre ma belle et passez du temps avec elle. En arrivant au cours de biologie, je vois que Bella à changer de place et est à côté d'Angela. Mike est à la place de Bella.

**Monsieur Cullen, je vous ai changé de partenaire car Mlle Swan voulait faire équipe avec Mlle Weber. Elles m'ont expliqué qu'elle voulait faire les travaux ensemble car elles auraient le même niveau de connaissance. Donc, vous serez avec M. Newton maintenant.**

Mais, comment je vais faire si je ne suis plus avec elle. MERDE… Elle va tout faire pour changer et ne plus être prêt de moi en cours. Heureusement, il reste le déjeuner. J'irai m'assoir avec elle. Là, elle n'aura pas le choix. Je pars donc m'assoir à côté de mon nouveau partenaire. Je reste silencieux pendant tout le cours. Pour les autres cours, elle a changé de place aussi pour se mettre à côté d'Angela ou si elle n'est pas avec nous, avec Alice. Elle ne lui parle pas mais ne me laisse pas la chance de me mettre prêt d'elle non plus. Le déjeuner arrive et je la vois se mettre à la table avec Angela, Mike, Ben et Lauren. Il reste une place et je me dirige vers la table. Manque de chance pour moi, Jessica est plus rapide et prend la dernière place. Je dois donc me tourner vers ma table habituelle. Ce n'est donc pas pour aujourd'hui mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant. Alice sourit de soulagement en me voyant venir vers notre table.

**Ne te réjouies pas trop vite, ce n'est que partie remise. Et pour information, je te conseillerais de ne plus te mettre avec Bella en classe si tu ne veux pas que les Volturi apprennent qui est ton mari.**

Je vois que son regard passe à la terreur et celui de Jasper à l'incompréhension et la surprise. Il ne pensait pas que je ferai ça pour obtenir ce que je désire. Mais, je ferai tout pour qu'elle soit à moi.

**Edward, tu ne peux pas nous faire ça quand même. Elle n'est qu'une humaine sans importance.**

**Rosalie, pour moi elle est ma compagne. Tu ferais tout pour Emmett ou je me trompe ?**

**Oui… mais je ne te comprends pas autant. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi.**

**Je me fiche que vous soyez d'accord ou pas, je ne vous laisse pas le choix que de me suivre.**

**Edward, tu fais les mauvais choix. Tu vas la perdre si tu continue sur cette voie. Elle ne t'aime déjà pas mais elle finira par te haïr et toi par mourir. En plus de nous mettre tous en danger de mort.**

**Alice, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal mais je le ferai si vous ne m'en laisser pas le choix.**

Le déjeuner est déjà fini et je repars en cours. Je sais que ma famille ne m'approuve pas mais maintenant elle sait que je ne changerai pas d'avis.

POV Alice

Il va tous nous tuer s'il continu sur cette voix. Il faut que je parle à Carlisle dès son retour de l'hôpital. Je ne dois pas y penser sinon il saura et fera tout pour m'en empêcher. Je ne veux pas perdre ni Jasper ni ma famille.

POV Bella

Heureusement pour moi, le prof de biologie a accepté mon changement de place et partenaire. Alice a bien voulu se mettre avec moi et a respecté ma décision de ne pas avoir plus de contact. Au déjeuner, il a failli se mettre à notre table. Heureusement, Jessica a été plus rapide et a pris la dernière place de libre. J'ai bien vu qu'entre lui et sa famille, il y a des désaccords mais a quel point je peux compter sur leur soutien ? Il faudra en parler avec Sam et aussi voir avec eux. Je ne veux pas qu'ils retournent leur veste. La fin des cours arrive rapidement et je vais rejoindre Embry, qui attend déjà appuyer contre mon camion. Je cours le rejoindre car je ne veux pas qu'Edward en profite pour venir me parler. Et, je le vois effectivement qui n'est pas loin derrière moi.

**Embry, tu attends depuis longtemps ?**

**Non, je viens d'arriver i min. Je vois qu'il te suit partout. Et c'est moi qu'il traite de chien…**

**Embry… **Je me retiens de rire malgré tout car il n'est pas loin et je ne veux pas avoir davantage de problèmes avec lui.

**Alors, on va vite faire nos courses et on rejoint les autres chez Sam ?**

**Ok, je conduis ou tu conduis ? Je ne connais pas encore le chemin exacte pour la réserve car je suis toujours venue avec Charlie ou c'est Sam qui conduisait.**

**Tu conduis et je te dis où aller. Comme ça tu feras le chemin par toi-même et tu le mémoriseras plus facilement.**

**Ok, alors en route.**

Nous partons donc pour la réserve. Il y a une épicerie pas loin de chez Sam et je pourrais tout y prendre sans risque qu'Edward veuille nous suivre. Il ne peut pas entrer sur le territoire des loups sans brisé le traité. Une fois les courses faite et payée par Embry. En fait, il avait déjà fait une première collecte d'après ce qu'il m'a dit au moment de payer. Nous arrivons devant la maison de Sam qui nous attend sur le perron. Je sors rapidement et saute dans les bras de mon loup qui m'attendait déjà les bras ouvert.

**Tu m'as manqué chérie. La journée a été longue.**

**Pour moi aussi, elle a été longue. En plus avec Edward qui me tourne autour…**

POV Sam

**Tout c'est bien passé Embry ?**

**Il a fait une tentative d'approche avant la sonnerie du début des cours mais je suis intervenu. Il a cassé le téléphone de Bella donc je lui ai donné le mien au cas où.**

**Ok. Bella pourquoi a-t-il cassé ton téléphone ?**

**Ben, je venais de lire ton message quand on me l'a pris des mains. Au début, je pensais que c'était Angie qui voulait faire sa curieuse mais c'était Edward et il n'était pas content de ce qu'il a lu. Désolée… Alice est intervenue aussi et a proposé de le tenir loin de moi pendant les cours. Chose qu'elle a faite pour le cours où Angie n'est pas à côté de moi. Elle m'a laissée tranquille et a respecté mon choix de ne pas avoir de contact avec eux.**

**Sam, je pense qu'on devrait demander une rencontre avec les sangsues en dehors d'Edward car ils ne sont pas d'accord du tout avec ce qu'il fait. En plus, comme ils sont tous au lycée, ils pourraient nous aider pendant les heures de cours. Si tu es d'accord bien entendu.**

**Je vais y réfléchir Embry et merci pour l'information. Donc cette sangsue a lu mon message et ça ne lui a pas plu. Pas besoin d'être désolée ma belle, tu n'y peux rien. Garde le téléphone d'Embry, je lui en donnerai un autre.**

**Seth, Paul, Jared venez aider à vider le camion de Bella. Embry, tu peux prendre la chambre d'amis si tu veux te reposer un peu avant le repas. Tu peux aussi prendre une douche.**

**OK. Je vais prendre une douche mais pas de repos avant le repas. Je ne veux pas le rater et qu'il ne reste plus rien pour moi.**

POV Bella

Je rentre donc avec les autres et me dirige vers la cuisine pour ranger les courses. Sam m'arrête et me prends dans ses bras.

**Tu vas où comme ça ? On ne s'est pas vu de la journée et tu passes à côté de moi sans me dire bonjour comme il se doit. Juste me prendre dans les bras ne me suffit pas chérie.**

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, il prend possession de ma bouche pour un baiser passionné dans lequel il met tout le manque de la journée passée loin de moi et l'amour qu'il ressent pour moi. Je réponds avec autant d'amour à ce baiser. Je me détache de lui.

**Tu m'as manqué aussi mon loup. Mais, je pense qu'on aura encore du temps se soir pour ce genre de câlins. Là, je dois faire à manger pour une bande de loup affamé…**

Tout le monde rigole de ma petite remarque mais ils savent tous que j'ai raison. Je rejoins mes aides de la journée à la cuisine.

**Paul, est-ce que tu peux me dire si vous aimer tout ce qui est plat italiens ?**

**On mange tout Bella, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire de côté-là. Et puis, si tout est aussi bon que tes lasagnes alors tout ira bien. Tu es une bonne cuisinière, la meilleur que je connaisse d'ailleurs mais ne le dit pas à Emily. Je ne voudrais pas avoir de problème.**

**Pas de soucis Paul, je ne lui dirai rien. Merci du compliment et du renseignement, tu m'as bien aidé. Je fais donc faire spaghetti bolognaise se soir. Tu peux me sortir les deux plus grosses casseroles et les deux moyennes. Je pense que ça devrait être bon comme ça. Jared, peux tu me donner la viande hachée, les oignons, l'ail, les carottes, les poivrons et les tomates ? Seth, peux-tu déjà mettre la table ?**

**Oui Bella. Tu veux que je commence à t'aider pour découper ? Il suffit de me dire comment.**

**Oui Jared, tu peux commencer par éplucher les carottes et les couper en rondelle. 10 carottes devraient suffire, ensuite tu peux laver les tomates et les poivrons. Ces derniers, tu peux les couper en dés tout comme les tomates. Merci.**

**OK, je m'en occupe tout de suite. Tu as besoin d'autres choses ?**

**Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour commencer. Seth ?**

**Oui, Bella ?**

**Est-ce que tu peux vite aller à l'épicerie, j'ai oublié le vin rouge pour faire ma sauce.**

**Bien sûr, il te faut en vin en spécial ?**

**Non, un simple vin rouge suffit, c'est juste pour faire la sauce donc pas besoin d'un vin cher.**

**Ok, je vais tout de suite.**

**Sam ? Je vous fais un dessert aussi ?**

**Demande aux autres, moi j'ai déjà une idée pour un dessert personnel ? **Il me regarde avec un désir dans les yeux que je dois être toute rouge mais son idée me plaît.

**Alors qui veut un dessert ? **Je me retourne vers la meute.

**MOI. **Tout le monde m'a répondu en même temps.

**OK Seth, donc du vin rouge et je te fais une petite liste pour ce qu'il me manque pour vous faire un tiramisu comme dessert **(N/A : J'avoue ces mes plats préférés).

**Super, je prends dans la caisse commune pour tout ça ?**

**Oui, tu auras assez ? Sinon tiens, voici par sécurité 30 dollars. On ne sait jamais…**

**Bella, tu n'as pas a donner de l'argent en plus, je t'ai dit que la caisse commune ne sera qu'à charge des loups.**

**Sam, Charlie et moi mangeons avec donc on participe. Que tu le veuilles ou pas.**

**Ok, j'abandonne.**

Seth part avec ma liste et je retourne à mes fourneaux. J'aime cuisiner et en plus ici je peux en faire profiter les personnes que j'aime. Jared m'aide avec les légumes. Il s'applique vraiment, je peux dire qu'il sera toujours partant pour aider contre un bon repas. Je termine de couper les oignons lorsque Seth reviens avec le reste des courses supplémentaire. Je peux donc commencer ma sauce et ensuite me mettre au dessert.

**Seth, tu veux bien me faire couler deux expressos, mettre les boudoirs dans un bol et y mettre 4 cuillères d'Amaretto dessus. Ensuite tu peux sortir les deux plats que j'ai utilisés hier pour les lasagnes.**

**Ok Bella, tout ce que tu veux.**

Je rigole car se sont des amours mes loups mais Sam est le seul pour moi, les autres sont comme des grands ou petits frères pour moi et sœur pour Leah. Je termine ma bolognaise en mélangeant tous les légumes que Jared avait coupé à ma viande qui a bien cuit et mijoter légèrement dans le vin rouge. Je termine par épicer le tout et je mets à feu doux pour laisser cuire pendant les 2 prochaines heures. Je me mets ensuite à mon dessert qui est vite fait aussi grâce à mes aides cuisinières… Une fois que tout est prêt et que je peux laisser mijoter, je me retourne vers Sam qui ne m'a pas lâché du regard pendant tous mes préparatifs. Je vais le rejoindre et je me blotti dans ces bras. J'aime cette place. Embry est redescendu après sa douche.

**Embry, si tu veux tu peux te coucher un peu, ma bolognaise doit cuire un minimum de 2h et je viendrai te réveiller personnellement si tu veux avant de servir le repas. Tu dois être fatiguer ?**

**Merci, Bella. Je suis effectivement crevé et si tu viens me réveiller personnellement avant le repas, alors je veux bien. À plus tard tout le monde.**

Embry remonte et je regarde ce que font les loups. Paul et Jared jouent à la console, Seth et Leah se battent pour voir qui est le plus fort. Quil et Jake vont bientôt revenir de leur patrouille. Je me sens bien avec tout ce monde autour de moi. Je sens que j'ai enfin une famille. J'ai Renée et Charlie mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Avec Renée, je me suis toujours sentie comme l'adulte alors que je n'avais que 12 ans et Charlie, il n'était pas vraiment là et maintenant, je suis adulte et peut donc prendre soin de moi toute seul. Avec mes loups, je suis comme une mère pour prendre en charge les repas mais ils me donnent plus le sentiment d'égalité. Je me sens accepter et protéger comme une sœur et j'aime ce sentiment. Ils seront toujours là pour m'aider et me soutenir dès que j'en ressens le besoin. Une fois que je vois que ma sauce a bien mijotée, je mets l'eau pour les spaghettis au feu et je pars réveiller Embry. Sam vient avec moi pour me montrer le chemin mais aussi pour être sur que le réveil ne soit pas trop brusque.

**Embry. **Je toque à la porte doucement avant de l'ouvrir un peu. **Le repas est plus que près, il est temps de se lever… **Je m'approche doucement de lui et je lui passe tout doucement la main sur le bras qui pend hors du lit. Il frissonne à mon contact mais je vois un sourire sur ces lèvres.

**Tu peux me réveiller comme ça tous les jours si tu veux…**

**Tu rêves Embry, elle ne dormira pas assez près de toi pour faire ça et puis je pense que tu oublis avec qui elle est.**

**Je rigole Sam…**

**Désolé Embry mais je donne raison à Sam. Maintenant quand tu feras des siestes ici, je m'en occuperai. Promis. Bon on peut descendre maintenant sinon mon repas sera gâché ou alors ces goinfres en bas n'attendront pas plus longtemps.**

On redescend donc tous les trois pour trouver toute la meute à la table en train d'attendre le repas avec impatience. J'apporte donc avec l'aide d'Embry et Sam les plats sur la table et commence à servir tout le monde. Au moment, où tout le monde est servi, c'est de nouveau le silence radio. Je reçois de nouveau pleins de compliments pour ma cuisine. Ça me fait plaisir de les voir heureux.

**Il y a encore un dessert les amis, laisser encore un peu de place.**

**Bella, on aura toujours de la place pour un dessert, **me dit Sam

Comme la veille, j'avais déjà mis de côté une part pour Charlie, idem pour le dessert. Une fois le repas fini, je veux me lever pour ranger mais Sam m'arrête.

**Bon Jared, Seth et Paul ont aidé pour les courses et le repas donc Quil, Leah et Jacob, vous vous occupé de faire la vaisselle et de tout ranger. Toi, ma chérie, tu viens avec moi. On va faire une petite balade en tête à tête avant que ton père arrive.**

**Je peux aider tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas.**

**NON. **Tous les loups me répondent en même temps.

**Bella, tu as déjà fait le cuisine et on c'est mis d'accord qu'on partage les tâches.**

**Ok, je capitule. Je te suis Sam.**

POV Sam

Enfin seul avec ma belle, la journée sans elle a été longue et insupportable. Heureusement, la semaine prochaine, elle commence les vacances de printemps. Et je pourrai la garder avec moi tout le temps avec l'accord de Charlie bien entendu. Mais, je pense qu'il sera content de savoir Bella avec nous et surtout moi, au lieu de toute seule à la maison.

**Alors comme ça la sangsue est curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passe entre nous en privé ? J'espère qu'il ne te dérange pas trop.**

**Alice a accepté mes conditions et m'aide à tenir son frère loin de moi. Lui par contre, c'est une autre histoire. Il me fait peur et encore plus depuis qu'il a lu ton message. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer avec son regard. Heureusement pour moi, je vais avoir une semaine loin d'eux pendant mes congés.**

**Je voulais voir avec Charlie, si tu pouvais rester chez moi le temps de tes vacances. Il travaille toujours si tard.**

**Je ne serais pas contre en plus il sait que tu as dormis à la maison…**

**Je m'en doutais, tu n'as pas été très silencieuse… il n'a pas été trop fâché ?**

**Non, il a juste demandé de ne plus le faire derrière son dos. Il n'a rien contre. J'ai juste du le rassurer sur notre protection car il pense que je suis trop jeune pour être maman et lui, trop jeune pour être grand-père.**

**L'idée de voir ton ventre s'arrondir pour notre enfant est belle mais on a tout le temps pour ça. Et puis, il faut d'abord régler le problème des sangsues. **Je vois Bella penser à ce que je lui ai dit et un sourire apparait sur son visage. Elle s'imagine déjà avoir des enfants avec moi, c'est vraie que l'idée me plait aussi mais c'est trop tôt. Mais bon à savoir…

**Sam, on peut s'assoir un peu ?**

**Bien sûr, suis-moi. Je connais un endroit où on sera au calme.**

Je l'emmène dans un de mes endroits secret. Un petit havre de paix dans les bois de Forks que personne ne connaît à par certains loups qui ont vu le lieu dans mon esprit. Elle trébuche sur quelques racines mais je la tiens fermement pour l'empêcher de tomber. Une fois assez près de mon petit paradis, je me place derrière elle et lui cache la vue avec ma main. Je vois qu'elle se crispe un peu.

**Tu ne dois pas avoir peur ma belle, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Jamais…**

**Je te fais confiance Sam. Toujours…**

Nous avançons encore un peu et les arbres laissent place à une petite clairière avec un petit ruisseau qui coule dans le fond. Un beau cadre pour un petit tête à tête avec ma chérie. Je m'arrête et enlève ma main de sa vue.

**Wouaw, c'est magnifique ! Je ne savais pas qu'un endroit comme ça pouvait exister ici.**

**Je l'ai trouvé lors d'une patrouille. Et j'aime venir ici quand je veux me déconnecter du monde. J'ai d'ailleurs réussi à le cacher à la meute sauf pour Paul et Jacob car ils sont trop curieux.**

**Dommage que je n'ai pas mémorisé le chemin, je serais bien revenue…**

**Je t'amènerai ici quand tu le veux. Mais, je veux être le seul à le faire…**

**Tu seras toujours le seul pour moi. Tu es à moi comme je suis à toi.**

Je me dis que c'est le bon moment pour lui donner ce que je porte sur moi depuis que ma mère me l'a remise en me disant de la donner à la femme avec qui je voudrais faire ma vie. Je sors donc la petite chose de ma poche et me tourne vers ma belle.

**Bella, je sais que nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis longtemps mais tu connais notre situation et statut, je ne vais pas encore te faire une demande en mariage car je sais que Charlie me tuerais. Je veux juste te faire une promesse de le faire un jour prochain et pour ce faire, je souhaite t'offrir ceci.**

Je lui tends la bague, elle est toute simple avec juste un petit saphir sur le haut et un cercle de petits diamants autour.

**Sam, elle est magnifique et j'accepte ta promesse car moi aussi je veux t'épouser dans un avenir proche ou pas…**

Je lui glisse la bague au doigt et je l'embrasse tendrement. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux au monde, la femme de ma vie accepte ma promesse d'un mariage futur…

**Bella, tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur cette terre. Je t'aime.**

**Je t'aime aussi Sam. Et je suis la femme la plus heureuse sur cette terre d'avoir un homme comme toi à mes côtés.**

POV Bella

J'y crois pas il m'aime autant que je l'aime et il veut qu'on se marie un jour. Je suis tellement heureuse et cette bague est juste magnifique. Je devrai expliquer à Charlie que ce n'est pas vraiment une demande en mariage mais juste une promesse de le faire plus tard. Je reste dans les bras de mon loup et profite du moment présent. Sam m'embrasse et j'approfondis le baiser. Il nous couche sur la mousse près du ruisseau et je le laisse faire. J'ai l'impression d'être coucher dans mon lit tellement la mousse est douce et épaisse. Je lui caresse le dos (pas de t-shirt ce loup) et me retrouve vite au bord de son pantalon. Il me caresse également et passe rapidement ses mains sous mon t-shirt et j'aime la sensation de sa peau sur la mienne. Il laisse une trainée brulante là où ses mains passent et il attise le feu en moi. J'ai envie de lui et je peux voir dans son regard tout le désir qu'il ressent.

**Sam… je veux plus… touche moi…**

**Tout ce que tu veux mon amour…**

Il me retire mon t-shirt et mon pantalon avant de retirer mes sous-vêtements, je lui enlève également son short et son … il ne porte pas de caleçon… Il reprend ses baisers et son exploration de mon corps avec sa bouche. Ma main aussi part à la rencontre de son sexe durci par son envie de moi.

**Sam… ne me fait pas languir… ne me fait pas te supplier… je te veux… maintenant….**

Il fini par se présenter à mon entrée et me pénètre lentement, il ne veut pas me faire mal.

**Sam… plus vite… tu ne vas pas me faire mal…**

**Chérie, je ne peux pas encore me lâcher complètement avec toi, bien que mon loup te réclame de toute son âme.**

**Sam… lâche-toi, je ne suis pas en verre et je veux tout de toi…**

Il me prend alors d'un coup et se retrouve au fond de moi. J'aime cette sensation, je me sens de nouveau complète. Il accélère ses mouvements et va de plus en plus loin en moi.

**Oh oui Sam… comme ça…. C'est trop bon…**

**Bella… tu es si bonne… serrée mais humide… tellement humide pour moi…**

Il soulève légèrement mes jambes pour les mettre sur son épaule et ainsi changer l'angle de pénétration. Je le sens encore mieux en moi.

**OH OUI … continue…je vais….venir…OOOOHHHHH OOOOUUUUIIII…**

**BELLA…. OOOOOUUUUIIII…**

Je sens mon orgasme me prendre par surprise et je sens mon loup me suivre et jouir en même temps. Ma respiration est haletante tout comme la sienne. Nous restons encore comme ça un moment avant qu'il ne se retire de moi et me tire près de lui. Nous finissons par nous rhabiller et nous mettre en route pour la maison de Sam. Mon père ne devrait pas tarder à revenir du travail. Nous arrivons près de la maison et je peux voir la voiture à Charlie et des bruits qui sortent de la maison. Embry sort par la porte arrière et cours vers nous.

**Il était temps de revenir, Charlie est là et nous questionne sur le pourquoi et le comment du fait que vous n'êtes pas avec nous. Je lui ai dit que vous aviez été sur la plage pour profiter de cette fin de soirée mais il ne nous croit pas.**

**Ok, on est là maintenant. Rentrons pour le calmer.**

Nous rentrons donc dans la maison pour voir Charlie en train de manger mais aussi entrain de faire passer un interrogatoire aux loups qui sont là.

**Bonsoir Charlie, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. On était sur la plage avec Sam pour profiter de la soirée car les autres ont proposé de faire la vaisselle car j'avais déjà cuisiné.**

**OK. Je finis de manger et on peut rentrer.**

**Au fait Charlie, je voulais savoir si tu serais d'accord que Bella vienne ici pendant sa semaine de vacance ? Elle pourrait dormir ici si tu es d'accord bien sûr. Comme ça, tu viens manger comme ces derniers jours, Bella ne sera pas seule et ne devra pas se lever tôt pour venir et repartir tard. Si tu veux, elle pourra prendre la chambre d'ami.**

**Sam, je sais que tu as dormi chez moi la nuit passée et je ne suis pas fâché sauf sur le fait de l'avoir fait dans mon dos. Je ne suis pas contre, je vois bien que Bella et toi vous vous aimez. Et je suis d'accord avec ta proposition pour les vacances. Mais attention, je ne veux pas être grand-père tout de suite.**

Je suis sûr que je suis rouge en ce moment, comment Charlie peut me faire ça devant tout le monde. Bien que, Sam m'a dit que sous forme de loup, il communique par la pensée et voit donc tout se qui se passe dans leur tête donc pas de secret. Il faudra que je m'y habitue…

Voilà, se sera tout pour se chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous a plus et je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews.


	5. Chapter 5: L innatendu

Merci de continuer à me suivre, j'espère que vous avez autant de plaisir à lire que moi j'ai à écrire. Je prends aussi note de vos choix pour ma prochaine fiction et je choisirai le couple qui aura reçu le plus de voix jusqu'à la fin de cette fiction.

Je remercie ma bêta pour prendre sur son temps pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographes qui me serait passé par la trappe.

**Chapitre 5**

POV Bella

La dernière semaine de cours c'est bien passé, si on peut dire. Alice tiens Edward loin de moi durant les cours où je ne suis pas avec Angie. Par contre, je sais par Jared, Paul, Jake et Sam qu'il a fait plusieurs tentatives pour venir chez moi pendant la nuit. Mais, heureusement pour moi, la meute veille et ne le laisse pas s'approcher. Il a réussi un jour pendant le déjeuner.

Flash Back

**Bella, tu ne pourras pas me fuir tout le temps et tes chiens de garde finiront par avoir une faille dans leurs patrouilles et je pourrai alors te faire voir que toi et moi on est fait pour être ensemble.**

**Laisse-moi tranquille, j'aime Sam et je ne serai jamais à toi. Tu dois comprendre que tu me fais peur et que ton comportement n'améliore pas la situation.**

**Tu es à moi et pas à ce chien. Je suis sûr qu'il finira par te faire mal. Et comment peux-tu être intime avec ÇA…**

**STOP, je fais ce que je veux avec Sam et il ne me fera jamais de mal, il m'aime trop pour ça et je lui fais confiance. Tout le contraire de toi…**

Heureusement pour moi, je me dirigeais vers le bois car je savais que Jared y étais. Et effectivement, à peine arrivé vers les bois, que ce dernier en sortait pour faire partir Edward.

Fin Flash Back

Nous étions donc vendredi et je préparais mes affaires pour passer la semaine avec mon loup. Charlie était tout à fait d'accord et appréciait énormément Sam. Il aimait le fait que je ne sois plus seule à la maison à attendre son retour. Je suis même sûre qu'il aime nos soirées avec la meute et le fait que je ne salisse plus sa cuisine. Sam est chez lui et c'est Jake qui est avec moi. Il m'attendait à la sortie des cours avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il est devenu mon meilleur ami et accepte ma relation avec Sam. Je me suis aussi rapprochée de Paul qui après Sam et Jake est le loup avec qui j'ai le plus de contact. Il est un peu rude sur les bords mais dès qu'on passe à travers sa carapace, on trouve un homme honnête, intègre et qui sera toujours là si nécessaire. C'est super d'être avec eux, ils sont toujours de bonne humeur, ils mangent tout ce que je leur fait sans rouspéter et ils tiennent les sangsues loin de moi, une en particulier.

**Bella, tu en as encore pour longtemps, on doit encore aller faire les courses pour se soir et éventuellement le week-end.**

**J'arrive Jake, je dois juste encore prendre mon nécessaire de toilette.**

**Alors en route ma belle.**

Je redescends et le rejoint en bas des escaliers, il me prend mon sac et sort de la maison. Avant même que je n'ai pu faire un pas, il revient vers moi.

**Viens ici ma belle, on a de la visite.**

Il met son bras autour de ma taille pour sortir et je vois Edward de l'autre côté de la rue adossé à sa voiture.

**Tu fais quoi ici le chien et tu n'as pas peur que ton alpha prenne mal la façon dont tu tiens son imprégnée ?**

**Ça ne te regarde pas et non.**

**Je préfère encore être près de lui que de toi. Laisse-moi tranquille, combien de fois je vais devoir me répéter ?**

**Tu as entendu sangsue, la demoiselle a parlé.**

**Et pourquoi tu as ce gros sac avec toi ?**

**Ça ne te regarde pas mais je vais te le dire, je passe mes vacances chez Sam et la meute.**

**QUOI ?**

**Viens ma belle, on doit y aller. Sam t'attend avec impatience.**

**On y va.**

Nous montons donc dans mon camion et laissons Edward nous regarder comme s'il voulait nous tuer. J'en ai la chair de poule, il me donne de plus en plus l'impression que je suis un prix qu'il veut gagner à tout prix. On a fait un arrêt à l'épicerie et nous sommes allé vers la réserve. Edward nous a suivis jusqu'à la ligne du traité. Nous nous dirigeons vers notre maison… enfin la maison de Sam. Je me sens tellement bien chez lui que je pourrais dire chez nous. Il attend, comme tous les jours quand ce n'est pas lui qui vient me chercher, sur le perron. Je lui cours dans les bras car il me manque tellement quand je suis en cours et j'avoue que c'est de plus en plus dur de ne pas être avec lui. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai une semaine entière à passer avec lui et il ne me reste que trois mois avant l'obtention de mon diplôme. Je l'embrasse avec envie et lui montre tout le manque que j'ai ressenti pendant la journée.

**Je dois t'avoir manquer chérie vu le baiser mais je te rassure moi aussi tu m'as manqué.**

**J'avoue que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester loin de toi. Et quand je rentre chez Charlie, je ne me sens plus chez moi au contraire je me sens chez moi et bien qu'en j'arrive ici. Je voudrais pouvoir vivre ici avec toi et la meute. Mais bon, Charlie accepte déjà que je passe ma semaine de vacance ici, je ne vais pas abuser de sa gentillesse et de la tienne non plus.**

**Chérie, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour que tu vives avec moi. Je ne supporte pas de ne pas te voir pendant la nuit, de te voir le matin quand tu te lèves... Et tu ne me déranges pas au contraire, j'aime ta présence. Si je pouvais, je t'attacherais et te garderais avec moi pour le restant de nos jours. Je t'ai déjà promis de te demander en mariage et tu as accepté, je ne vois pas où serait le problème avec Charlie. Demande-lui. Il m'apprécie mais on peut le faire ensemble si tu veux ?**

**Tu serais d'accord que je vienne vivre avec toi ? Je te manque autant que tu me manques ? Je dis oui à tout, surtout pour venir demander à Charlie avec moi.**

**Et je te réponds oui aussi. Je t'aime tellement si tu savais.**

**Autant que je t'aime. Tu es le meilleur.**

Je rentre et me met à préparer le repas comme tous les soirs, la meute à sa tournante et elle fonctionne très bien. Après la fin du repas, Charlie arrive et avec Sam, on lui demande de sortir le temps que son repas chauffe.

**Charlie, je voudrais te dire et demander quelque chose.**

**Vas-y Bella, je ne vais pas te manger. J'ai déjà vu la belle bague que tu portes. Je suis flic je te rappelle. Tu vas me dire que tu te maries car tu es enceinte par accident.**

**Non, je ne suis pas enceinte et je ne me marie pas, en tout cas pas tout de suite. La bague est la promesse de Sam de me demander en mariage un jour futur.**

**Alors ça ne peut être grave, je t'écoute.**

**En fait, je voulais te demander la permission de venir vivre avec Sam à la réserve. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis longtemps mais je l'aime autant que lui m'aime. Je ne peux et ne veux plus imaginer ma vie sans lui.**

**Idem pour moi Charlie, Bella me manque tellement quand elle n'est pas avec moi.**

**Les enfants, je dois dire que cette question ne me surprend pas du tout. Je me demandais même quand vous alliez finir par me la demander. Bella, tu vis déjà quasiment ici, tu n'es chez nous que pour dormir. Alors oui, je suis d'accord et je pensais même à vendre la maison pour venir m'installer à la réserve. Tu es toujours ici et je dois t'avouer que je me suis rapprochée de Sue, la sœur d'Harry. Billy a d'ailleurs proposer de me vendre le petit chalet qui se situe entre chez lui et Sue.**

**WWWWOOOOAAAAWWW. Tu es d'accord, tu es le meilleur papa du monde. Merci, merci, merci et encore merci. On va dire quoi à Renée ?**

**Juste qu'on a déménagé et qu'on vit à la réserve, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir que nous ne vivons pas sous le même toit.**

**Je t'adore papa… **C'est la première fois depuis mon retour que je dis papa et je peux dire que ça lui plait mais il est surpris.

**Tu viens de me dire papa, je suis heureux ma fille.**

**Moi aussi papa.**

Sam me prend dans ces bras, il est heureux lui aussi. On ne devra plus se séparer sauf pour les cours.

**Charlie, tu es toujours le bienvenu ici pour manger et si tu veux amener Sue avec à l'occasion, ne te dérange pas mais demande avant. Venez.**

**Merci Sam, je te confie ma fille à présent donc prend soin d'elle, bien que je n'en doute pas.**

**Toujours Charlie, il ne lui arrivera rien.**

Le lendemain matin, nous partons donc avec Sam et Paul pour aller chercher mes affaires. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à prendre donc on ira vite. Nous avions à peine passé la limite du traité que nous avons tous les trois vu Edward nous suivre avec sa Volvo grise. Mais, il me veut quoi à la fin.

**Il va finir par comprendre que je ne veux rien de lui ou pas ! Heureusement que je viens vivre à la réserve et mon père aussi, il nous laissera peut-être tranquille comme ça. Je vais emballer les affaires à Charlie en même temps et je lui téléphone directement pour qu'il nous envois Jared avec ton camion Sam si tu es ok. Je veux savoir mon père déjà à la réserve se soir.**

_Papa, c'est Bella, dis tu peux envoyer Jared avec le camion à Sam et venir aussi, je voudrais qu'on fasse tout en une fois comme ça on pourra rester directement à la réserve se soir._

_Ok, je préviens mon adjoint que je prends ma journée et j'arrive avec Jared._

**Bella, propose à Charlie un BBQ pour ce soir.**

_Charlie, Sam propose un grand BBQ ce soir pour fêter le déménagement, tu es d'accord._

_Bien sûr, il me plait de plus en plus ce jeune homme._

_Ok à tout de suite alors._

**Voilà, il arrive avec Jared dès qu'il aura prévenu son adjoint. Il nous suit toujours l'autre obséder ?**

**Oui chérie et si tu veux lui dire quelque chose tu peux, je pense qu'il peut t'entendre si tu parles un peu plus fort.**

**Edward, si tu m'entends, dégage, arrête de me suivre comme un chien suit son maître.**

**Et c'est nous qu'il traite de chien… il n'est pas mieux….**

**Paul, arrête. **Nous rigolons tous à sa remarque.

**Ben quoi c'est vrai…**

Edward nous suit toujours et se gare en face de chez mon père quelques secondes après nous. Je sors de la voiture et entre dans la maison qui m'a vu naître et grandir jusqu'à l'âge de 8 ans.

**Bella, je peux te parler s'il vous plait ?**

**Que veux-tu ? Je n'ai rien à te dire.**

**Je voulais te présenter mes excuses. J'ai compris que tu es avec Sam et ma famille m'a fait comprendre que je ne pourrais rien changer à ça.**

**Je ne te crois pas, tu ne me suivrais pas comme ça depuis ce matin pour me dire ça. Et puis, pour ton information, je pars vivre à la réserve avec mon père donc tu ne pourras plus me suivre et m'observer comme tu le fais. Ça me fait peur.**

**QUOI ? Tu pars vivre avec ces chiens mais tu te rends compte du danger que tu cours et dans lequel tu mets ton père. Ils ne se contrôlent pas et pourra vous blesser voir tuer….**

**Sangsue, elle a fait son choix et Charlie l'approuve. Fait ce qu'on te demande et dégage.**

Charlie arrive à ce moment avec Jared et nous regarde en se demandant ce qu'il peut bien se passer ici. Je le prends par la main et le tire vers l'intérieur. On a beaucoup de travail pour que tout soit fait pour ce soir. Nous venons à peine de rentrer que j'entends Sam dehors.

**Embry, Seth et Jacob, vous arrivez à temps pour nous aider à emballer et transporter les affaires de Bella et de Charlie à la réserve. Les affaires à Bella dans son camion et celle de Charlie dans le mien et celui de Jacob.**

Les garçons entrent et me demandent quoi faire, je leur indique tout et nous commençons à vider la maison. Nous avons dû faire plusieurs voyages mais tout c'est bien passé. Edward était parti et je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir.

Le soir venu, nous avons tous fait notre BBQ comme prévu et Harry, Billy et Sue nous ont rejoints. Au moment d'aller dormir, Charlie est allé dans la chambre d'ami car son chalet devait encore faire les frais de petits travaux de rénovations. Pas beaucoup, peinture et petites réparations du sol et du toit mais la meute va s'en charger demain pendant qu'il sera à la pêche. Avec Charlie dans la chambre d'à côté, nous sommes donc restés sage.

Le dimanche matin, Charlie est parti très tôt à la pêche avec les autres. La meute nous a rejoint et j'ai fait le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde. Une fois le déjeuner fait et terminé, je suis allée avec la meute au chalet de Charlie pour commencer les travaux. Je voulais que tout soit fini quand il revient. J'aime mon père mais je veux profiter du fait que je vis maintenant avec l'homme de ma vie et que je peux voir le désir que lui et moi ayons l'un pour l'autre. Nous avons eu vite fini, force et vitesse de loup aidant bien sûr.

Charlie avait du mal à nous croire quand on lui a dit que tout était prêt. Il est donc parti après le repas et je me retrouvais enfin seule avec mon loup. Nous étions tellement fatigués que nous nous sommes écroulés dans le lit. Mon loup n'étant pas aussi fatigué que moi, il me prit dans ces bras et commença ses caresses le long de mon dos et le long de mon ventre en descendant vers mon centre qui est bouillant et je sens que la fatigue ressentie il y a peu à disparu. Je lui rends ses caresses et nous finissons par faire l'amour tendrement au début et ensuite plus rudement.

POV Sam

Bella accepte complètement que mon loup prenne le dessus lorsque nous faisons l'amour et parfois elle demande à ce que je le laisse sortir. Je suis chanceux qu'elle m'accepte comme je suis sans avoir peur de moi ou de mon loup. Elle vit maintenant avec moi et je peux dire que Charlie est le beau-père qu'il me fallait, il ne se pose pas de question sur le pourquoi et le comment de notre relation et la vitesse à laquelle ça va. En prime, il m'apprécie beaucoup mais il me connaît depuis longtemps vu qu'il est souvent avec Billy et Harry. Nous avons fait l'amour deux fois avec ma belle, une fois c'est l'homme qui la prise avec tendresse et la deuxième, c'est mon loup qui l'a prise et il s'agissait plus de baiser que de faire l'amour. Mon loup veut la prendre fort et le faire sienne. Le lendemain matin, elle se réveille dans mes bras et je peux dire à son regard qu'elle est heureuse d'être là. De plus, plus besoin de se quitter sauf pour le lycée. Elle se lève rapidement après m'avoir fait un bisou pour descendre aller faire le petit-déjeuner. Je l'entends d'abord vite prendre sa douche, j'ai envie de la rejoindre mais je sais que la meute va arriver pour le petit-déjeuner. Bella ressort assez vite de la salle de bain et prend d'assaut la cuisine. Je file prendre ma douche aussi et en ressortant, je sens la bonne odeur des fameux pancakes à la myrtille de Bella. Je sens que la meute va se régaler car seul Embry et moi connaissons leur bon goût. Je sens que ma belle prend plaisir à cuisiner pour nous et je ne m'en plaints pas. J'aime la voir heureuse et en plus la meute l'aime aussi et l'a vite adopté comme femelle alpha, bien qu'elle ne soit pas une louve comme Leah. Je rejoins donc Bella à la cuisine et je vois qu'elle a déjà fait deux assiettes complètes et qu'elle continue.

**Salut les amoureux, comment c'est passé cette première nuit seul comme couple officiellement vivant sous le même toit ?**

Je ne l'ai même pas entendu venir tellement j'étais concentré sur ma belle.

**Bonjour Paul et oui tout va bien.**

Paul se dirige vers ma femme… ma fiancée… tout sonne si bien à mes oreilles et lui donne un gros bisou sur la joue. Heureusement pour lui, je connais sa relation avec Emily mais aussi le rapprochement fraternel entre lui et Bella.

**Salut Paul, tu vas bien ? Tu peux déjà aider Sam à préparer la table pour le petit-déjeuner ?**

**Bien sûr. Ça sent drôlement bon.**

Petit à petit le reste la meute arrive ainsi qu'Emily. Nous mangeons tranquillement et parlons un peu des prochaines patrouilles puisque nous ne devons plus passer par chez Bella et Charlie. Le lycée restera sur les patrouilles après les vacances.

**Putain Bella, comment fais-tu pour cuisiner aussi bien ?**

**Seth, ton vocabulaire s'il te plait !**

**Pardon Bella mais c'est si bon.**

**Merci et les autres, vous en pensez quoi ?**

**TROP BON. **Ils ont répondu en cœur…

POV Bella

Mes loups aiment ce que je cuisine et me font des compliments à chaque fois, ça me fait tellement plaisir. Mes loups… et oui quelques parts se sont mes loups… je suis avec l'alpha, je m'occupe d'eux comme si j'étais leur mère… Ils me tiennent tous à cœur autant que ma propre famille. Je vais me mettre sur les genoux de mon fiancé… ça sonne bien… Il me serre dans ses bras et me fait de petits bisous dans le cou.

**Allez faire ça dans votre chambre,** nous ditJake.

**OH qu'ils sont mignons nos amoureux ! **Dire en même temps Paul et Jared.

**Allez les gars, faites la vaisselle et ranger moi tout ça. Ma femme et moi on va se promener.**

**Vous n'êtes pas encore mariés et tu dis déjà ta femme !**

**Et moi je suis heureuse qu'il m'appelle sa femme car ça viendra dans le futur.**

Je pars donc avec mon loup vers la plage et nous restons là tous les deux à nous lover dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La semaine passe ainsi entre temps à deux et avec la meute. J'ai bien pris mes repaires à la maison et tout se passe bien. Charlie est venu avec Sue à plusieurs reprises et je dois dire qu'ils sont bien ensemble, elle est tellement sympathique qu'on ne peut que l'apprécier. Ma semaine de vacance touche à sa fin et je ne suis pas heureuse de quitter mon homme mais de devoir reprendre les cours et ainsi revoir les sangsues ( et oui Bella vit avec des loups donc le vocabulaire s'adapte ). Le lundi, je repars donc en cours avec des pieds de plomb. Sam est en patrouille, c'est donc Jared qui m'accompagne ce matin. J'ai a peine passé la grille que cette sangsue de malheur est déjà à côté de moi et sa sœur n'est pas là, ni Angie et Jared ne peut rien faire car je suis dans l'enceinte du lycée. Je ne peux pas ressortir non plus car l'horloge va sonner pour le début des cours.

**Bella, pourquoi tu ne quittes plus la réserve ? Je ne te vois plus et ne peux plus venir te voir car le traité me l'interdit. Je t'ai pourtant présenté mes excuses !**

**Sang…Edward, laisse-moi en paix, je ne sors pas de la réserve car je n'en ressens ni le besoin ni l'envie. Avec mon père, on se plait là-bas et en plus, je ne suis plus obligée de te voir me suivre partout comme le chien-chien à sa mamie….**

**Depuis quand tu parles comme ça ? La présence de ces chiens ne te va pas… tu changes et pas en bien et ce n'est pas à mon goût.**

**Je n'ai pas à te plaire et je fais et dit ce que je veux, que ça te plaise ou pas. Je te laisse tranquille fais-en de même.**

**Bella, je ne peux pas te laisser tranquille, je t'aime et je sais que tu finiras par m'aimer aussi. Tu es faite pour moi, tout chez toi m'appelle. Tu finiras par t'en rendre compte et ce jour-là, je pourrai commencer ton éducation pour une vie, une éternité avec moi en tant que vampire.**

**Va te faire foutre Edward, j'aime Sam et rein ne changera ça. De plus, nous allons nous marier bientôt. Sam m'a fait la promesse de se marier bientôt. Nous vivons ensemble et je veux fonder une famille avec lui, chose que tu ne peux pas m'offrir car on m'a dit que les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants.**

**Tu es folle, tu veux mettre au monde des chiens…. Je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive jamais, ni le mariage et je t'en fais la promesse aussi… TU ES À MOI… tu entends à Moi…**

Je vois enfin Angie qui arrive et je cours la rejoindre avant qu'Edward ne pète un plomb pour de bon et ne me fasse du mal. Il essaie de me rattraper mais j'étais plus rapide et il ne peut pas utiliser sa vitesse vampirique ici à la vue de tout le monde. La journée ne passe pas assez vite à mon goût et je cours lors de la sonnerie du dernier cours vers la sortie du lycée pour y retrouver mon homme appuyer contre son camion. Je cours dans ses bras mais je suis stoppée par Edward avant la grille. Sam viens vers moi mais Edward me tire vers l'intérieur du lycée où Sam ne peut pas entrer.

**Lâche-moi, je veux aller chez Sam en plus tu me fais mal.**

**Tu es à moi et tu ne t'approcheras plus de ce chien.**

**SAM….**

**Lâche-la sangsue, tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas de toi et que tu lui fais peur. S'il le faut, j'appelle la police. Charlie se fera un plaisir de te ramener au poste et je suis sûr que Bella déposera plainte pour harcèlement contre toi. C'est ce que tu veux ?**

Edward fini par me lâcher et je pars rejoindre les bras de Sam. Enfin en sécurité, nous partons pour la réserve en faisant un détour par le poste de police pour déposer plainte malgré tout. Je ne veux pas laisser passer ça et puis j'espère que ça le tiendra loin de moi pour un moment. Charlie n'est pas content de la situation et je pense qu'il va faire des patrouilles près de l'école à partir de maintenant. En plus du fait qu'Edward va devoir être convoqué au poste pour donner sa déposition. Sam a déjà donné la sienne qui est identique à la mienne. Une fois à la réserve, le train-train habituel reprend, je fais à manger pour mes loups et ils s'occupent de tout ranger après. Le soir, on se retrouve avec Sam, seul, pour profiter de notre cocon.

Les jours suivant ont été assez calme, Edward ne s'approche plus de moi depuis la plainte et depuis que Charlie fait des patrouilles personnellement près du lycée. Je suis contente, j'ai enfin un semblant de paix car je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas abandonné. Ses regards sont toujours aussi intensifs, plus rare mais toujours là. En plus, Alice nous a dit, à Sam et à moi, à la fin des cours qu'elle voyait toujours Edward dans ses visions me concernant. Je pense qu'elle veut réellement nous aider mais je vois aussi qu'elle se cache de son frère. Elle n'est pas méchante au fond mais je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec eux car si j'en accepte un, ils suivront tous. Les semaines passent et je suis déjà à mes examens de fin d'études, le diplôme est quasiment acquis. Je dois encore fournir un petit effort et se sera fini. Plus besoin d'aller au lycée et plus besoin de voir les sangsues tous les jours et plus besoin de quitter Sam.

Je suis en plein stress pour mes examens et je ne m'y retrouve plus, heureusement Sam et les autres ont repris la préparation des repas donc Pizza quasiment tous les jours. Les jours passent et j'ai réussi mes examens, je serai donc diplômée dans 15 jours. Sam et Charlie, comme toute la meute, sont heureux pour moi. Charlie est même tellement fier de moi qu'il m'a offert à Sam et à moi, un petit voyage en amoureux. On partira après la remise des diplômes. Sam n'est pas très chaud de partir mais Jake va reprendre la meute pendant ce temps, il est le bêta de Sam mais aussi l'alpha légitime. Et puis, on a besoin d'un peu de temps à deux.

La remise des diplômes est déjà demain, mon dieu que le temps passe vite, en plus samedi nous partons pour aller voir Renée. J'ai envie de lui présenter l'homme de ma vie mais aussi de la voir tout simplement. Malgré tout, elle me manque. Et nous y voilà, la remise des diplômes, Charlie et toute la meute sont là. Je peux voir qu'Angie aussi est accompagnée de sa famille. Elle vient vers moi et on saute comme des enfants tellement nous sommes heureuse d'avoir enfin notre diplôme. À ce moment-là, je vois Embry qui vient vers moi pour me parler mais au moment où il croise le regard de mon amie, je peux tout de suite voir ce qui se passe : imprégnation.

Super, il ne sera plus seul et moi j'aurai quelqu'un avec qui parler. Je regarde Sam qui a tout suivi et me fait un grand sourire. Il est aussi content que moi car il sait que j'ai enfin quelqu'un pour parler de ce qui se passe. Je vois aussi de loin les sangsues au grand complet, heureusement pour eux, il fait gris dehors. La remise se passe bien, au moment où mon nom est appelé, toute la meute ainsi que Charlie se met à siffler. J'ai envie de me cacher mais je suis tellement heureuse aussi. Une fois la remise terminée, on se retrouve tous chez nous et on fait un énorme barbecue. J'ai invité Angie à nous rejoindre et heureusement, ces parents ont dit oui. Elle pourra ainsi faire connaissance avec Embry. La soirée se passe très bien, Billy en a profité pour y inclure un feu de camp pour faire connaître nos légendes pour Angie. Elle a eu du mal à y croire mais je lui ai bien dit que c'était vrai et que j'étais heureuse qu'elle sache enfin la vérité car je pourrai toujours lui parler et vice versa.

**Angie, tu es enfin au courant, si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu te parler de ce qui m'arrive.**

**Bella, tu le savais ? Depuis combien de temps ? Comment ? Pourquoi je me sens si proche de lui alors que je viens de le rencontrer ?**

**Tu l'as déjà vu avant mais tu n'as jamais fait attention à lui et lui n'a jamais regardé une personne autre que moi car il me considère comme une petite sœur qu'il se doit de protéger. Si jamais tu as une question, sache que je serai toujours là pour toi dès mon retour de vacances. Mais tu peux tout demander à Embry, il ne te mentira jamais. Il en est incapable.**

**Ok, je pense que je vais avoir besoin de temps pour tout comprendre et accepter. Il devra me laisser ce temps.**

**Angela, je te laisserai tout le temps dont tu auras besoin. Je serai ton ami, ton confident, ton protecteur et si par la suite tu le veux, ton amant.**

**Merci Embry, je pense qu'on peut commencer par être ami et faire connaissance. On verra ce que ça donnera par la suite.**

Angie et Embry sont parti près du feu et ont commencé à parler de tout et de rien. Ils font connaissance et je sais qu'il lui laissera le temps nécessaire. Je trouve qu'ils se sont bien trouvés, ils sont calme tous les deux et se ressemblent sur bien des points.

**Alors mon amour, heureuse que ton amie sache enfin pour nous ?**

**Oui mais pas seulement car j'ai enfin une personne à qui parler mais aussi car je sais qu'ils seront bien l'un pour l'autre.**

**Alors, tu viens avec moi ?**

**Je te suivrai au bout du monde mon loup !**

Sam me prends dans ses bras et me tire vers la plage. Enfin seul et mon loup en profite pour me faire partir dans un petit coin secret pour me faire l'amour tellement tendrement, c'est une première et ensuite je lui demande de lâcher le loup qui me réclame plus fort que l'homme. Une fois notre petite pause câline terminée, nous repartons rejoindre les autres au coin du feu. La fin de la soirée est vite là et chacun rentre chez lui. Je vois de loin qu'Embry va raccompagner Angie.

Dans trois jours, je pars enfin pour 15 jours seuls avec mon homme. J'espère que ma mère va aimer Sam, je ne veux pas avoir à perdre le contact car elle n'aime pas celui avec qui je veux faire ma vie. Le samedi est vite arrivé et je termine nos bagages. Nous partons ensuite pour l'aéroport après que Sam est fait et refait ses recommandations à Jake. Ce dernier lui a dit et redit que tout se passerait bien et qu'il ne devait pas se faire de soucis. Et si nécessaire, il téléphonerait pour avoir un entretien avec lui.

Nous sommes enfin dans l'avion en partance pour la Floride. Je me réjouis de revoir ma mère et Phil. Le vol se passe assez bien sauf que je me sens un peu barbouillée. Mais bon, je n'ai rien pu manger ce matin, pas le temps et pas vraiment faim. Une fois que l'avion a atterri, mon homme part déjà chercher nos bagages pendant que je cherche ma mère dans la foule.

**Bella, je suis là ma chérie !**

**Maman, Phil, je suis tellement contente de vous revoir !**

**Alors ma belle, tu es seule ?**

**Non, Sam est allé récupérer nos bagages. Tiens le voilà ! Sam, on est ici.**

Il nous rejoint rapidement et dépose nos bagages pour saluer ma mère et Phil.

**Bonjour, je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance. Bella nous a beaucoup parlé de vous.**

**En bien j'espère ! Je rigole Sam !**

**Maman arrête avec tes blagues.**

**Bon, je pense que nous devrions rentrer, vous devez avoir faim les enfants.**

**Oui, je meurs de faim vu que je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin.**

**Alors en route tout le monde.**

Nous partons tous les 4 vers la voiture de Phil et partons pour la maison. Quand j'y pense, c'était chez moi avant que je ne rencontre Sam. Maintenant, mon chez moi, c'est à la réserve avec mes loups et un en particulier. Une fois chez ma mère, nous mangeons rapidement les plats froids qu'elle avait préparés. Le repas fini, Sam me regarde car j'ai vraiment mangé plus que d'habitude mais j'avais faim moi.

**Bella, je ne te savais pas si bonne mangeuse.**

**Pardon maman mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'avais pas mangé ce matin et je n'ai rien su manger dans l'avion.**

**Pas grave mais espérons que tu ne seras pas malade par la suite.**

**Allez, venez que je vous montre vos chambres.**

Comment « nos chambres », il n'est pas question que je dorme sans mon loup.

**Maman, je ne sais pas si papa te l'a dit mais ça va faire quelques semaines que nous ne vivons plus dans notre vieille maison. Charlie a acheté un chalet à la réserve et je vis avec Sam depuis ce jour-là.**

**COMMENT TU VIS AVEC SAM ET TON PERE NE VIT PAS AVEC VOUS ?**

**Calme-toi Renée, elle est assez grande pour choisir avec qui elle veut vivre. En plus, elle vient de te dire que Charlie vit près d'eux et qu'il a donné son accord.**

**Maman, je vais avoir 18 ans dans 2 mois et j'ai toujours été plus mature que les personnes de mon âge, plus mature que toi parfois. Je pense que comme Phil l'a dit, je peux choisir où et avec qui je veux vivre. Sam et moi, on s'aime plus que ce que tu peux imaginer et si tu veux le savoir, il m'a fait la promesse de me demander en mariage un jour. Regarde. **Et je montre à ma mère la bague qui orne mon doigt. Elle prend ma main et me regarde en alternance avec mon loup.

**Ok, je vois. Je peux dire que je suis un peu prise au dépourvu. Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, Charlie aussi d'ailleurs. Mais, tu as raison ma chérie, tu as toujours été très mature pour ton âge. Sam, je te préviens, si tu fais souffrir ma fille, j'ai un mari qui peut manier une batte et un ex-mari qui est chef de police. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire.**

**Pas de soucis Renée, j'aime Bella et la faire souffrir ne me passera jamais par la tête, j'en suis tout simplement incapable. Je ferai tout pour la rendre heureuse et si par malheur, je devais la faire souffrir, je viendrai moi-même pour prendre la punition qui en découlera sans me défendre.**

**Merci Sam, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis soulagée d'entendre ces paroles. Je vous montre donc votre chambre.**

**Merci maman.**

Une fois dans notre chambre, je défaits vite nos bagages et en profite pour aller prendre une douche. Sam me rejoint et la douche dure un peu plus longtemps que prévu mais pas assez à mon goût. À peine, je suis sortie de ma douche, que je sens mon estomac se retourner et je me retrouve au-dessus de la cuvette du WC à vider mon estomac.

**Bella ? Ça va ? Ta mère avait bien dit que tu avais trop mangé et que tu serais malade.**

**Ça va, merci. Et oui, elle a eu raison. Je vais me coucher un peu. Si tu veux, tu peux descendre rejoindre les autres et faire une balade sur la plage.**

**Non, je vais prévenir ta mère que tu ne te sens pas bien et que je reste avec toi pour une petite sieste.**

**Merci mon amour.**

Sam va prévenir ma mère et revient me rejoindre mais je ne l'entends plus rentrer car je suis déjà loin dans les bras de Morphée. Mon sommeil est peuplé de rêves plus fou l'un que l'autre. Je rêve tout le temps d'un beau petit garçon qui ressemble énormément à Sam mais qui à mes yeux chocolat. Je me réveille car mon estomac me rejoue des tours, j'ai juste le temps de courir à la salle de bain pour vomir à nouveau. Je ne me sens pas bien du tout. En fouillant dans mon sac, je trouve une boîte qui me fait stopper mon mouvement. Sam a fini par me rejoindre et me regarde.

**Ma chérie ? Tu as de nouveau eu un haut le cœur ?**

**Sam, on est quel jour encore ?**

**Nous sommes le 14 juin, pourquoi ?**

Je me mets à calculer et cours prendre mon agenda dans mon sac à main. Je commence à tourner les pages et recalcule. Non, ce n'est pas possible, je prends la pilule. Je reprends mon agenda et regarde les semaines de mes examens et me rends compte que pendant cette période, je n'ai pas été très régulière avec la pilule.

**Bella, tu me fais peur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**Je suis en retard Sam.**

**Comment en retard, que se passe-t-il ?**

**Sam, je n'ai pas eu mes règles.**

**…**

**Sam, tu es encore avec moi ?**

**… ****Tu veux dire que tu as DU retard ?**

**Oui.**

**…**

**Je pense qu'il faut que j'aille à la pharmacie, j'ai besoin d'un test de grossesse pour vérifier et confirmer ce que je pense.**

**…**

**Sam, tu viens avec moi ?**

**… ****Oui, j'arrive.**

Nous partons donc pour la pharmacie et sur le chemin, je passe devant l'hôpital.

**Bella ? Et si on allait tout de suite à l'hôpital pour faire un test sanguin ?**

**Tu n'as pas tort Sam, se sera plus exacte.**

Nous entrons donc dans l'hôpital et je me dirige vers la réception.

**Bonjour madame, je voudrais pouvoir faire une prise de sang. Je pense que je suis enceinte.**

**D'accord madame, j'appelle le gynécologue de garde et il vous prendra en consultation.**

**Merci.**

Nous allons donc nous assoir en attendant le médecin. Ce dernier arrive 30 min après.

**Melle Swan ?**

Je me lève et me dirige vers lui avec Sam derrière moi. Nous entrons dans une salle et il me demande de lui expliquer la raison de ma venue.

**Voilà, ça fait quelques jours que je ne me sens pas bien et cet après-midi, j'ai rendu mon repas. J'ai vérifié dans mon agenda la date de mes dernières règles et j'ai constaté que je suis en retard de plus ou moins 14 jours alors que je suis réglée comme une horloge en temps normal.**

**Alors, débarrassez-vous de votre haut et couchez-vous sur la table. Je vais faire une échographie et ensuite une prise de sang pour confirmer l'âge éventuel de la grossesse.**

Je fais ce que le médecin me demande et me couche sur la table après avoir enlevé mon t-shirt.

**Ça va être un peu froid. **Et il me met un peu de gel sur le ventre avant d'y déposer sa sonde.

**Alors, voyons voir ce que nous avons ici. **Il regarde son écran et se retourne vers moi avec un sourire. **Vous aviez raison, vous êtes bien enceinte. Je vous félicite. Si je vois bien vous devez être dans la 13 semaines de votre grossesse et de ce que je peux voir, je peux vous dire que vos bébés vont très bien.**

**NOS BÉBÉS ?**

**Oui, je peux voir deux fœtus.**

**Sam, on va avoir deux bébés…**

**Je vois ma chérie, je suis surpris mais tellement heureux. Tu vas bien ?**

**Surprise aussi mais heureuse également. Je t'aime Sam.**

**Moi aussi chérie. Il va falloir le dire à ta mère et surtout à ton père.**

**Je peux avoir les images ?**

**Je vais vous faire votre carnet de grossesse et les échographies seront mises dedans de toute façon. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller. Je vais juste encore faire la prise de sang pour voir si tout est en ordre.**

Je m'essuie le ventre et me rhabille pour rejoindre le médecin près de son bureau. Il me fait le prise de sang et me remet mon carnet de grossesse.

**Vous aurez les résultats dans quelques jours, vous avez un numéro de téléphone où je peux vous joindre ?**

Sam lui donne le sien car je ne connais pas encore le mien par cœur. Le médecin nous salue et pars pour sa prochaine consultation. Nous retournons donc avec Sam chez ma mère. Comment je vais lui dire que je suis enceinte et de jumeaux en prime ? Elle qui avait déjà mal pris le fait que je vive avec Sam.

**Sam, j'ai un peu peur de le dire à ma mère. On ne peut pas attendre encore un peu avant de le dire aux autres ? Et puis, comment je peux être enceinte de 13 semaines alors que notre première fois ne remonte qu'à 6 semaines. En plus, tu le sais comme moi, j'étais vierge.**

**Je sais, il faut que je parle avec les anciens pour avoir plus d'information. Je pense que chez nous les grossesses sont plus courtes à cause du gêne lupin. Je téléphone tout de suite si ça peut te rassurer.**

**Je veux bien Sam, je veux savoir à quoi je dois m'attendre.**

**Billy, c'est Sam, non rien de grave. Je te téléphone car on vient de nous annoncer que Bella est enceinte. Garde ça pour toi pour le moment. Le problème c'est que le médecin nous dit que la grossesse est à 13 semaines or tu sais que je ne suis pas avec Bella depuis aussi longtemps et que j'étais son premier. Oui, c'est ce que je pensais, donc elle aura une grossesse plus rapide que la normale. Tu veux donc dire que la grossesse ne prendre que plus ou moins 7 mois au lieu de neuf en temps normal. Merci pour l'information Billy et comme j'ai dit pas un mot à personne avant notre retour. Au revoir Billy.**

**Alors, Billy dit quoi ?**

**Tout va bien, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Ta grossesse sera plus rapide que la normale, il s'agira de plus ou moins 7 mois au lieu de 9.**

**Ok, au moins maintenant je sais au moins à quoi m'attendre. On peut rentrer, j'ai faim et je suis fatiguée.**

**D'accord on rentre et pour ta mère ?**

**Je lui dirai mais pas maintenant.**

Nous rentrons à la maison et je vais me coucher. Sam me réveille plus tard pour me donner des sandwichs qu'il avait faits.

**Ta mère et Phil sont sortis faire des courses. Tu as bien dormi ?**

**Oui, je me sens mieux, ça m'a fait du bien.**

**Tiens mange un peu.**

**Merci mais je pouvais le faire moi-même.**

**Je vais prendre soin de vous maintenant, fini de t'épuiser et tu seras prudente s'il te plait.**

**Sam, je suis enceinte, pas malade, je peux encore me faire à manger ou pour la meute. Je n'arrêterai pas à cause de ma grossesse.**

**Je ne te dis pas de ne plus rien faire mais de faire attention.**

**Alors on est d'accord. Je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi, je t'aime chérie.**

Le reste de nos vacances se passe bien et je me sens un peu mieux, mes nausées sont assez dérangeantes mais j'ai réussi à les cacher à ma mère. Sam est beaucoup plus attentionné avec moi, j'ai même eu peur que ma mère se pose des questions. Le dernier jour arrive et je vois que ma mère me regarde bizarrement.

**Vas-y maman, pose ta question. Je vois que tu brûles d'impatience.**

**Bella, ma chérie, tu es ma fille et tu ne peux rien me cacher. Es-tu enceinte ?**

Merde, je fais quoi ? Elle me connaît trop bien. Je lui mens, je lui dis la vérité ….

**Bella, je ne serai pas fâché mais je veux la vérité. Et puis, je vois bien que le comportement de Sam envers toi à changer, il est beaucoup plus attentif et attentionné avec toi. On pourrait croire que tu es en porcelaine.**

**Oui, je suis enceinte maman. Pardonne-moi mais j'avais peur de ta réaction et avec Sam, on voulait attendre pour ne pas le dire trop tôt.**

**Je suis heureuse pour toi ma chérie, je trouve que c'est un peu rapide mais je vois bien que toi et Sam, vous vous aimez et si Charlie a donné sa bénédiction pour que vous vivez ensemble, je ne peux rien de dire de mal.**

**Je t'aime maman et vu que tu le sais, j'attends des jumeaux…**

**En plus tu en attends deux… si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là ma chérie.**

**Merci maman.**

Nous partons donc avec le savoir que ma mère sera toujours là pour nous aider si nécessaire. Maintenant, il faudra l'annoncer à Charlie et je ne pense pas que ce sera aussi facile.

Voilà, je m'arrête ici. Merci de me suivre et pour vos reviews. L'annonce à Charlie et à la meute se fera au prochain chapitre.


	6. Chapter 6: confrontation

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours et que ce chapitre aussi.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 6**

POV Bella

Nous sommes enfin de retour chez nous. Et la meute est là avec mon père. Je comprends mieux pourquoi on n'a vu personne à l'aéroport. Pendant les 2 semaines chez ma mère, mon appétit étant revenu et mes nausées s'étant calmées vers la fin du séjour, et bien sûr le fait d'une grossesse plus rapide que la normale, j'ai un petit ventre qui s'arrondit petit à petit et qui ne passe pas inaperçu vu ma carrure assez fine.

**Salut les amoureux. Alors ces vacances, tout c'est bien passé ?**

**Bonjour tout le monde et oui tout c'est bien passé. Et ici, tout en ordre ?**

**Oui Sam, tout va bien pas de soucis … On a bien maitrisé la situation.**

**Bonjour papa. Bonjour Sue. **Je remarque seulement maintenant que Sue et mon père se tienne la main. Ici aussi, certaines choses ont changé.

**Bonjour ma belle, tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle et fatiguée.**

**Tout va bien Sue. Papa, on peut te parler s'il te plait ?**

**Ok, chez vous ou chez nous ?**

**Nous ?**

**EH… oui, Sue vit avec moi depuis 2-3 jours. **

**Je pense qu'on a beaucoup à se dire. Allons chez vous, les autres, attendez nous ici je reviens et je vous fais un bon repas.**

**OOOOUUUUIIII enfin un bon repas de Bella à nouveau….**

Nous suivons mon père et rentrons chez lui. Mon père nous indique le salon et nous prenons tous place.

**Vu que tu nous as déjà dit que toi et Sue vivez ensemble maintenant, je pense que c'est à nous de commencer. **Je sors mon carnet de grossesse de mon sac et sort les échographies pour les tendre à mon père. Autant être direct et voir comment il réagit.

**C'est quoi ça ? Je ne comprends rien, Sue ?**

**Charlie, si je vois bien ce que Bella vient de te donner, il s'agit d'une échographie. Et en plus, je peux distinguer deux fœtus. Bella, tu es enceinte c'est ça ?**

**Oui.**

**QUOI ? TU ES ENCEINTE ? Combien de fois je t'ai dit que je suis trop jeune et toi aussi et qu'il faut vous protéger…**

**Charlie, calme-toi. Ce qui arrive n'était pas prévu. Nous avons été surpris aussi.**

**Papa, Sam dit vrai. Rien n'était prémédité, je pense qu'avec le stress que j'ai eu lors de mes examens pour mon diplôme, je n'ai pas été régulière avec ma pilule. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. **Je commence à pleurer maintenant, foutu hormones.

**Bella, ma puce, ne pleure pas, je ne voulais pas. Je suis surpris c'est tout. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir ma fille partir chez sa mère et revenir pour me dire qu'elle est enceinte.**

**Moi non plus papa.**

**Félicitation Bella, Sam. Je suis heureuse pour vous. Bella, j'ai fais des études de sage femme, si tu veux je peux suivre ta grossesse et être la pour l'accouchement, si tu veux accoucher à la maison.**

**Merci Sue, je vais y réfléchir. **Vu que Seth et Leah sont des loups, elle va pouvoir m'aider car elle connaît le secret et Charlie pas. En plus comme, il va s'agir d'une grossesse accélérée, se serait mieux pour nous.

**Bon, je vais devoir me faire à l'idée que je vais être grand-père, deux fois en plus. Et sinon, tu vas bien, les bébés aussi ?**

**Oui, je manque un peu de vitamines mais le médecin de Phoenix m'en a prescrit.**

**Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer chez nous ma chérie, les autres doivent attendre que tu tiennes paroles.**

**Je te suis, papa, Sue, vous êtes le bienvenu aussi.**

**Je vais même faire mieux, je vais t'aider Bella, si tu veux bien.**

**Bien sûr, ils sont toujours si affamés et moi vite fatiguée en ce moment.**

Nous partons donc tous le quatre pour nous rendre chez nous où toute la meute nous attend avec impatience. Je rentre chez moi et je suis tout d'un coup soulevée dans les airs.

**Tu m'as manqué ma belle.**

**Embry dépose là tout de suite et arrête de l'étouffer comme ça !**

**Pardon Sam, Bella je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ?**

**Non Embry, je vais bien mais il faudra être prudent maintenant avec moi. **Sam vient derrière moi et entoure ses bras autour de ma taille pour déposer ses mains sur mon ventre et rejoindre les miennes. Le regard de tout le monde se pose sur le petit arrondi de mon ventre.

**Bella, tu as pris du poids pendant tes vacances ! Faudra te mettre au régime tu sais.**

**Imbécile …. Bella est enceinte, tu ne vois pas leurs mains jointent pour protéger son ventre, Seth ?**

Ce dernier me regarde et puis mon ventre pour terminer par Sam qui fait un léger signe de la tête.

**HOURRA…. **Tout le monde nous rejoint en même temps. Sam se met directement en position défensive devant moi.

**Doucement, un après l'autre. Sam, ils ne me feront pas mal, laisses-les passer.**

**Je vous laisse passer mais d'abord tout le monde en file et pas de geste brusque.**

Ils viennent donc chacun à leur tour pour me prendre dans leurs bras et me féliciter pour ma grossesse.

**Au fait, avant que Bella ne vous le dise, nous allons avoir 2 bébés.**

Tout le monde se tourne vers Sam qui est heureux qu'il ait de nouveau l'attention de tout le monde. Moi je le regarde un peu fâchée, c'était à moi de le dire.

**Dis Bella, tu voudras toujours encore nous faire à manger ?**

**Bien sûr Seth, je vais continuer comme d'habitude le temps que je pourrai encore le faire. Et je vais également faire le double à chaque fois pour pouvoir vous faire des réserves que je pourrais congeler. Comme ça, si je ne peux plus le faire à cause de mon ventre, la fatigue ou les bébés lorsqu'ils seront là, vous aurez quand même des repas fait par moi.**

**Super, si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que se soit, nous sommes là pour vous, en tout cas je pense que je peux parler au nom de la meute.**

**Je sais, merci. Sue a déjà proposé son aide pour les repas. Alors je vais aller à la cuisine pour vous faire à manger.**

**Je te suis Bella, tu voulais faire quoi ?**

**Je pense que le plat que vous préférez, sont mes lasagnes. Je me trompe ?**

**NON. **La meute en cœur !

Je me dirige donc vers la cuisine suivie par Sue. Je commence donc à vérifier si j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Je commence et dit à Sue ce qu'elle peut faire. Je fais deux fois plus que d'habitude pour commencer à congeler. Une fois le repas fini, je remercie tout le monde et m'excuse de déjà les laisser mais je suis épuisée. La meute me souhaite donc bonne nuit.

**Je termine ici et je te rejoins ma chérie. Tu veux directement allez au lit où tu vas encore prendre un bon bain pour te détendre ?**

**Je pense que je vais directement me coucher. La journée a été éprouvante. Bonne nuit mon amour.**

**Bonne nuit ma belle. Je te rejoins dès que je peux.**

POV Sam

Bella monte se coucher et je retourne rejoindre la meute dans notre salon. Sue et Charlie sont encore là et je vois que Charlie veut me parler mais ne sait pas trop comment commencer.

**Charlie, je tiens à te rassurer, je ne quitterai jamais Bella et je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle soit heureuse ainsi que nos enfants ! Je sais que tu es surpris mais nous aussi nous étions surpris en l'apprenant. Renée a bien pris les choses et nous a dit que nous pouvions toujours compter sur elle si nécessaire.**

**Sam, je sais que tu feras toujours tout pour que ma fille soit heureuse et je vous crois quand tu dis que ce n'était pas prémédité. Si Renée est d'accord que puis-je encore dire sauf que je serai également toujours là pour vous si besoin. Que se soit juste pour faire du babysitting ou pour autre chose, je veux que tu saches que je vous aiderai comme je peux. Bon, bonne soirée les jeunes.**

**Je sais Charlie et Bella aussi. À demain Charlie.**

Charlie et Sue quittent la maison et je repars au salon.

**Je suis heureux que tout le monde le prenne si bien. Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ? **

**Je suis content pour vous Sam mais je pense qu'il va falloir rapprocher la protection de Bella.**

**Pourquoi dis-tu ça Jacob ?**

**Réfléchis Sam. Il considère Bella comme sienne et maintenant, elle attend des enfants de son pire ennemi. Tu penses qu'il va le prendre comment la sangsue…**

**Je donne raison à Jacob, il va falloir faire très attention à lui. Je propose d'ailleurs qu'on demande une entrevue avec le reste de la « famille ». Ils ne sont pas trop d'accord avec lui.**

**Je vais voir ça Embry, merci de me le rappeler. Et vous autres, rien à dire ?**

**Je pense que je parle pour tout le monde en disant que nous somme heureux pour vous et que nous serons toujours là pour vous aidez.**

**Merci Paul. Et vous autres aussi. Je vais téléphoner au docteur Cullen pour prendre un rendez-vous, je pense qu'on pourrait faire ça ce soir, Paul je veux que tu restes avec Bella. Les autres, vous viendrez avec moi. Des questions ?**

**NON.**

Je prends mon téléphone et forme le numéro de téléphone du Docteur. C'est le seul pour qui j'ai un tant soi peu de respect car il n'a jamais bu de sang humain.

**Bonsoir Docteur, je vais aller droit au but, je veux une réunion avec votre famille sauf le roux dans 30 minutes à la frontière du traité.**

**Bonsoir Sam, je convoque ma famille et nous arrivons. Il y a un problème pour que tu ne veuilles pas qu'Edward vienne ? **

**Je vous le dirai quand on se verra. **Et je raccroche.

Je vais vite voir si ma belle dors bien et lui fais un petit bisou sur le front avant de me changer et de rejoindre les autres en bas.

**Jacob, je veux que tu restes sous forme humaine pour faire l'interprète vu que le télépathe ne sera pas là. Les autres sous formes de loup.**

**D'accord Sam.**

Et nous partons pour rejoindre la frontière. Nous sommes arrivés les premiers et Jacob en profite pour muter et mettre le short qui pendait à sa cheville. Quelques minutes après, les sangsues arrivent.

**Docteur Cullen.**

**Jacob, pourquoi Sam es sous sa forme de loup, vous savez que nous ne ferons rien.**

**Je suis là et ça suffit. Je ferai la traduction pour vous.**

_Jacob, je veux savoir s'il connaisse la situation avec Edward et Bella._

**Sam, demande si vous êtes au courant de la situation avec Bella et votre « fils ».**

**Alice nous a mis au courant mais je ne peux malheureusement rien faire de plus pour vous, Edward menace de nous dénoncer à nos Rois, les Volturis, si nous faisons quoi que se soit.**

_Demande-lui, comment le roux fait pression sur eux._

**Sam veux savoir comment il fait pression sur vous.**

**C'est très simple, Jasper, le compagnon de ma fille Alice, est le fameux Dieu de la Guerre. Il a donc participé aux guerres du sud, chose qui est puni par la mort par nos Rois ainsi que le clan qui pourrait le protéger et le cacher.**

_Jacob, peux-tu demander s'ils peuvent au moins nous dire s'il est toujours aussi fixé sur Bella ?_

**Sam demande s'il est toujours autant fixé sur Bella ? Et si votre voyante a vu quelque chose qui peux nous aider ?**

_Je n'y avais pas pensé à elle, bien Jacob._

**Je surveille Edward discrètement et je peux dire qu'il veut Bella, il la considère comme sa propriété privée. Il est littéralement obsédé par elle. Et, je peux te dire Sam que personne ne lui dira l'état actuel de Bella.**

_Comment elle sait ça elle ? _

**Je suis voyante Sam et je ne peux pas voir les loups mais Bella oui. Je la vois de plus en plus floue vu qu'elle attend des bébés avec le gêne lupin. Félicitations.**

_Demande-lui tout de suite si son « frère » est au courant ?_

**Est-il au courant ?**

**Non, je fais de mon mieux pour le cacher ainsi que Jasper. Le reste de la famille ne le savait pas mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont également faire tout pour le cacher Edward.**

Entre –temps à la villa Cullen

POV Edward

Alors comme ça ils vont à une réunion avec les chiens et je ne peux pas venir. Je parie qu'il s'agit de Bella. Encore heureux que ma famille ne sait pas que mon don s'est développé et que je peux lire leurs pensées à une distance plus grande que ce qu'ils croient. Je me suis donc rapproché à une distance où je peux lire leurs pensées mais eux ne peuvent pas savoir que je suis là. Comment ça ils veulent aider les chiens malgré mes menaces, enfin Alice les aide en leur disant ce qu'elle voit. Une minute, pourquoi elle par de félicitations et du fait de ma cacher l'état de Bella. Pourquoi Alice parle de bébés… Elle est enceinte de ce chien, comment a-t-il pu lui faire ça ? Tous les loups sont à la réunion sauf Paul, je vais faire un petit tour par la réserve, je m'en fou de briser le traité mais je vais sauver ma belle et la débarrasser de cette horreur qui grandit en elle. Je me mets à courir et je me retrouve devant chez Sam, Paul semble dormir vu le calme de sa respiration. Je saute par la fenêtre ouverte et je trouve rapidement ma belle qui dort profondément. Je la prends dans mes bras et elle se réveille à cause de ma froideur.

**Je vais te sauver ma belle, je vais te débarrasser de ces choses qui grandissent en toi.**

**Mais lâche-moi, tu es fou mon Dieu… Sam aide-moi…**

**Ton chien est parti et celui qui devait te garder dort. **

Je me tourne pour sauter par la fenêtre au moment où le chien passe la porte, il me regarde horrifier…

**Dis au revoir Bella. Paul, elle est à moi et je reprends ce qui me revient. Vous ne la reverrez jamais…**

Et je saute rapidement de la fenêtre pour partir en courant vers la forêt. Je suis le plus rapide de la famille et je me mets en route pour l'aéroport. Je vais tout de suite partir en Italie et rejoindre nos Rois.

Pendant ce temps à la réunion

POV Sam

_Jacob, je pense que tout est dit. Nous pouvons rentrer…_

_Sam, la sangsue est venue sur notre territoire, je suis désolé je me suis endormi à cause des mes patrouilles et le manque de sommeil. Il en a profité pour sauter par la fenêtre de votre chambre et le temps que je monte il a pris Bella avec lui et a sauté par la fenêtre. Il était trop rapide, je n'ai pas réussi à la suivre. Je vous rejoins à la réunion, je serai là dans 5 min. Je suis désolé Sam…_

Un grognement sort de ma poitrine et les sangsues se mettent en position défensive, la meute hurle avec moi ayant suivi la communication avec Paul.

**Edward, pourquoi tu as fait ça... ?**

**Alice que se passe-t-il, pourquoi la meute hurle comme ça ?**

**Edward a dû nous suivre et il a entendu ce que nous avons dit. Il vient d'enlever Bella.**

**Mais comment, nous ne l'avons pas senti près de nous et je ne sais pas s'il peut entendre nos pensées de si loin.**

**Si Carlisle, il nous l'a caché à tous.**

**Sais-tu où il va ?**

**Il est parti pour l'aéroport, il veut tout de suite partir pour l'Italie. Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne prenne l'avion sinon…**

**SINON QUOI SANGSUE ?**

**Sinon, nous ne reverrons pas Bella comme nous la connaissons, il veut la faire transformer par les Volturis et leurs donner vos enfants pour qu'ils aient des loups-garous pour leur protection. Ils veulent en faire des chiens de garde.**

**Jamais ils ne toucheront à ces enfants.**

_Jacob, nous allons directement à l'aéroport, demande leur de nous aider, il nous faut leur aide._

**Sam demande si vous allez venir avec nous à l'aéroport pour arrêter votre « fils » et sauver Bella ?**

**Oui, car il ne peut pas faire ça, il mourra maintenant. Il n'est plus mon fils. En mettant Bella et ses enfants en danger, il est allé contre mon éducation mais aussi contre la morale. Pour moi, ce qu'il veut faire correspond à tuer un humain et je ne l'accepterai pas. On vous suit.**

Nous partons tous en direction de l'aéroport, Paul nous a rejoints.

POV Edward

**Lâche-moi sangsue, je ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimerais jamais. Je suis heureuse avec Sam.**

**Tu seras heureuse avec moi car tu es à moi. Je vais faire te faire devenir comme moi. Nous allons d'abord attendre que ces monstruosités naissent et les Volturis en feront leurs chiens de garde ensuite tu seras transformée et tu deviendras mon esclave sexuelle. C'est tout ce que je veux de toi….**

**Mais tu es fou, jamais je ne te laisserais toucher à mes bébés et jamais, tu entends jamais tu ne me toucheras comme ça.**

Heureusement pour moi, j'avais pris la peine de prendre un somnifère avec moi, je le lui administre prudemment, je ne voudrais pas faire une overdose tout de même. Elle s'endort rapidement dans mes bras et je peux enfin continuer mon chemin dans le calme. Je pourrais dire qu'elle dort pour passer les contrôles.

POV Sam

Nous arrivons en fin à l'aéroport mais pas de trace de cette sangsue où de Bella.

**Alice, concentre-toi sur Bella et ton frère, où sont-ils ?**

La voyante ferme les yeux quelques secondes.

**Il a changé d'avis à la dernière seconde, il a pris un avion plus tôt. Ils sont déjà dans les airs, je suis désolée.**

**QUOI ! **Je m'effondre sur le sol, ma belle est déjà partie et je ne sais rien faire. Que vais-je devenir mais surtout que va devenir ma belle et nos enfants ?

POV Edward

Enfin dans l'avion, heureusement il y avait un vol plus tôt que prévu et j'ai pu le prendre. Alice va être furieuse et le chien encore plus. Mais je m'en fou, ma belle dort à coter de moi et je ferai tout pour que personne ne me reprenne ma belle.

POV Sam

**Sam, je propose que ma famille et moi prenions notre avion privé pour aller à Volterra, le vol d'Edward n'est pas un vol direct et nous pourrions y être avant eux. Jasper tu restes ici. Alice, il fut que tu viennes avec pour montrer aux Rois ce qu'il risque s'il garde Bella avec eux. **

**Je viens avec vous. Je ne veux pas laisser Bella dans les bras de ce petit connard de suceur de bite…**

**Comme tu veux Sam mais tu ne pourras pas venir avec nous au château, c'est trop dangereux pour elle mais aussi pour toi.**

**OK, Jacob, voit avec ton père s'il connaît d'autres protecteurs comme nous et s'ils peuvent nous aider. Tiens-moi au courant via téléphone, je le garde avec moi. Paul et Embry viennent avec moi aussi, les restes vous nous rejoindrez si nécessaire. En route.**

**OK Sam, je te contacte dès que j'ai les informations.**

Je me dirige donc avec mes deux amis et les Cullen vers leur avion privé. Nous prenons leur avion et partons pour l'Italie.

POV Edward

Je n'ai pas eu de chance, je n'ai pas fait attention, il ne s'agit pas d'un vol directe. J'espère qu'ils n'auront pas le temps de venir et de rejoindre Volterra avant nous. Ils ne peuvent pas me reprendre ma belle, elle est à moi.

POV Sam

Nous sommes presque à Turin, c'est l'aéroport le plus proche de Volterra. Peu après l'atterrissage, Mon téléphone sonne.

**Sam, c'est moi. J'ai parlé avec Billy et il m'a avoué que nous ne sommes pas les seuls protecteurs mais les seuls loups. Les autres ont d'autres formes animales. Certaines tribus sont des coyotes, des renards, des ours et des Kodkods **(sortent de léopards )**. Ils sont tous d'accords de nous aider, ils n'attendent qu'un signe de toi. Ils vont déjà nous envoyer ceux qu'ils peuvent à la réserve.**

**Merci Jacob, nous venons d'atterrir, je te tiens au courant.**

POV Alice

Je vois que Jacob a fait du bon boulot, car si les Volturis ne laisse pas partir Bella, un total de plus ou moins 250 protecteurs vont débarquer à Volterra pour nous détruire tous et durant cette bataille, nous risquons d'être démasquer par les humains. De plus, ils seront en nombres supérieur à nous et gagnerons, je ne vois pas les Volturis survivre. Il faudra que je montre cette vision à Aro, il changera peut-être d'avis et ne prendra pas le parti d'Edward.

Nous avons loué des voitures pour tout le monde et somme en route pour le château de Volterra. Nous laissons les loups dans un hôtel assez loin du château pour que leur odeur ne nous trahisse pas. Une fois arrivé, nous sommes accueillis par Demetri et Chelsea.

**Que pouvons-nous pour vous?**

**Nous devons voir les Rois, j'ai eu une vision de leur destruction s'il accepte d'aider Edward quand il arrivera. Alors, ne nous bloque pas.**

**Venez, suivez-moi. **

Nous rentrons et nous suivons Chelsea et Demetri qui nous conduisent auprès des Rois qui sont dans la grande salle. Une fois passée les portes, Aro, Caïus et Marcus nous regardent et je peux voir un grand sourire sur le visage d'Aro.

**Bonjour mon ami. Je vois que tu te décides enfin à venir présenter ta famille et ta fille si prometteuse...**

**Aro, Carlisle n'est pas ici pour te présenter sa famille et encore moins moi, nous somme ici car j'ai eu une vision de votre destruction si tu acceptes de venir en aide à Edward. Il va venir te trouver avec une jeune femme qui est en couple avec son âme sœur qui se trouve être un protecteur. Il peut changer de forme à tout moment pour défendre les siens contre les nôtres. Il se transforme en loup et Edward va te faire croire qu'il s'agit d'enfant de la lune or il se transforme à tout moment du jour et de la nuit et pas besoin de pleine lune. Donc, ils n'ont rien à voir avec ses enfants de la lune qui sont tes ennemis. Cette humaine est enceinte de cette homme et ils sont des âmes sœurs. Edward a fait une fixation sur elle car il ne peut lire en son esprit et je t'arrête tout de suite Aro, elle ne deviendra pas une des nôtres car là aussi, vous seriez détruits. Touche-moi si tu ne me crois pas...**

**Il est clair que je vais te toucher pour voir la véracité des tes mots...**

Je m'approche de lui et lui tends ma main qu'il prend avidement. Je lui montre donc ma vision:

Edward arrive au château avec Bella endormie dans ces bras, il demande à voir les Rois directement.

**Edward, que puis-je pour toi ? Et que cherche cette humaine à l'odeur aussi douce dans tes bras ? Un petit encas pour montrer ton allégeance ?**

**Non, il s'agit de mon âme sœur, elle dort. J'ai besoin de ton aide car un enfant de la lune me l'a prise en lui faisant croire qu'il l'aimait et l'a mise enceinte. Je veux ton aide pour prendre en charge ses horreurs et m'aider à sauver ma compagne. **

**Des enfants de la lune dis-tu. Je t'écoute. **

**Je vais rester ici avec elle jusqu'à l'accouchement et je te donne ses horreurs en guise d'échange pour que ma compagne soit transformer par un des tiens mais aussi pour que nous puissions partir une fois sa période de nouveau-né passée. **

**Pourquoi pas. **

Une fois cette phrase finie, les portes sont ouvertes en éclats par le clan Cullen qui est suivi de loups, d'ours, de coyotes, de renards et des Kodkods.

**Tu vois, ils viennent même dans ton château pour reprendre ce qui est à moi!**

**Que me vaut une entrée aussi fracassante ?**

**Je suis ici pour récupérer mon imprégné. Elle m'aime et je l'aime, nous allons former une belle famille et tu ne t'approcheras plus d'elle sangsue.**

**Tu vois Aro, je te l'avais dit, il veut me prendre ma compagne.**

**Non, elle n'est pas ta compagne Edward, elle est celle de Sam. Laisse-la partir.**

Bella fini par se réveiller et commence à crier en voyant qu'elle se trouve dans les bras d'Edward. Elle regarde autour d'elle pour voir où elle est et ses yeux croisent ceux de Sam.

**Sam, aide-moi, je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne mes bébés, je ne veux pas devenir comme lui. S'il te plait Sam, aide-moi...**

**Je suis là ma chérie, je ne le laisserai pas te faire de mal, ni à nos bébés.**

**Tu vois Aro, elle aime Sam et il l'aime en retour. Elle a peur d'Edward et ne veut pas de lui. **

**Edward, es-tu sûr qu'elle est ta compagne ?**

**Oui et je suis sûr qu'une fois qu'elle sera des nôtres, elle ressentira l'attraction aussi.**

**Alice, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu dis vrai et pas ton frère.**

**Je l'ai vu et je peux te le prouver. Mais le plus simple serait de prendre la main d'Edward et tu le verras, il fait une obsession pour cette fille car il ne peut lire son esprit et que son sang l'attire, rien de plus.**

**Edward, laisse-moi prendre ta main et voir si ce que tu dis est vrai.**

**Je ne veux pas laisser Bella, elle a peur de lui et je ne veux pas prendre de risque mais je te dis la vérité. Et puis, si je ne sais pas lire en elle, c'est qu'elle doit avoir un pouvoir, un bouclier je pense. Je serai toujours là pour que Bella t'aide en mission une fois le bouclier développer.**

**Alice, ton frère me donne plus de raison de le croire.**

**Sam... Aide-moi...**

**Bella, je suis là...**

Je vois bien qu'Aro ne nous aidera pas, il veut le pouvoir de Bella. Je me retourne et vois que Sam n'y tiens plus, il se transforme et les meutes le suivent. Un combat s'engage entre les meutes et la garde des Volturis. Certains sont expulsés du château et se retrouvent à se battre en pleine rue. Les humains qui se trouvaient sur la place sont accourus pour voir ces combats entre animaux plus grand que la normale et ces personnes en capes qui brillent dès que le soleil touche leur peau. Ils commencent à hurler aux vampires et aux loups-garous. Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle.

**Voilà Aro, tes gardes se battent dehors sur la place et les humains les regardent et hurlent aux vampires et aux loups-garous, notre secret n'en est plus un et regardent dans ta grande salle, tes gardes sont presque tous morts, ils ne restent que tes jumeaux diaboliques, Demetri, Felix et Renata ainsi que toi et tes frères. Tu crois toujours que tu as une chance d'en sortir vivant si tu continuer à aider Edward ? Il t'a menti et tu l'as cru car tu es avide de pouvoir. Tu vas avoir les habitants de la ville contre toi et les chasses aux vampires vont reprendre, c'est ce que tu veux ?**

**Edward, je veux que tu laisses cette humaine et que tu rendes des comptes pour ce que tu as déclenché. La sentence sera prise en fonction de ta décision.**

**JAMAIS, elle est à MOI... Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, je vais la transformer tout de suite et ces horreurs qui grandissent en elle mourront.**

**Edward, je t'en supplie, ne me fait pas ça, je ne veux pas perdre mes bébés, je ne veux pas devenir comme toi. Si tu le fais, je ferai tout pour te tuer, chaque secondes, heures, jours, mois ou années, je ne vivrai que pour ça. **

**Bella, ...**

**Edward, laisse-la où tu le regretteras...**

**Aro, elle est ma compagne et je l'aime...**

**Tu ne nous laisses pas le choix Edward. Jane.**

Edward lâche enfin Bella pour se plier de douleur sous le pouvoir de Jane. Je cours et rattrape Bella avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol. Je repars près de Sam qui a repris forme humaine et je lui dépose Bella dans les bras.

**Merci Aro, tu as pris la bonne décision mais si tu l'avais prise au départ, les humains ne serait pas aux courant de l'existence du surnaturel et tu n'aurais pas perdu le ¾ de ta garde.**

Fin de la vision.

**Je te remercie Alice, tu me prouves une nouvelle fois que ton pouvoir est grand. Je dois consulter mes frères et après je te dirai ce que nous ferons.**

POV Edward

Enfin à Turin, ma belle dort toujours, elle était déjà épuisée à la base et le somnifère aide aussi. Je prends ma voiture de location et couche ma belle sur le siège arrière. Je prends la route du château en espérant que je suis arrivé avant ma famille et qu'Aro accepte de m'aider. Je le vois enfin, je prends Bella dans mes bras et rentre dans la cour, Demetri et Chelsea sont devant la porte.

**Que pouvons-nous pour toi ?**

**Je veux voir les Rois. J'ai besoin d'aide pour ma compagne.**

**Suis-nous.**

Je rentre dans le château en suivant les deux gardes, nous entrons dans la grande salle et je me dirige directement vers Aro.

**Edward, quelle belle surprise. Que puis-je pour toi ? Et que cherche cette humaine à l'odeur aussi douce dans tes bras ? Un petit encas pour montrer ton allégeance ?**

**Non, il s'agit de mon âme sœur, elle dort. J'ai besoin de ton aide car un enfant de la lune me l'a prise en lui faisant croire qu'il l'aimait et l'a mise enceinte. Je veux ton aide pour prendre en charge ses horreurs et m'aider à sauver ma compagne. **

**Je suis désolée mon cher mais je ne peux rien pour toi, vois-tu ta famille est arrivée pour nous demander de l'aide aussi. Et je dois dire que ce que j'ai vu grâce à ta sœur, ne m'a pas plu du tout. Tu enlèves l'âme sœur d'un protecteur que tu veux faire passer pour un enfant de la lune. Ensuite, tu nous soumets au risque d'être découvert par les humains ainsi que de subir des pertes énormes à causes des ces dits-protecteurs car ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que ce que tu crois. Alice, peux-tu nous rejoindre avec ta famille?**

Et effectivement, je vois Alice et ma famille qui rentrent dans la salle du trône. Alice se met prêt d'Aro et lui tend la main. Ça veut dire quoi !

**Merci Alice, je vois que je viens de prendre la bonne décision. Edward, je souhaite que tu lâches cette jeune fille et que tu la déposes dans les bras de mon cher ami, Carlisle.**

Ce dernier ce dirige vers moi mais je ne vais pas abandonner si vite. Je me retourne pour partir mais je suis bloqué par Demetri, Felix et je vois du coin de l'œil, Alec se diriger vers moi.

**Aro, il ne veut pas abandonner. Il va falloir de l'aide de la part d'Alec ou Jane.**

**Alec, peux-tu aider notre ami à prendre la bonne décision ?**

Alec lance sa fumée paralysante sur moi et je tombe au sol après que mon père est repris Bella de mes bras. J'ai perdu mais je n'abandonne pas. Elle est et restera à moi. Jamais je la laisserai au loup.

**Aro, même après ça, il n'abandonnera pas son obsession. Que devons-nous faire ? **

**Alice, je te propose de faire connaissance avec notre dernière recrue, Demetri, va chercher ta compagne. Mais attention qu'elle ne touche pas à Bella. D'ailleurs Carlisle, va dans mon bureau pour examiner cette demoiselle.**

Demetri par et revient rapidement avec une belle femme à son bras. Celle-ci se place derrière moi mais je ne sais toujours pas bougé à cause d'Alec.

**Je vous présente Marit, elle a un pouvoir intéressant et très approprié dans notre cas présent. Elle peut effacer, changer et créer des souvenirs, je n'aime pas faire ça mais ici je pense que changer juste les souvenirs d'Edward est plus simple que de faire ça à plusieurs personnes surtout que je ne sais pas si cela aurait fonctionné sur les protecteurs. Rassurée Alice?**

**Oui, merci Aro.**

Je remarque que cette Marit à placer ses mains sur mes tempes et soudainement, j'ai mal, très mal à la tête. Je veux crier mais n'y arrive pas, foutu Alec.

**Maître, il essaye d'aller contre mon pouvoir, il risque de souffrir beaucoup ou de mourir s'il ne se laisse pas faire.**

**Alec, libère notre ami, je veux lui parler. **

Un cri horrible sort de ma bouche.

**Jamais je ne me laisserai faire, elle est à moi et à personne d'autre, je ne veux pas qu'il la touche.**

**Mon cher Edward, je ne te laisse pas le choix, soit tu laisse Marit effacé ou changer tes souvenirs soit tu meurs.**

**Plutôt crevé que de vous laisser prendre le dessus sur moi. Je me battrai toujours pour elle, effacer ou changer mes souvenirs n'y changera rien.**

**Alors, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Alec.**

**NON...**

Et je suis de nouveau privé de mes sens. Je vois Demetri se dirigé vers moi, prendre ma tête entre ses mains et puis plus rien...

POV Carlisle

**Merci Aro.**

Je prends Isabella dans mes bras et me dirige vers le bureau, je la dépose sur un divan et prend vite son pouls. Tout semble normal, je peux également entendre le pouls des bébés et là aussi, il est normal. Elle se réveille doucement et me regarde dans les yeux.

**Isabelle ? C'est Carlisle, tu es en sécurité et je vais t'emmener auprès de Sam dès que le somnifère que tu as reçu arrête de faire effet complètement.**

**Edward...**

**Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il ne te fera plus de mal, les Rois s'occupent de lui.**

**Merci Carlisle mais je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous dès que je serai de nouveau avec Sam.**

**Je te comprends et respecte ton choix.**

POV Sam

J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que j'attends des nouvelles des sangsues. Nous devons attendre de cet immeuble pour ne pas nous faire repérer. J'en peux plus, si je n'ai pas de nouvelles dans l'heure, je cherche ce fichu château moi-même. À ce moment, le téléphone sonne.

**Sam, c'est Alice. Les Rois acceptent de nous aider. Je te rappel dès qu'Edward est arrivé et qu'on a récupéré Bella.**

**Merci Alice. **Que c'est dure de ne pas dire sangsue mais elle a fait beaucoup pour Bella et nos enfants, donc la moindre des choses c'est de montrer un peu de respect et remerciement. Je sonne vite à Jacob pour lui donner les informations actuelles.

**Jacob, c'est Sam. La voyante vient de nous annoncer que leurs Rois sont d'accord pour nous aider. Elle me téléphone dès que Bella est en sécurité.**

**Merci pour les informations et rappel dès que Bella est avec vous.**

Je raccroche pour ne pas bloquer la ligne au cas où. Les minutes me semble des heures et j'ai donc l'impression que le temps n'avance pas. Après ce qui me parait des heures qui sont en fait des minutes, le téléphone sonne.

**Sam, nous serons là dans 10 minutes et Bella est avec nous en bonne santé. Carlisle a vérifié que tout était en ordre avant de quitter le château. **

**Et ...**

**Edward est mort et ne vous ennuyeras plus. **

**Merci.**

**De rien et peut-être avec le temps...**

**Non rien du tout. Je vous dois beaucoup mais tant que Bella ne veut pas de contact, il n'y en aura pas.**

**D'accord.**

Elle raccroche et je devine qu'elle est déçue mais c'est ma chérie qui décidera d'avoir du contact ou pas. Je tourne en rond en attendant leur arrivée, le temps ne m'a jamais paru aussi long que ces 10 minutes à attendre ma Bella. J'entends dehors une voiture qui s'approche, je sors et je cours vers la voiture en voyant le docteur sortir avec Bella dans les bras. Je me dépêche d'aller la prendre dans les miens.

**Bella...**

**Sam ... je suis désolée... je n'ai rien pu faire... **

**Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie mais surtout ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il est mort et ne te fera jamais plus de mal.**

**Nos bébés Sam, il voulait leur donner nos bébés pour qu'ils aient des chiens de garde, comme si il s'agissait d'animaux qu'on peut dresser...**

**Calme-toi ma belle, c'est fini. Docteur comment va Bella ? Et les bébés ?**

**Ils vont bien Sam, aussi bien la mère que les enfants. Si tu veux on peut rentrer chez nous et je fais une échographie pour vous rassurer et vous montrer vos enfants.**

**On verra mais merci pour la proposition...**

**Sam, je veux faire cette échographie, je n'aurai pas un rendez-vous chez mon médecin avant quelques jours et je veux avoir la confirmation le plus vite possible que tout est en ordre.**

**Alors rentrons chez nous. Je préviens Jacob que nous rentrons.**

Nous prenons tous place dans les deux voitures et nous dirigeons vers l'aéroport. Je peux voir que Paul et Embry sont soulagés que leur sœur soit de retour avec nous, ils l'ont pris dans les bras à tour de rôle avant de monter dans la voiture. Je téléphone vite avant de prendre l'avion pour que Jacob sache que nous allons d'abord chez les Cullen pour voir si tout est vraiment en ordre.

**Sam, dis moi qu'elle est avec vous.**

**Oui Jacob, elle est dans mes bras et nous nous dirigeons vers l'aéroport. Bella a accepté la proposition du docteur de faire une échographie chez lui pour voir si tout est vraiment en ordre avec Bella et les bébés. **

**OK, Paul et Embry viennent avec toi ? Je peux vous rejoindre si tu veux.**

**Merci Jacob mais je pense qu'à nous trois, tout devrait bien se passer. Préviens Billy et les autres protecteurs que nous revenons et que la sangsue Edward est mort.**

**Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle. J'espère que Bella et les bébés vont bien. Rejoins la réserve dès que vous pouvez.**

**Merci Jacob.**

Je raccroche et ressers mes bras autour de mon amour. Enfin, elle est de nouveau là et la sangsue est morte. Nous allons pouvoir nous concentrer sur nos bébés. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Bella ou aux bébés. Je ne remercierai jamais assez le ciel de me l'avoir rendue, je sais que les sangsues ont aidé mais je ne prendrai aucune décision sans consulter Bella et le conseil. Nous avons pu décoller rapidement et je suis heureux de rentrer chez moi. Mon amour s'est endormie dans mes bras et je la laisse dormir, le docteur m'a expliqué que son fils avait donné un somnifère à Bella et qu'il doit encore être complètement éliminé de son corps. Le vol retour se passe plus vite que l'aller, en tout cas j'en ai l'impression. Une fois que l'avion a atterrit, nous allons chez les Cullen.

POV Bella.

Sam me réveille juste avant l'atterrissage pour que je me rattache. Nous partons directement vers chez les Cullen et je monte avec Sam et le docteur dans son bureau qui ressemble à une salle de consultation. Il me fait prendre place sur la table et Sam vient se mettre directement à coter de moi.

**Le gel est un peu froid. Allons voir comment se porte vos enfants.**

Il place le gel qui est vraiment froid mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas pour l'instant, je veux voir mes bébés et savoir qu'ils vont bien.

**Voilà vos bébés, ils se portent bien. Écoutez.**

Et tout d'un coup, on entend le cœur de nos enfants et je suis en larmes, mes enfants vont bien et je peux enfin vivre avec mon loup sans avoir peur de cette sangsue qui est sorti de notre vie définitivement.

Voilà je m'arrête ici pour ce chapitre, la suite et donc les retrouvailles de Bella avec la meute au prochain chapitre.


	7. Chapter 7: nouvelle vie et amour

Merci de continuer à me suivre et pour vos commentaires, j'espère que le suite vous plaira et que je ne pers personne au fil des chapitres.

Encore merci à ma Bêta pour ses corrections.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 7**

POV Bella

Une fois que le docteur m'a montré mes enfants et que je suis sûr que tout va bien, Sam, Paul, Embry et moi retournons à la réserve. Je vais enfin rentrer chez moi et revoir mes amis, ma famille et surtout mon père.

**Sam, comment va mon père ? Il n'est pas trop inquiet ?**

**Non chérie, on lui a dit qu'on est parti quelques jours pour se reposer en amoureux après notre petite annonce et fête.**

**Il vous a cru ? On revenait à peine de vacances ?**

**Oui et puis il est parti avec Harry et Billy à la pêche pour trois jours donc il n'a pas eu à trop réfléchir.**

**Ok merci Sam.**

Je rentre enfin dans ma maison pour me laver et me changer avant d'aller voir les autres qui nous attendent dans la salle des fêtes. Une fois prête, Sam me rejoint et me sert fort dans ses bras. Je peux sentir toute sa peur et son amour pour moi.

**Je suis désolée Sam, je …**

**Non ma chérie, tu n'as pas à être désolée. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qu'il allait arriver. Et je suis tellement heureux que vous alliez bien mes amours. Viens on va voir les autres, ils doivent s'impatienter.**

**Oui mon amour, je te suis.**

Nous sortons de chez nous et Jake me prend dans ses bras et me fait tourner.

**Bella… que je suis heureux de te voir ici et savoir que tout va bien.**

**Jake, moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être ici mais arrête de me faire tourner je vais me sentir mal.**

**Pardon.**

Il me fait descendre mais garde ma main dans la sienne, Sam me prend l'autre et nous partons vers la salle des fêtes. Je peux voir qu'ils ont tous eu peur pour moi. Nous rentrons enfin dans la salle et je vois tellement de gens que la tête me tourne. Sam le remarque et me tiens tout de suite dans ses bras.

**Bella, ça va ?**

**Oui, je ne pensais pas retrouver tellement de gens ici, je ne savais pas que nous étions si nombreux à la réserve.**

**Il y a aussi des protecteurs d'autres réserves, Billy avait fait appel à eux pour venir nous aider au cas où les sangsues n'auraient pas changé d'avis sur ta libération.**

**Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres protecteurs comme vous ?**

**Nous ne le savions pas non plus, Billy a gardé cette information pour lui. Mais je pense que c'est bien de nous l'avoir dit maintenant car certains se sont imprégnés pendant ton absence. Certains protecteurs ont pris leurs enfants avec eux et ceux-ci sont les imprégnés de certains de nos loups. Jared c'est imprégné de Kim et Leah de Nahuel. Ah oui et Quil est avec Rebecca la sœur de Jacob qui est revenue ici. Il ne reste que Seth et Jacob. **

**Moi, j'ai tout mon temps, je n'ai que 15 ans je te rappelle.**

**Je sais Seth.**

**Sam, je ne vois pas mon père ?**

**Il n'est pas encore revenu de la pêche. Il rentre cette nuit je pense, tu le verras demain.**

**Merci à tout le monde pour votre soutient. Je ne pourrais jamais dire combien je suis heureuse de voir autant de monde et de voir que certains nouveaux couples se sont formés. Je pense que je parle pour ma famille en disant que nos liens seront encore plus serrés maintenant. **

**Je me joins à Bella pour remercier tout le monde et j'espère que nous resterons en contact. Nous serons là pour vous le jour où vous pourriez en avoir besoin. Faites la fête et amusez-vous avant de rentrer chez vous. **

**Sam, je voudrais rentrer chez nous aussi, je suis fatiguée et je veux être un peu seul avec toi.**

**D'accord. Jacob, je te laisse à la surveillance de tout ce petit monde.**

Nous rentrons donc chez nous avec mon loup et je suis heureuse d'être enfin un peu seul avec lui. Il m'a tellement manqué ces quelques jours et j'ai tellement eu peur de ne plus le revoir et qu'Edward fasse du mal à mes bébés. En y repensant, je mets instinctivement mes mains sur mon ventre. Celles de Sam suivent mon geste et il me resserre dans ses bras. Je pense que je ne veux plus vivre loin de lui et que je veux être sa femme, je veux que tout le monde sache que je suis sienne.

**Sam, je voudrais te dire quelque chose.**

POV Sam

Je veux lui dire quelque chose aussi, j'ai tellement eu peur de ne plus la revoir, peur de la perdre elle et nos enfants. Je ne pourrai plus vivre sans elle, sans eux. Je veux montrer au monde entier que je l'aime et qu'elle m'aime autant, je veux que tout le monde sache qu'elle est mienne et que je suis à elle.

**Moi aussi, il faut que je te dise quelque chose mais les dames en premier.**

**Sam, ces quelques jours loin de toi ont été insupportable, je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi. J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre mais aussi de perdre nos enfants, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, toute mon âme et tout mon corps. Je suis à toi et j'espère que tu es à moi aussi. Je veux que le monde entier sache que je suis tienne et que tu es mien. Sam, je sais que j'ai toujours été contre mais cette histoire m'a fait changé d'avis…**

**Bella… Ne parle pas plus loin.**

**Mais Sam…**

**Non mon amour, tu me prends par surprise avec ta déclaration mais sache que je ressens la même chose pour toi et que je voulais te demander d'être ma femme. Je veux aussi que tout le monde sache que je suis tien et que tu es mienne. Je t'aime tellement que je te suivrai au bout du monde si tu le demandais, je ne veux plus avoir à être loin de toi ou de nos enfants. Vous êtes ma vie à présent.**

POV Bella

**OUI, oui, oui et oui ! Sam, je veux être ta femme. Je ne veux plus attendre, je veux le faire avant la naissance des jumeaux. Je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi je t'aime, je vous aime. **Il dépose sa main sur mon ventre et de l'autre prend une petite boîte dans sa poche. Il l'ouvre et je vois une bague encore plus belle que celle que j'ai déjà au doigt. Celle-ci est composée d'un solitaire au dessus et de deux petites topazes jaune sur les côtés, le tout sur un anneau en or blanc. Je lui tends ma main qui tremble et il me passe l'anneau pour venir le faire rencontrer le premier. Je fonds en larmes dans ses bras et il me resserre encore plus. Je suis tellement heureuse que je ne peux pas attendre d'être sa femme officiellement. Je vais devoir le dire à Charlie mais bon, je suis déjà enceinte et il ne sait pas énervé comme je le pensais et il sait qu'on voulais se marier, pas si vite mais la situation à changer. Je sens la fatigue me rattraper et je baille dans les bras de mon loup qui me prend dans ses bras à la façon d'une jeune mariée et nous fait monter dans notre chambre. Il me dépose doucement sur notre lit et je m'endors à peine ma tête à toucher l'oreiller. Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillée par du bruit dans la cuisine, je remarque que mon loup n'est plus dans notre lit. Je m'habille et je descends doucement les escaliers et je rejoins mon loup mais aussi tout le reste de la meute qui est dans ma cuisine et mon salon.

**Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous ici ?**

**Ma chérie, j'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de nous que tu es déjà réveillée ? Nous voulions te faire une surprise et te préparer le petit déjeuner.**

**J'étais déjà réveillée mais je me demandais ce que pouvais bien être tout ce raffut dans ma maison. Vous êtes des amours mais maintenant que je suis de retour, c'est à moi de faire la cuisine et pas à vous.**

**Non Bella, tu dois te reposer et en plus tu es enceinte donc laisse-nous prendre soin de vous comme tu as pris soin de nous. En plus, ma Kimmy est une très bonne cuisinière de ce qu'elle m'a dit. **

**Claire aussi cuisine très bien et je pense qu'avec Emily, elles pourront faire nos repas si tu es toujours d'accord qu'on mange tous ici.**

**Bien sûr, rien ne changera ça. Nous sommes une famille et je veux avoir ma famille près de moi. De plus je pense que Sam et moi on doit vous dire quelque chose sauf si tu leur a déjà dit mon amour ?**

**Non, je n'ai rien dit, je voulais que nous le fassions ensemble.**

**D'accord, alors voilà, Sam et moi allons nous marier. **

**HHHHOOOOUUUURRRRRRRRAAAA !** La meute hurle même temps.

**Bella ?**

**Oui Jake ?**

**Je suis heureus pour toi et je serai toujours là pour vous, tu es ma meilleure amie, tu es comme une sœur pour moi et si jamais ce loup mal léché devait te faire mal, je lui briserai tous les os… **

**Merci Jacob mais je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal à la femme que j'aime qui en plus va devenir la mère de mes enfants.**

**Je sais Sam mais au moins comme ça tu es prévenu…**

**Je t'aime aussi Jake, tu es le petit frère que j'ai toujours voulu avoir et je serai toujours là pour toi aussi.**

Il me prend dans ses bras et la meute entière nous rejoint dans notre câlin. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir une famille aussi grande et sur qui je peux compter à tout moment. Je prends place à notre table et me laisse servir par mes loups… Le petit déjeuner est vraiment bon, on voit que les filles savent y faire. Je suis contente, j'aurai de l'aide pour la suite et des remplaçantes le temps de ma grossesse. Une fois fini, je demande à tout le monde de venir dans le salon.

**Je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un. **Et j'allume la TV et le lecteur DVD pour montrer la première vidéo des enfants faites par Carlisle lors de notre retour d'Italie. Je me suis mis d'accord avec Sam pour que se soit Carlisle qui me suive car la grossesse va plus vite que la normale et qu'il a bien prouvé que nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Je n'ai pas de contact avec les autres membres de la famille Cullen mais je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. **Je vous présente la prochaine génération …**

Je vois que tous les regards se tournent vers l'écran et que plus personnes ne parle. Je suis heureuse que mes enfants aillent bien et que la meute le prend aussi bien. Je suis la première à tomber enceinte mais je suis sûr pas la dernière vu les nouvelles imprégnées. J'entends qu'on toque à la porte et je vais ouvrir. Charlie me prend dans ses bras.

**Comment vont mes petits-enfants ? Et toi ?**

**On se porte bien, viens je vais te faire voir tes petits-enfants. **

Je le fais entrer dans le salon et il regarde directement l'écran de TV. Je vois une larme se former au coin de l'œil. Je le prends dans mes bras et lui fait un gros câlin qu'il me rend. Mon père a bien pris le fait que nous voulons nous marier, ma mère a été plus difficile à convaincre.

Nous nous sommes mis d'accord de faire un petit mariage avec juste mon père, ma mère et Phil et les Quileutes. Du lycée, j'ai juste invité Angela car elle a toujours été là pour moi. Nous avons décidé de nous marié dans 1 mois. Le temps pour nous de faire les préparatifs pour le repas et le reste.

**Emily, je voudrais te demander si tu voulais être ma demoiselle d'honneur ?**

**Tu es sérieuse ? Bien sûr que je veux bien. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi.**

**Merci Emily, je voulais aussi savoir si vous aviez des habits traditionnels pour le mariage ?**

**Oui mais je ne savais pas que tu voulais un mariage Quileute ?**

**Je voudrais faire un mélange de nos deux cultures, tu crois que Sam serais d'accord ?**

**Bien sûr, il sera heureux quoi que tu fasses, tu va l'épouser et en plus tu va lui offrir des enfants, pourquoi ne serait-il pas heureux ! En plus, c'est aux femmes de la tribu que revient le droit de faire ta robe si tu la veux traditionnelle. Je vais voir avec Sue et les filles si elles peuvent m'aider.**

Elle me laisse donc pour aller voir Sue et les filles. Je suis heureuse d'avoir une famille ici, je les aime tous énormément. Je passe donc mes journées entre repos et préparatifs pour le mariage et bien sûr les différents essayages pour ma robe. Je n'ai pas encore dit à Sam que je veux un mélange de nos deux cultures pour le mariage. Je dois le faire vite avant que je n'ai plus de temps.

**Mon amour, je peux te parler. **

**Bien sûr ma chérie, que veux-tu ? Il y a un problème avec les bébés ?**

**Non, je vais bien et eux aussi, Carlisle te l'a dit pas plus tard que mardi. Je voulais te parler du mariage. Je voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord pour un mariage « mixte » au niveau de nos cultures ? **

**Tu veux inclure les traditions Quileutes à notre mariage ?**

**Oui, d'ailleurs, Sue, Emily et les filles me font déjà ma robe comme le veux la tradition.**

**Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde en acceptant de devenir ma femme, en portant nos enfants et en plus tu m'offre un mariage où nos traditions sont reprises… Je suis tout à fait d'accord et tu m'offres plus que ce que je n'ai jamais rêvé. Merci ma chérie.**

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse passionnément. J'aime cet homme et dans quelques jours, il sera mon mari et dans quelques semaines, il sera papa et moi maman. Ma robe est finie, tout est prêt pour le mariage qui a lieu demain, je suis un peut nerveuse mais heureuse en même temps. Nos enfants grandissent comme il faut et on a même du refaire un ajustement de ma robe car mon ventre c'est tellement arrondi qu'elle me serrait un peu. Heureusement, Sue avait prévu le coup et avait laissé une grande quantité de tissus supplémentaire aux coutures pour pouvoir l'élargir. Nous sommes enfin le jour de mon mariage, je suis chez mon père depuis hier pour que Sam ne me voit pas avant la cérémonie, j'avoue que la nuit a été courte car je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi sans mon loup prêt de moi. Charlie a accepté de m'amener à l'autel et Billy a accepté de célébré le mariage. Comme ça on fait un vrai mélange de traditions. Ma robe est magnifique, elle est en peau de cerf tannée et il y a plein de broderies et de perles dessus, certaines broderies représentent un loup noir comme Sam mais ça seul la meute et les membres du conseil le savent. Je suis tellement impatiente que je tourne en rond dans le salon chez Charlie.

**Calme-toi Bella, ça ne doit pas être bon pour les bébés tout se stress. **

**Je sais papa mais je ne veux plus attendre, je veux épouser Sam.**

**Alors allons-y, c'est l'heure.**

Je prends donc la main de Charlie et nous prenons le chemin du jardin de notre maison car le mariage aura lieu là, juste devant la forêt. Billy est déjà là et je vois enfin mon loup. Heureusement que Charlie me tient, sinon j'aurais couru jusqu'à lui. Billy commence la cérémonie et fait un mélange de langue Quileute et l'anglais. Le moment venu, il nous regarde et commence avec Sam.

**Sam Uley, veux-tu prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Swan ici présente, l'aimer, la respecter et la protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?**

**Oui, je veux.**

**Isabella Marie Swan, veux-tu prendre pour époux Sam Uley ici présent, l'aimer et le respecter jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?**

**Oui, je le veux.**

**Alors, je vous déclare mari et femme. Tu peux embrasser ton épouse Sam.**

Il n'attend même pas la fin de la phrase que ces lèvres sont déjà sur les miennes. Je lui rends ce baiser en y mettant tout l'amour que je ressens pour lui. Une fois la cérémonie finie, nous allons sous la tente que mes amis ont installée pour nous. Il y a tellement de nourriture que je me demande si on ne va pas choquer mes parents et mon amie mais la fête bas son plein et personnes ne fait de remarque sur la taille du buffet. La journée est tout simplement parfaite. Je danse un peu avec mari, ensuite je passe de bras en bras. Vers la fin de la soirée, je me retrouve assisse à table avec mon mari à côté de moi. J'aime pouvoir dire mon mari.

**Mon cher époux, je suis heureuse d'être vote femme et cette fête mais je vais devoir vous laisser seul avec nos invités car vos enfants me fatigue. **Je me retiens de rire et Sam le remarque et me répond sur le même ton.

**Ma chère épouse, vous êtes toute excusée et je suis heureux moi aussi d'être votre mari. Je vous excuserai auprès de nos invités. Repose toi ma chérie et vous les enfants laisser votre mère dormir un peu.**

Je dis au revoir à tout le monde et un grand merci pour cette belle journée et je monte dans notre chambre pour dormir. Sam fini par me rejoindre plus tard dans la nuit et il me fait l'amour doucement mais avec tout son amour pour moi.

Les jours passent et je peux dire que je suis vraiment heureuse avec mon loup et notre famille. Mon ventre s'arrondit de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que ma grossesse passe. Les jours passent et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à bouger à cause de mon ventre qui est maintenant bien arrondi, je suis à 6 mois de grossesse et Sam comme la meute sont de plus en plus au petit soin avec moi.

**Bella, tu peux nous dire quel sera le sexe des enfants, je suis sur que Carlisle vous l'a dit. **Paul

**Oui, je le sais mais Sam pas et je ne veux le dire à personne, mes enfants sont en bonne santé et c'est tout ce que je vous dirai.**

**T'es pas juste Bella. **Embry

**Allez ma belle, tu vas me le dire à moi ton frère. **Jake

**Même toi, tu ne sauras rien et pas besoin d'essayer de m'attendrir ou de m'envoyer vos imprégnées, je ne dirai rien. Sam ne le sais pas encore car quand il mute, il pourrait vendre la mèche sans le vouloir. Et je peux vous dire que ça l'énerve.**

**Qu'est-ce qui énerve qui ? **

**Le fait que tu ne connais pas le sexe des enfants.**

**Chérie, tu finiras bien par me le dire pour que nous puissions choisir les prénoms…**

**J'ai déjà choisi des prénoms et je te demanderai ton accord ou changement le jour de l'accouchement. Et vu comme tes enfants jouent au punching-ball avec mes organes internes, je serai content que ça arrive vite. **Je me tiens le ventre car les coups qu'ils donnent commencent à vraiment faire mal.

**Arrêtez de faire mal à votre mère. **Sam caresse mon ventre et nos terreurs se calment aussitôt. Il est le seul avec lequel ça fonctionne. Quand les autres touchent mon ventre, soit ils continuent soit ça devient pire.

**Je vais me faire à manger, quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?**

Sam me prend la main et me suis à la cuisine où à ma grande surprise tout est déjà prêt pour manger. Emily, Claire, Kim et Leah sont déjà entrain de faire le repas du soir et je vois qu'elles m'ont déjà fait un sandwich.

**Merci les filles, je ne vous ai même pas entendue, je peux vous aider ?**

**Tu vas prendre ton sandwich et sortir de cette cuisine. Voilà comment tu peux nous aider. **Leah

Je ressors donc de Ma cuisine avec mon sandwich et je pars pour aller dans ma chambre.

**Tu vas bien Bella ? **Jake

**Ma chérie, tu es encore fatiguée ?**

**Oui, je monte juste me couché car je suis un peu fatiguée et je voudrais me reposer avant d'aller chez Carlisle pour notre RDV de la semaine. **Et oui, Carlisle veut me voir une fois par semaine maintenant pour être sûr que tu vas bien et que je ne me fatigue pas trop. Mais surtout pour pouvoir préparer tout ce qu'il faut pour l'arrivée des bébés. ON s'est mis d'accord avec Sam que je n'irai pas à l'hôpital mais chez les Cullen, Carlisle pour être exacte.

**Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ou est-ce que ça iras ?**

**Je suis encore assez grande pour aller me coucher toute seule mon amour et puis profite du repas qu'on fait les filles. Je reviendrai après une bonne sieste et si nécessaire je t'appelle.**

Je monte donc les escaliers et me dirige vers ma chambre. Je me couche sur mon lit sur le côté pour pouvoir mangé mon sandwich, au même moment, une crampe me prend au ventre.

**Arrêté svp je voudrais manger…**

La crampe passe et je commence enfin à manger, j'ai à peine fini de manger que je sens une nouvelle crampe mais aussi un liquide qui me coule le long des cuisses.

**Merde… SAM VIENT VITE…**

Je fini à peine ma phrase que je l'entends monter les escaliers et il n'a pas l'air d'être seul.

**Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les enfants te font encore mal ?**

**Appelle Carlisle pour qu'il vienne ici, dit lui que nos enfants veulent sortir plus tôt que prévu et que je viens de perdre les eaux.**

**…**

**Sam…**

**QUOI ? Il faut qu'on t'amène chez lui…**

**Sam plus le temps, les enfants veulent sortir maintenant.**

Je vois Jake prendre son téléphone.

**Carlisle, c'est Jacob, il faut que vous veniez directement, Bella vient de perdre les eaux.**

**…**

**D'accord, je lui dirai et je m'occupe du conseil pour que vous puissiez passer la frontière mais juste vous, votre fille et votre femme. Je ne veux personne d'autre de la famille.**

Il raccroche et se tourne vers moi.

**Il arrive dans 5 min, il est encore à l'hôpital mais sa femme et une de ses filles vont arriver dans 2 min.**

Il finit à peine sa phrase qu'on entend le grognement d'un loup dehors, Jake descend et revient avec Esmée et La fille blonde du docteur, Rosalie je pense. Il reprend sont téléphone et préviens le conseil de se qu'il se passe et qu'il a autorisé trois Cullen a venir sur leur territoire juste le temps de l'accouchement.

**Bella, mon mari sera la dans 2 min, je vais déjà faire les préparations et vérifications qu'il m'a demandées de faire. Je peux te toucher ?**

**Oui, merci de venir aussi vite. **

Sam n'a toujours pas bougé et je commence à m'inquiété pour lui.

**Jake, tu veux bien voir si Sam va bien, il n'a toujours pas bougé. Je vais avoir besoin de lui…**

**Sam, tu es toujours avec nous ? Bella à besoin de toi pour mettre au monde vos enfants. **

**Oui, je suis là, ils sont trop tôt… **

**Ils ne le pensent pas comme ça…AAAHHH…**

**Bella…**et je vois Sam s'assoir près de moi dans le lit. **Je suis là.**

Esmée me prend mon poux et vérifié que tout se présente bien au niveau de mes bébés. Carlisle arrive juste après cette contraction et me demande de me mettre sur le dos, il demande à Sam de se mettre derrière moi pour que je sois un peu plus assisse que couché.

**Rosalie, je veux que tu m'amènes de l'eau chaude, des couvertures et ma trousse de secours qui est dans ma voiture. Esmée, je veux que tu aides Bella quand je lui demanderai de pousser. Bella, tes enfants veulent sortir et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour les faire sortir. Je veux que tu pousses quand je te le dit et que tu arrêtes également quand je le dirai.**

**Tout ce que vous voulez Carlisle mais faite que tout se passe bien pour mes enfants. Ne vous occuper pas de moi s'il devait y avoir des complications, je veux que mes enfants vivent. **

**Bella, ne me laisse pas. Je vous veux tous les 3 en bonne santé.**

**Tout va bien se passer, la grossesse c'est bien déroulée donc le reste aussi, je ferai en sorte que tous les 3 se portent bien Sam.**

**Merci Carlisle. **

**Bon Bella, je veux que tu pousses maintenant.**

Je fais ce que le docteur demande et je pousse de toutes mes forces pour aider mon premier bébé à venir au monde.

**C'est bon Bella, arrête de pousser et attend la prochaine contraction pour pousser très fort ainsi ton premier enfant pourra naître.**

La prochaine contraction arrive et je pousse de nouveau de toutes mes forces et je vois Carlisle prendre une petite chose toute rose qui crie dans les bras et la tendre à Rosalie.

**Voilà Bella le premier est là encore le deuxième et tu pourras te reposer.**

**Je n'ai plus de force Carlisle, je veux dormir. **

**Allait ma belle, tu peux y arriver encore un petit effort.**

**Sam, je veux dormir un peu svp. Le deuxième attendra bien un peu… AAAHHH**

**Bella, il ne veut pas attendre pousse maintenant aide le à sortir aussi. Esmée aide là en poussant légèrement sur le haut de son ventre.**

**AAAHHH ça fait mal, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec le bébé, il n'arrive pas à sortir….**

**Bella calme-toi, je m'en occupe ça va être un peu froid.**

Je sens le docteur aller aider mon bébé à sortir et ça me fait mal.

**Bella, ton bébé n'était pas dans le bon sens mais je viens de le tourner maintenant pousse pour qu'il puisse sortir et vivre.**

Je pousse avec le reste de force qu'il me reste et je vois Carlisle prendre une autre petite boule rose mais qui ne crie pas…

**Carlisle, pourquoi il ne crie pas ?**

**Tout va bien Bella son cœur est un peu lent laisse-moi le temps de vérifier que tout va bien. **

Il vérifie tout chez mon bébé et fini par lui mettre une petite tape sur le dos et je vois Sam qui est près à lui sauter dessus au moment où le bébé se met à crier.

**Tu vois, tout va bien. Rosalie ?**

**Je suis là. Le premier bébé va très bien, Bella si tu es d'accord, nous avons apporté quelques affaires pour nouveau-né. C'est notre cadeau pour vos enfants et aussi notre pardon pour ce que t'a fait mon frère.**

Je suis un peu surprise mais je pense que c'est gentil et correcte de leur part.

**Merci Rosalie et j'accepte mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux plus de contact avec vous pour le moment en tout cas.**

Je vois que sont visage triste reprend un peu vie et qu'elle accepte ma décision.

**Je comprends et je respecte ton choix mais sache que nous serons là pour vous si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Ce petit présent ne peut pas compenser tout le mal que mon frère vous a fait.**

**Je veux voir mes enfants maintenant. **

**Je vais les chercher.**

Rosalie revient avec le premier bébé pendant qu'Esmée termine d'habiller le deuxième. Carlisle termine son examen pendant se temps.

**Bella, tu devras te reposer au moins pendant 1-2 semaine pour que ton corps puisse se remettre correctement de l'accouchement. Si tu es d'accord, reviens me vois passer ce délai et je ferai l'examen final pour toi et les enfants. **

**Je vous ferais signe pour venir ici Carlisle, vous avez prouvé qu'on peut avoir confiance en vous. La frontière pourra être passée uniquement si nous vous invitons et seulement pour les personnes qui le seront.**

**Je te remercie pour ta confiance Sam et je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas trahie. Bella, Sam, je vous présente vos filles.**

**Des filles… Bella tu ne m'avais rien dit parce que se sont des filles et que tu avais peur que je sois déçu ou tu voulais vraiment me faire la surprise ainsi qu'aux autres ?**

**Un peu des deux j'avoue… Si tu es d'accord, je te présente Ayanna Tala Uley et Ashaisha Olathe Uley.**

**Tu as choisi des prénoms Quileute ? Innocente Louve et Belle espoir protecteur… Je t'aime ma chérie.**

**Je t'aime aussi Sam. Carlisle, pouvez-vous faire venir la meute mais deux par deux ainsi que mon père en premier avec Sue ?**

**Bien sûr, je vous envoi le beau monde et nous vous laissons. Je te vois dans quelques jours.**

**Merci à vous trois pour votre aide et vos cadeaux.**

Ils repartent et je vois mon père et Sue renter, ils viennent directement vers Sam et moi.

**Sam le docteur est parti assez loin ?**

**Oui pourquoi ?**

**Que tout le monde monte, je ne veux présenter mes enfants qu'une fois à tout le monde.**

Le reste de la meute arrive et je peux enfin présenter nos merveilles à tout le monde.

**Je vous présente Ayanna Tala Uley et Ashaisha Olathe Uley.**

Sam tient Ayanna et moi Ashaisha. Je vois directement que tout le monde se penche vers nous pour mieux voir les merveilles.

**Alors je propose que les filles se mettent d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Je fais passer Ashaisha aux filles et toi Sam, tu fais passer Ayanna aux garçons et ont échange quand le tour est fini.**

Je passe donc ma fille dans les bras de Sue qui est juste à côté de moi. De sont côté Sam fait passer Ayanna, Charlie est le premier bien sûr. Tout le monde laisse sortir des « OH » et des « OH qu'elles sont belles » mais au moment où Seth prend notre fille dans les bras, je vois tout de suite ce qui se passe. Notre petit louveteau vient de s'imprégner de notre fille. Je regarde Sal qui a suivi la scène aussi et on se fait un petit sourire. Seth a du mal à laisser Jake la prendre mais lui confie quand même après un dilemme interne. Il se tourne directement vers Sam avec un peu de crainte mais mon cher mari ne lui fait qu'un beau sourire. Une fois qu'Ashaisha a fait le tour des filles et Ayanna le tour des garçons, ils font un échange et je peux voir que Seth suit ma fille des yeux pour être sûr que rien ne lui arrive. Au moment où Ashaisha passe dans les bras de Jake, je vois que lui aussi vient enfin de trouver son imprégnée. Je regarde à nouveau vers mon mari et il me sourit en retour. Il la suite également du regard pendant qu'elle termine le tour des garçons pour finir dans les bras de son père et que je récupère ma fille qui à fini son tour aussi.

**Je propose que nous laissions Bella et les filles se reposée. Je parle au nom de tous je pense en disant que vos filles sont magnifiques et qu'on vous félicite.**

**Merci Sue. Jake et Seth, vous pouvez rester un peu plus longtemps, on voudrait vous parler ainsi qu'Emily, Leah, Paul et Embry.**

Tous les autres sortent et nous laisse entre nous.

**Emily et Embry, nous voudrions que vous soyez la marraine et le parrain d'Ashaisha et vous Leah et Paul ceux d'Ayanna.**

**Bella, Sam, je serrai heureuse d'être la marraine d'Ashaisha. **Emily

**Et moi son parrain. Je ferai tout pour qu'elle soit toujours heureuse et je serai toujours là si vous avez besoin de moi. **Embry

**Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être la marraine d'Ayanna et je ferai tout pour son bonheur et pour vous aider. **Leah

**Je serai le meilleur parrain qu'un enfant peut avoir… **Paul

**Merci à vous quatre, maintenant nous voudrions parler à Seth et Jacob seul.**

Ils sortent de la chambre et nous sommes enfin seul avec nos deux nouveaux imprégnés qui ne regardent que le sol.

**Jake, je ne me trompe pas en disant que tu viens de t'imprégné d'Ashiasha et toi Seth d'Ayanna ?**

**Oui.** Ils me répondent en même temps. Je tends alors Ayanna à Seth qui me fait un grand sourire et je vois Sam tendre Ashaisha à Jake qui ne tetient pas sont sourire non plus.

**Jake, je sais que tu seras toujours là pour ma fille et que tu lui seras un ami, un confident et un amant plus tard si elle veut de toi, idem pour toi Seth.**

**Je suis heureux que mes filles soit vos imprégnées car comme le dit Bella, nous savons que vous serez toujours là pour elles et que vous ferez passer leurs bonheur et leurs envies avant les vôtres. N'ayez pas peur de nous et venez toujours nous trouver si vous avez des questions ou si vous voulez vous occuper des filles. Nous passerons toujours avant mais vous aurez une place tout aussi grande dans leurs vies ainsi que les parrains et marraines respectives.**

**Sam, Bella, je pense que je parle pour nous deux en disant que nous sommes heureux et soulagé que vous le preniez aussi bien. Et que nous serons toujours là pour elles.**

**Je sais Jake. Merci à vous deux mais je vais vous mettre à la prote de ma chambre car ma femme est fatiguée suite à l'accouchement et les filles commencent à avoir faim. Je propose donc que nous laissions Bella dormie et que nous allions donner leurs biberons aux filles. Ma chérie dort un peu je m'occupe des filles.**

**Merci à vous et à toi mon amour. Je suis vraiment fatiguée.**

POV Sam

Je vois ma femme fermer les yeux et s'endormir, je prends mes filles qui sont toujours dans les bras de Jacob et Seth et nous descendons rejoindre les autres.

**Bella dort ? **Quil et Jared

**Oui, elle était épuisée. Alors je vous présente nos derniers loups qui viennent de s'imprégner de mes filles. Je vais faire les biberons.**

**Sam, Rosalie avait déjà préparer des biberons, ils sont dans le micro-onde pour rester chaud. **

**Merci pour l'info Emily. Vous venez vous deux, je vous laisse le premier biberon des mes filles. **

**Merci Sam et on te suit. **Jacob et Seth

Les filles finissent rapidement leurs biberons respectif et finissent par s'endormir dans les bras des mes frères. Les autres ont fini par rentrer chez eux en promettant de revenir demain dès qu'ils auraient mon accord. Seth et Jacob ont du mal à partir et je leur propose de rester dans la chambre d'amis qui restent car la deuxième a été transformée en chambre d'enfant. Les jours passent et Bella et moi passons beaucoup de temps avec les filles et notre famille. Après le délai demander par Carlisle, nous le faisons venir chez nous car Bella a encore un peu de mal a rester longtemps assisse et debout.

**Bonjour Sam, comment tu vas Bella et les filles ?**

**Bonjour Carlisle, les filles vont bien mais Bella a encore un peu de mal à rester assisse ou debout pendant un temps plus long. Je voulais savoir si c'est normal.**

**Je vais voir ça. Je peux te toucher Bella ?**

**Oui bien sûr pas besoin de demander, vous êtes mon médecin après tout.**

**Bien voyons ça, est-ce que tu as mal quand je pousse ici ?**

**Oui, un peu comme un couteau qu'on enfonce dans le ventre.**

**D'accord, je voudrais faire une écographie, je peux demander à Rosalie de me l'amener ?**

**Oui Carlisle, elle peut passer la frontière je vais prévenir les autres.**

Je descends et demande à Jacob de prévenir la meute que Rosalie doit venir apporter du matériel au docteur et je remonte. Carlisle ausculte toujours encore Bella et je peux vois à ces traits de visage qu'il s'inquiète de quelque chose. Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer mes pensées que Rosalie arrive.

**Voilà Carlisle, ton appareil portable pour échographie. Bonjour Bella, Sam. Les filles vont bien ?**

**Bonjour Rosalie, oui les filles vont bien merci.**

**Si vous êtes d'accord, je vous ai amené des habits, des langes, du lait et autres pour les filles. J'ai tout laissé dans la voiture au cas où vous diriez non. Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé.**

**Merci Rosalie, tu peux mettre les affaires dans la cuisine et dans la chambre des filles. **

**Bella, je pense que nous avons un petit problème suite à ton accouchement difficile suite à la mauvaise position du deuxième enfant.**

**Je vous écoute.**

**Je pense que je vais devoir te faire une légère opération qui aura pour conséquence que tu ne pourras plus avoir d'enfants sauf si j'arrive à réparer les dégâts. **

**Carlisle, êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous dites ? Elle ne pourra plus avoir d'enfants si ça se passe mal ?**

**Je ne peux rien confirmer à 100% mais il y a un risque. Mais je pense que plus vite je peux opérer mieux c'est car nous avons déjà perdu trop de temps. Tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt.**

**Elle ne voulait pas en disant que cela devait être normal après un accouchement de 2 enfants. Tu vois ma belle, on aurait du téléphoner plus tôt.**

**Bon, Bella, je vais téléphoner à l'hôpital pour faire réserver un bloc opératoire directement. Sam amène la moi à l'hôpital tout de suite.**

**D'accord, juste le temps de prévenir les autres pour qu'ils viennent pour surveiller les filles.**

**Sam, si tu veux je peux rester jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un soit là comme ça tu ne dois pas attendre plus longtemps.**

**Merci Rosalie comme ça je peux téléphoner à Paul, Jake et Seth de la voiture.**

Je prends donc ma femme dans les bras et je la porte jusque dans la voiture. Une fois installé, je prends mon téléphone et joint d'abord Paul.

**Paul, il faut que tu viennes chez moi tout de suite, je dois aller avec Bella à l'hôpital. Rosalie vous attend, préviens Seth et Jacob aussi. Les filles dorment normalement.**

**J'y vais tout de suite et je préviens les 2 autres mais toi tiens nous au courant pour Bella.**

**Promis et plus tard.**

Je raccroche et je suis Carlisle sur le chemin de l'hôpital.

Voilà, je fini ici pour laisser encore un peu de suspense pour la suite.

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours et que je ne perds personne.


	8. Chapter 8: Le miracle

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait toujours plaisir.

Voilà j'avoue que je suis presque à la fin de ma fiction. Je pense avoir encore 1-2 chapitres. J'espère que mon histoire vous plais et que la ou les suivantes aussi.

Bon voilà la suite et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 8**

POV Bella

Je suis avec Sam et Carlisle à l'hôpital, ce dernier veut m'opérer directement après avoir fait certains examens. J'ai peur, je veux avoir la chance de donner encore un fils à Sam, pour que la lignée Uley continue. Lui, il veut juste que je sois en bonne santé et que tout se passe bien.

**Bella, je viens d'avoir les résultats et je vais te préparer pour l'opération, je pense que si tout se passe bien, tu pourras encore avoir des enfants mais se sera beaucoup plus difficile car je dois retirer une des tes trompes de Fallope.**

**Merci Carlisle, faites ce que vous devez faire. Je veux que ma femme soit en bonne santé et puis nous avons déjà deux enfants en bonne santé.**

**Sam, je veux pouvoir t'offrir un fils, je ferai tout ce que vous me demanderez Carlisle.**

**Bella, tu ne dois pas te sentir obligée de vouloir m'offrir un fils, je suis tellement heureux avec nos filles…**

**Sam, je veux que le nom Uley passe à la génération suivante et puis je sais que nos filles te rendent heureux, je le vois mais avoue qu'un fils …**

**Non ma belle, je suis heureux comme ça mais si le ciel nous offre encore un enfant, fille ou garçon par la suite, je serai tout aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui.**

**Je t'aime Samuel Uley.**

**Je t'aime aussi Isabella Swan.**

**Bon, je ne veux pas vous interrompre mais nous devons aller au bloc Bella. Sam je viens te chercher dès que Bella sera de nouveau dans sa chambre.**

Je pars donc au bloc et l'anesthésiste me regarde en me demander de compter de 10 en arrière, je suis à peine à 8 que je m'endors et le noir m'entoure. Je me retrouve dans une forêt, j'avance vers un petit rayon de lumière et je rejoins une clairière magnifique, pleine de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Au bout de cette clairière, je vois un petit garçon qui joue avec deux petites filles.

**Maman, tu es enfin venue nous chercher.**

**Ashaisha, Ayanna, c'est vous mes chéries ? Mais comment ? Vous n'avez qu'un mois…**

**Maman et moi, tu ne viens pas me chercher ?**

Le petit garçon me regarde comme si je lui avais fait mal, il ressemble tellement à Sam…

**Maman, tu oublies notre petit frère ?**

**Il est pourtant tellement gentil et important pour papa et toi, comment peux-tu l'oublier ?**

**Pardon mes chéries, v****iens mon fils, pardonne-moi, je suis un peu perturbée à cause de mon opération.**

**Je sais maman mais tout va bien se passer, j'en suis la preuve vivante…**

Et tout devient floue… et j'entends des voix mais elle me semble tellement lointaine…

**Sam, tout c'est bien passé. Elle devrait bientôt se réveiller.**

**Merci Carlisle, est-ce qu'elle ira mieux maintenant ?**

**Oui, elle aura encore mal pendant 3-4 jours mais après tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Elle devra attendre 2-3 semaines avant de pouvoir … tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

**Merci Carlisle.**

Je me réveille lentement et je serre la main qui tient la mienne pour signaliser que je suis là.

**Bella, tu m'entends ? Je suis là ma chérie et tout c'est bien passé. Si tu y arrives, ouvre les yeux.**

J'ouvre les yeux mais les referme directement, il fait si clair dans cette pièce.

**Vas-y Bella, je viens d'éteindre les lumières sauf la lampe de chevet.**

J'ouvre les yeux et il fait effectivement plus sombre. Carlisle et Sam me regarde avec un sourire doux.

**Comment te sens-tu Bella, tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

**Je veux bien, ma gorge est sèche.**

Carlisle me tend un gobelet et je bois un peu, ça fait du bien.

**Merci, ça fait un bien fou.**

**Ma chérie, tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ?**

**Je vais bien, un peu fatiguée. Comment vont les filles ?**

**Paul, Emily, Seth et Jacob s'occupent d'elles. Elles sont dans de bonnes mains jusqu'à mon retour se soir et le tien dans quelques jours.**

**Je dois rester combien de temps Carlisle, je veux rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible.**

**Je dirai que si tout va bien, tu pourras retourner chez toi mercredi mais je veux que tu fasses exactement ce que je te dis et que tu viennes à tous les contrôles.**

**Je ferai comme tu veux Carlisle tant que je peux retourner auprès de mes filles dans ma maison.**

**Alors tout est en ordre, je vous laisse. Sam ne reste pas trop longtemps elle a besoin de repos.**

**Je pars avec toi. Chérie, repose-toi et je te vois demain. Je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi et fait un bisou aux filles pour moi, dis leur que maman les aimes très fort.**

POV Sam

Je sors de la chambre après que Bella est refermé les yeux. Je prends directement mon téléphone.

**Jacob, Bella est dans sa chambre et tout va bien, elle doit encore un peu se reposer mais l'opération c'est bien passée. Je rentre donc je serai là dans 30 minutes.**

**Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Les filles viennent de manger et dorment dans nos bras à Seth et moi. Bella peut sortir quand ?**

**Si tout va bien et qu'elle fait ce que Carlisle demande, mercredi.**

**Donc dans 2 jours. Sam, tu peux compter sur nous, on vous aidera du mieux qu'on peut et Bella pourra prendre le repos dont elle aura besoin.**

**Merci à vous, je suppose que les autres ont tout entendu ?**

**OUI, **j'entends dans un cri collectif.

Je raccroche et me mets en route pour rentrer chez moi. Je suis tellement soulagé que ma femme va bien et que tout c'est bien passé. Je sens des larmes silencieuses coulées le long de mes joues. Je me dépêche et je suis chez moi comme je l'avais dit à Jacob en 30 minutes. Ce dernier m'attend sur le perron de ma maison.

**On vient de coucher les filles dans leurs lits et Paul et Emily sont déjà rentrer chez eux. Seth est dans la chambre des filles en t'attendant.**

**Merci, je vais aller les voir et puis je vais me mettre dans le rocking-chair pour me reposer un peu.**

**Sam si tu veux je reste ici le temps que tu dormes quelques heures. Seth peux rester aussi ou alors il rentre chez lui, c'est comme tu veux.**

**Merci, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un peu de sommeil mais je vais d'abord voir les filles.**

Je rentre chez moi et monte directement dans la chambre de mes filles, Seth est déjà en train de dormir et je le laisse, il doit être fatigué aussi. Je fais un rapide baiser à mes filles en faisant attention de ne pas les réveiller. Je vais prendre une douche et par me coucher. La nuit passe vite et je me réveille suite aux pleurs de mes filles. J'entends que les garçons sont déjà avec elle et s'occupent de faire les biberons. Je me lève, prend vite une douche et rejoins mes filles et mes amis.

**Tu as bien dormi ?**

**Oui, merci Seth et toi aussi Jacob. Je vais aller voir Bella. Je vais voir avec Carlisle si les filles peuvent venir voir leur mère. Je t'appelle si vous pouvez venir, mais juste vous deux et les filles OK ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle se fatigue.**

**Pas de soucis Sam. À bientôt.**

Je pars pour l'hôpital et je rejoins ma femme dans sa chambre. Carlisle est déjà là, ça tombe bien au moins pas besoin de le chercher.

**Carlisle, je voulais savoir si Jacob et Seth peuvent passer avec les filles pendant une petite heure pour que Bella les voie et vice versa.**

**Bien sûr mais pas plus d'une heure, elle doit encore se reposer mais tout se passe bien et elle pourra rentrer demain.**

**Merci Carlisle. Tu entends ma chérie, tu peux rentrer demain. Je vais vite dans le couloir pour prévenir Jacob et je reviens.**

**Je t'attends ici.**

Je lui fais vite un bisou sur le front et sort dans le couloir.

**Jacob, vous pouvez passer avec les filles mais pas plus d'une heure et seulement vous 4, je ne veux voir personne d'autres pour le moment.**

**Ok, on les change et on arrive.**

Je raccroche et repars dans la chambre pour rejoindre ma femme.

**Voilà, les garçons changent les filles et ils arrivent. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?**

**Mieux, je n'ai plus mal et je ne suis plus si fatiguée. Je suis heureuse de rentrer demain et d'être de nouveau chez moi avec toi et les filles.**

**Moi aussi, je suis heureux mais tu te reposes et j'ai déjà vu avec les garçons, ils seront là pour nous aider et vont rester dans la chambre d'amis le temps qu'il faudra.**

**Je suis bien heureuse d'avoir une famille aussi géniale et aimante que la nôtre.**

POV Bella

Je suis tellement heureuse que tout se passe bien aussi bien pour moi que pour mes filles et mon mari. Je n'ai parlé à personne de mon rêve. Je préfère garder ça pour moi. Sam vient se mettre prêt de moi dans mon lit et me prends dans ses bras, il me manque mais demain je rentre chez moi. Peu de temps après l'arrivée de Sam, on toque à la porte et elle s'ouvre sur Jake, Seth et mes filles.

**Bonjour Bella, tu vas bien ? **Me demande Seth.

**Alors ma belle, tu nous as fait peur, **m'annonce Jake.

**Bonjour vous deux, je vais bien merci. Je veux voir mes filles s'il vous plait.**

Ils approchent avec chacun une de mes filles dans les bras. Elles sont magnifiques et je suis heureuse de les voir.

**Merci les garçons de nous aider dans cette petite mauvaise passe. Je suis heureuse que nous puissions compter sur vous et que vous restez à la maison le temps qu'il me faut pour me remettre sur pied.**

**Mais Bella, c'est la moindre des choses et puis, ça nous fait plaisir de rester près de nos imprégnées.**

Je prends mes filles dans les bras l'une après l'autre et je leur fait de gros bisous sur le front, je ne veux pas les réveiller. L'heure passe trop vite et ils doivent déjà partir mais je les vois demain. La journée et la nuit se passe bien et je peux enfin rentrer chez moi. Ma nouvelle famille m'aide beaucoup et je me remets sans difficultés de mon opération. Carlisle et Sam sont fiers de moi et content que tout se passe comme il faut au niveau de ma guérison.

Deux mois plus tard.

Les filles grandissent un peu plus vite que la normale mais tout se passe bien, Carlisle est leur médecin et les suit de près, on a rendez-vous tous les mois pour faire des examens pour mieux suivre leur évolutions. Depuis mon opération, Sam est très doux et protecteur avec moi, je l'aime mais je veux retrouver mon loup qui est doux mais sauvage de temps en temps. Je me suis bien remise de mon opération et Carlisle m'a même donné le feu vert pour les câlins. Il faut que j'en parle à Sam, je veux qu'il me fasse l'amour comme avant. Je vais attendre son retour pour lui en parler. Jake et Seth sont là tous les jours dès que les cours sont fini et passe leurs nuits dans notre chambre d'amis ou alors dans celle des filles sur les rocking-chairs. Ils feront de bon amis et maris pour nos filles et de bon père par la suite. Il est 19h et j'entends la voiture de Sam se garer devant la porte. Il rentre peu après.

**Bonsoir ma chérie, la journée c'est bien passée ?**

**Oui mais il faut qu'on parle.**

**Il y a un problème mon cœur ?**

**Oui et non, Sam, Carlisle nous a donné le feu vert pour les câlins mais tu ne me touche plus comme avant. Tout s'est remis comme il faut et je n'ai plus mal. Il n'y a pas de risque mais malgré tout, j'ai le sentiment que tu as peur de me toucher comme avant. Je t'aime mon loup et j'aime la façon dont nous faisons l'amour mais je souhaite que tu laisses sortir la bête qui est en toi. Je veux encore une fois faire l'amour comme des bêtes, comme avant…**

**Bella…**

**Non Sam…**

Je sais que les filles sont avec Jake et Seth chez mon père donc j'en profite pour sauter au cou de mon loup et de l'embrasser avec insistance et j'essaye de lui transmettre tout le désir que je ressens pour lui. Je fais balader mes mains sur son corps et commence à le déshabiller. Il essaye de m'arrêter…

**Bella, les filles sont en hauts avec les garçons, on ne peut pas…**

**Nous sommes seuls, les filles sont chez mon père avec les garçons. On a la maison rien que pour nous jusqu'à demain. Je voulais être seul avec toi. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour mon loup mais surtout, je veux que tu lâches la bête.**

**Bella, tu es sûr que tu peux ? Je ne voudrais pas te faire mal.**

**Sam, le docteur a donné son feu vert et je le veux. Je te veux en moi, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour toute la nuit.**

Je ne le laisse pas répondre et prend possession de sa bouche et recommence à faire passer mes mains sous son t-shirt pour l'enlever et heureusement, il se laisse faire cette fois-ci. Ses mains commencent également leur balade sur mon corps et sous mes vêtements. Il nous emmène dans la chambre où nous arrivons tout nu, ayant laissé une trainée d'habits derrière nous. Il me couche sur le lit et sa bouche descend le long de mon corps pour faire une pause sur mes seins qu'il chouchoute à tour de rôle. Il descend ensuite le long de mon ventre pour prendre un peu de temps à lécher le contour de mon nombril avant de descendre entre mes jambes pour prendre soin de mon point sensible, encore plus après ce temps d'abstinence. Je gémis et il y répond.

**Sam… ne joue pas… prend moi…**

**Laisse-moi profiter de ton corps… ça fait longtemps pour moi aussi…**

**Sam fais-moi l'amour sauvagement, ensuite tu pourras t'occuper de mon corps et ce pour le restant de la nuit si tu veux…**

Je ne finis pas ma phrase qu'il me pénètre d'un coup sec et brutal, j'en gémis de plaisir. Il commence alors de long va et vient de plus en plus vite et plus en plus fort. J'aime ce sentiment de plénitude qu'il me procure dans ces moment-là. Je sens déjà l'orgasme monter en moi.

**Plus fort… j'y suis presque… SAM…**

Il pousse encore plus fort et je hurle son nom dans le plaisir, il me suit de quelques secondes. Mon loup m'a tellement manqué.

**Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins chérie ?**

**Non, jamais… tu m'as manqué mon loup…**

**Toi aussi ma chérie…**

Nous passons le reste de la nuit à réapprendre le corps de l'autre en douceur et puis de nouveau avec un plus de force et de besoin. La nuit a été la plus belle de ma vie depuis un certain temps déjà. Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillée par du bruit dans le couloir et la porte qui s'ouvre sur mon loup portant un plateau avec le petit-déjeuner dessus.

**Bien dormi mon amour ?**

**Je n'avais plus dormi comme ça depuis longtemps mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière.**

**Jamais… Je t'aime mon amour. Bon il faut reprendre des forces car les filles vont revenir bientôt avec les garçons.**

Nous déjeunons et prenons encore un peu de temps pour nous sous la douche avant que les autres reviennent.

4 ans plus tard

Les filles ont grandi et sont entrée à l'école de la réserve, Angela a fini ces études d'institutrice maternelle et est donc tous les jours avec les filles en classe. Charlie est mort i mois lors d'un séminaire à Seattle, il voulait aider ses collègues lors d'un braquage de banque. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai Sam et les filles car sinon je me serais effondrée. Nos couples sont tous ou presque marié à leur imprégnée, les mariages ont tous été fait en respectant les traditions Quilleutes sauf pour celui d'Angie qui a été un mélanges des deux comme pour le mien. Kim et Emily ont chacune eu une fille et je dois dire que nous sommes heureuse que tout se passe si bien dans nos vies.

Les Cullen ont fini par déménager du à leur condition et le fait que les gens se posaient des questions. Ils sont partis vivre à Seattle pour ne pas être trop loin car Carlisle est devenu le médecin officiel de la réserve. Je dois avouer que j'ai fini par avoir une amitié forte avec Rosalie et son nounours de mari Emmett. Ils ont fait beaucoup pour nous mais toujours en nous demandant d'abord si nous étions d'accord ou pas. Le fait qu'ils respectent nos choix, a fait que nous soyons proches maintenant. Carlisle et Esmée sont devenus en quelques sortes des grands-parents pour les filles car ils ont fait comme Rosalie. Alice est toujours aussi folle à croire qu'on va devenir de super amies et je dois dire que ça m'énerve toujours autant qu'avant donc je reste loin d'elle. Son mari, Jasper, est très gentil et respecte nos choix, nous avons parfois sa visite lorsqu'il vient avec sa sœur ou ses parents mais toujours en demandant avant. Sam, Embry, Paul et Jake ont ouvert un garage et il fonctionne très bien. Quil, Seth et Jared sont dans la construction et on leur propre entreprise qui fonctionne très bien aussi.

Leah, elle, a fait des études pour être infirmière et sage-femme, comme ça si notre docteur n'est pas là, elle prend la relève pour les soins et accouchement éventuel. Kim et Emily ont ouvert une boulangerie qui fonctionne très bien. Elles pensent s'agrandir en ouvrant à côté un petit café avec de petites restaurations. Claire l'imprégner de Quil, est professeur au lycée de la réserve depuis son retour. Tout se passe bien pour elle et en plus elle est enceinte de 4 mois. La meute c'est agrandie aussi avec Collin et Brady, les jumeaux terrible. Ils se sont imprégnées des filles de Kim et Emily, ils aident donc les filles en gardant les petites pendant qu'elles sont au travail.

Je ne prends plus la pilule depuis presque 2 ans mais je ne suis toujours pas tomber enceinte. Sam est doux avec moi été me dit que le jour où Dieu le décidera, ça marchera que je ne dois pas me faire de soucis. En plus Carlisle nous avait dit que ce serait dur voire impossible mais qu'il ne fallait pas perdre espoir. La nuit, je refaisais souvent le même rêve que lors de mon opération. Depuis 2 semaines, je le faisais même toutes les nuits. Est-ce que je dois en parler avec Sam ? Plus tard, on verra ça plus tard. Je dois me lever et me préparer pour mon travail. Et oui, moi aussi je travaille car je m'ennuyais pendant que les filles étaient à l'école. J'ai fait des cours du soir pour obtenir pour diplôme en littérature et je suis devenue bibliothécaire à l'université de Port Angeles et pendant mon temps libre j'écris des romans. Sam en a envoyer un à une maison d'édition derrière mon dos et me voilà avec 3 romans publier et 1 en cours d'écriture. Ils se vendent bien et je dois dire que j'ai eu la bonne idée de me baser sur ma vie en écrivant sur les loups garous et les vampires mais tout en ne dévoilant pas la vérité, je reste sur les mythes connus.

La meute est fière de moi et les Cullen aussi. Je descends donc pour faire le petit de ma petite famille et préparer le goûter pour les filles et un en-cas pour mon mari. Avant même de pouvoir descendre, je suis prise de nausée et fini avec ma tête au-dessus de la toilette. Je ma rince la bouche et brosse mes dents. Je continue ma journée et vais faire ce que j'avais prévu. J'ai beaucoup de stress en ce moment à cause de mon roman, il faudra que je me calme et repose un peu. Les jours passent et je suis toujours aussi malade le matin en me levant et l'odeur de café me dégoûte au plus haut point. Je décide de prendre contact avec Carlisle avant d'en parler à Sam, je ne veux pas le décevoir si jamais je me suis trompée. Je me rends donc chez Carlisle qui est revenu dans l'ancienne Villa pour pouvoir me faire passer des examens.

**Bella, toujours un plaisir de te voir. Tu vas bien ?**

**Bonjour aussi et je te retourne le plaisir. Je me sens mal depuis presque 15 jours, je pensais que c'était dû au stress à cause de mon roman mais je ne supporte plus l'odeur du café. Je voudrais que tu me fasses une échographie, je pense que je suis enceinte.**

**Bella, tu sais que c'est quasi impossible mais je vais faire ce que tu me demandes mais ne sois pas déçue si n'est pas le cas.**

**C'est la raison pour laquelle je viens seule, je ne veux pas décevoir Sam.**

Carlisle me demande donc de m'installer et de me libérer le ventre et bas-ventre pour pouvoir faire son échographie et on entend un petit bruit ainsi que des mouvements sur l'écran.

**…**

**Carlisle ?**

**…**

**Carlisle ? Tu vas bien ?**

**Bella, c'est un miracle, tu es enceinte. Je n'y aurais pas cru si je ne le voyais pas de mes propres yeux.**

**Je ne me suis donc pas trompée ! Carlisle je veux un DVD pour bien prouvé à Sam que je suis bien enceinte.**

**Je te fais ça, tu peux aussi lui dire que tu es enceinte de presque 3 mois. Pour notre prochain rendez-vous, je pourrai te dire le sexe de l'enfant …**

**Ce sera un garçon, je le sens.**

**Bon alors fait attention à toi car tu auras une grossesse à risque donc repos et repos.**

**Oui docteur. Merci.**

Je me lave le gel et me rhabille rapidement pour aller rejoindre Sam au garage. Une fois sur place, je lui saute au cou devant tout le monde. Heureusement, c'est la pause et ils ne sont qu'eux 3.

**Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ?**

**Viens dans ton bureau, vous aussi les gars…**

Je rentre donc dans le bureau où mon cher mari à une télévision avec lecteur DVD intégrer. Je mets le DVD que j'ai reçu de Carlisle et je demande aux autres de s'assoir.

**Assis. Je veux vous montrer quelque chose.**

J'allume le DVD et directement un bruit se fait entendre ainsi que des images qui bouge, Sam regarde curieusement l'écran avant de se tourner vers moi.

**Chérie, est-ce que c'est ce que je pense que c'est ?**

**Oui…**

Il saute du divan sur lequel il était assis et me prend dans ses bras en me demandant.

**Comment est-ce possible ? Est- ce que vous allez bien ? De combien ? …**

**Dépose-moi et je te le dirai.**

Il me dépose et me regarde ainsi que les garçons.

**Oui, je vais bien. Carlisle aussi n'y croyais pas avant de voir les images et d'entendre le cœur. Et pour finir, je suis à 3 mois de grossesse. Il va falloir que je sois prudente et que je me repose le plus possible mais surtout éviter de m'énerver et le stress car malgré tout ça reste une grossesse à risque d'après Carlisle.**

**Bella, nous sommes heureux pour vous et vous pouvez toujours compter sur nous.**

**Merci les garçons. Sam ?**

Mon loup ne bouge plus depuis que j'ai parlé pour lui répondre. Je pense qu'il est inquiet pour moi et le bébé à cause du fait que même le docteur a dit « grossesse à risque ».

**Sam… tu es toujours avec nous ?**

**…**

**Réveille-toi Sam…**

**…**

**Ok alors je retourne à la maison pour faire tout le ménage, de la cave au grenier. Je serrai crevée mais bon il faut bien que ça se fasse.**

Je me retourne mais je ne fais même pas deux pas que des bras forts me serre et me tire à lui sur le divan, sur ses genoux pour être exact.

**Tu ne feras rien. À partir de maintenant, c'est repos. Je prends le ménage et les enfants en charge. Jacob et Seth vont venir vivre à la maison pour de bon…**

**Ça ne changera pas beaucoup, ils vivent déjà avec nous 24h/24h et 7j/7j mais maintenant ils auront toutes leurs affaires chez nous…**

**C'est vrai aussi par contre je vais demander à Quil, Seth et Jared de venir chez nous pour agrandir la maison.**

Sam fit donc comme il a dit le soir lors d'une réunion avec la meute et les imprégnées. J'en avais aussi profité pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Tout le monde fût heureux pour nous et surtout pour moi. Les semaines passaient et les travaux d'agrandissement se passait bien, Sam a voulu agrandir le salon, la cuisine et rajouter 3 chambres à l'étage. Comme ça, les filles pourront avec le temps avoir leur propre chambre et nous aurions malgré tout une chambre d'amis à disposition pour nos visiteurs éventuels.

Deux mois étais passé quand nous reçûmes un appel de Rose pour nous demander un petit coup de main. Emmett avait de la famille humaine qui avait un problème. Elle nous expliqua que sa nièce était morte avec son mari dans un accident de voiture en laissant une petite fille de 14 mois derrière eux. Elle n'avait personne d'autre que Rose et Emmett mais leur statut ne leur permettait pas d'avoir d'enfants même adopter à cause des Volturis. Elle voulait donc savoir si nous étions d'accord de la prendre chez nous. Ils s'occuperaient de tous les papiers et les frais de la petite. Nous n'avons pas eu à réfléchir longtemps pour accepter. Ils sont nos amis et nous voulions les aider. Donc nous voilà avec nos jumelles, notre futur bébé qui sera un garçon comme je le disais depuis le début et la petite-nièce d'Emmett. Elle était très belle avec ses cheveux noir et ses yeux bleu ciel, elle portait un joli nom aussi, Hope Ambre Mac Carthy-Meraz. Maintenant, elle avait le nom Uley en plus.

Nous étions à la veille de Noël et mon ventre était de plus en plus rond, j'en avais encore pour 3 semaines d'après Carlisle, nous l'avions d'ailleurs invité avec Esmée, Rose et Emmett à venir passer les fêtes avec nous. Emmett et Rose étaient devenus le parrain et la marraine de Hope à leur plus grand bonheur. Je me retrouvais donc bloquée sur le divan pendant que ma famille, les Cullen compris, préparer ma maison pour le repas du réveillon. La maison était enfin finie et nous avions offert les chambres libres aux Cullen qui avaient accepté. Soudain, je me mis à crier de douleur et Sam et Carlisle furent directement près de moi.

**Je pense … que ton fils … veut sortir plus … tôt que prévu…**

**Carlisle, amenons-là en haut dans notre chambre.**

**Je te suis.**

Sam me prend dans ses bras et me porte jusqu'à notre chambre et me dépose sur le lit et je me remets à crier.

**Sam, demande à Rose de préparer de l'eau chaude et des serviettes.**

Sam au lieu de faire ce qu'on lui a dit se met à crier.

**Rose, on a besoin d'eau chaude et de serviettes… et vite s'il te plait.**

**Je vous prépare tout ça, **fût la réponse.

**Bella, je ne veux pas que tu pousses sauf si je te le dis. Tu devras d'ailleurs faire ce que je te dis à la lettre pour que tout se passe bien.**

**OK… mais j'ai mal… tellement mal…**

**Je vais te donner quelque chose pour la douleur mais seulement après que tu es mis au monde votre fils. Maintenant, pousse mais doucement.**

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et une déchirure me fit hurler encore plus fort. Je vis de loin Carlisle prendre une seringue et m'endors complètement.

POV Sam

**Pourquoi l'avoir endormi totalement ?**

**Sam, le bébé se présente dans le mauvais sens, je vais devoir faire une césarienne pour les sauvé tous les deux, je ne voulais juste pas faire peur à Bella.**

**OK. Faites ce qu'il faut pour qu'il soit en vie tous les deux.**

**Sam, je vais devoir retirer complètement la matrice à Bella, vous ne pourrez plus avoir d'enfants.**

**Carlisle, nous avons deux filles en plus d'avoir Hope avec nous et notre fils va naître, nous sommes heureux et avons assez d'enfants pour ne pas regretter ce que tu dois faire.**

**D'accord.**

Sur ce, il se retourne et met au monde mon fils qu'il remet dans les bras de Rose qui va le laver et l'habiller. Il termine ses soins sur Bella et me préviens qu'elle et le bébé se porte bien.

**Sam, il faudra un minimum de 6 semaines pour que tout se remette et que Bella puisse faire quoi que ce soit sans avoir mal ou au moins sentir une gêne.**

**D'accord, je ferai en sorte qu'elle se repose et reste le plus souvent possible coucher.**

**Je vais la réveiller maintenant.**

POV Bella

Tout est noir, pourquoi tu es noir, je me souviens que Carlisle m'a fait une piqure mais pourquoi ? Tout d'un coup, j'entends des voix autour de moi.

**Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Elle bouge déjà.**

J'ouvre mes yeux et je me retrouve avec mon mari qui tient quelque chose dans ses bras et Carlisle qui prend mon pou.

**Tu te sens bien Bella ?**

**Oui Carlisle, un peu assommée mais ça va. Pourquoi vous m'avez fait une piqure et pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien après ça ?**

**Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais votre fils était en siège et j'ai donc du te faire une césarienne en urgence.**

**OK…**

**Mais ce n'est pas tout, je suis désolé mais j'ai dû retirer ta matrice, tu ne pourras plus avoir d'enfants.**

Je me sens triste mais j'ai 3 beaux enfants et une petite fille que nous avons adoptée et que j'aime comme si c'était la mienne, un mari qui m'aime plus que tout, que vouloir de plus.

**Ça ira Carlisle, j'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité, un mari qui m'aime et des enfants. De plus j'ai eu la chance d'offrir un fils à Sam qui pourra faire passer le nom Uley à la génération suivante.**

**Je t'aime ma chérie et je te présente notre fils, Tyee Amarok Wakiza Charlie Uley.**

**Tu lui as donné le nom de Charlie...Je t'aime mon loup. Merci.**

**Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. Te sens-tu d'attaque pour avoir des visites ? La famille voudrait vous voir.**

**Ok, je peux me lever Carlisle ou pas ?**

**Bella, tu devras rester couchée le plus souvent possible pendant 6 semaines et couchée tout le temps pendant au moins 2 jours.**

**Ok alors fait monter tout le monde. On a un fils à présenter.**

La famille arrive au complet et Sam leur présente notre fils.

**Je vous présente notre fils Tyee Amarok Wakiza Charlie Uley.**

Tout le monde regarde et prend notre petit bout dans les bras et il finit son tour dans mes bras à moi. Mon fils est magnifique, le portrait craché de son père.

**Sam, notre fils est magnifique, il te ressemble tellement. Je voudrais te parler seul si tu as deux minutes.**

Il fait sortir tout le monde et se retourne vers moi.

**Je t'écoute ma belle.**

**Sam, je voudrais que notre fils est Jasper comme parrain et Rose comme marraine, je voudrais que notre entente avec eux soit encore plus renforcée par ce geste, mais seulement avec ton consentement.**

**Bella, je ne pourrais pas te contredire, ils sont devenus des membres de la famille sauf la voyante et je serai fier s'ils acceptent.**

**Alors appelle-les.**

**Rose, Jasper, vous pouvez revenir s'il vous plait ?**

Ils arrivent et entre dans la chambre avec un regard curieux vers nous.

**Rose, Jasper, nous avons à vous poser une question.**

**En effet, nous voulions vous demander si vous seriez d'accord d'être le parrain et la marraine de Tyee?**

Ils nous regardent comme si nous avions deux têtes ? Je vois que Rose, si elle le pouvait, serait en train de pleurer de joie.

**Vous êtes sûr de votre choix ?**

**Pas que nous ne voulions pas...**

**Oui nous somme sûr de notre choix. Vous êtes devenu pour nous des amis et même de la famille et nous serions donc heureux que vous acceptiez notre demande.**

**Alors nous disons oui avec joie.**

**Je veux juste savoir, si je suis autorisée à gâter mon filleul sans avoir à en demander la permission.**

**Oui Rose, tu peux.**

**Alors je vous dis OOOOUUUUIIII...**

Ils viennent vers nous et Jasper prend Tyee en premier pour lui faire un petit bisou sur le front et ensuite le tend à rose qui fait la même chose. Je sais déjà qu'il sera gâter mais par les deux, je dois juste clarifier quelque chose avec Jasper.

**Jasper, je t'ai choisi pour parrain car je sais que tu pourras lui enseigner le calme, le respect et la sagesse en plus de ce que nous avons comme idée pour une bonne éducation mais je ne veux pas d'Alice près de lui ni de cadeaux de sa part. Je la connais et elle voudra faire comme avec mes filles, leur refaire la garde-robe à chaque saison. Et je ne veux pas, cette partie revient à Sam et moi, vous pouvez bien entendu choisir des habits comme cadeaux mais rien de cher ou de marque. Des habits simples suffisent.**

**OK, je ferai en sorte de faire mes cadeaux moi-même ou alors je demande à Rose un conseil pour d'éventuels habits.**

**Alors je vous remercie et vous dit à plus tard car je suis crevée.**

**À demain.**

Ils ressortent de la chambre et je peux enfin dormir, je suis tellement fatiguée. Le réveillon de Noël c'est donc fait sans moi, Sam m'a apporté de quoi manger mais je n'ai pas pu quitter mon lit. Le jour de Noël, Sam m'a installée dans le divan comme ça je suis au moins dans la même pièce que les autres. Les filles ont de nouveau été gâtées par leurs parrains et marraines mais aussi par leurs grands-parents et le reste des Cullen. Tyee a moins de cadeaux car il est arrivé à l'improviste mais Rose et Jasper ont quand même organisé quelques habits, langes et autres. Je suis heureuse avec ma famille près de moi. Le réveillon du Nouvel An se passe tout aussi bien et je peux me lever et m'assoir à table pour manger avec les autres avant de retrouver ma place sur le divan. Les semaines passe et Carlisle me dit que tout va bien et que je devrais pouvoir reprendre mes activités normales bientôt. La vie est enfin comme je l'ai toujours voulue.

5 ans plus tard

Mes filles ont maintenant 9 ans et Hope 6 ans, Tyee 5 ans et je suis toujours encore aussi heureuse qu'avant. Seth et Jake ne vieillissent plus pour être avec leurs imprégnées. Tyee grandi bien et il parait avoir 8 ans vu sa taille, il sera plus grand que son père plus tard s'il continue comme ça. Les filles aussi paraissent plus que leurs âges, on dirait des filles de 12-13 ans. Carlisle m'a dit que c'était normal mais que ça devrait se calmer et qu'ils vieilliront normalement une fois qu'ils paraîtront avoir 15 ans. Ce qui m'arrange, je veux pouvoir encore un peu profiter de mes filles avant que Jake et Seth les réclames comme âmes sœurs pour de bon et qu'ils quitteront ma maison. Sam travaille toujours à son garage avec les garçons, la société de construction aussi marche bien pour Quil et les autres. Le café-snack qui est à côté de la boulangerie des filles Emily et Kim, fonctionne du tonnerre et elles ont dû engager du personnel supplémentaire ainsi que d'agrandir la salle et la cuisine. Angie est toujours prof et Claire aussi. La seule différence, c'est que tous les couples en âge d'avoir des enfants, c'est agrandi aussi. Chaque couple à 1 voire 2 enfants sauf pour Claire qui en a 3, une fille et des jumeaux aussi mais une fille et un garçon. Nos vies étaient heureuses et parfaite.

Voilà, je coupe ici mais ce n´est pas fini. Il me reste un épilogue qui réservera une petit surprise.


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

Merci à tous de me suivre et pour vos commentaires. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux pour ma première fiction.

**Epilogue**

POV Bella

15 ans plus tard

Mes filles avaient 24 ans maintenant et était, pour Ashaisha, marié avec Jake, Seth et Ayanna voulait attendre que cette dernière finisse ses études en comptabilité. Elle voulait devenir comptable comme ça les commerces de la réserve pouvait passer par elle pour les déclarations d'impôts. Ashaisha nous avait fait la surprise de nous annoncer sa grossesse le jour de son mariage. Jake était très surpris car il ne le savait pas. Elle voulait attendre d'avoir atteint 3 mois de grossesse pour ne pas prendre de risque. Ils sont eu la surprise d'apprendre à 5 mois de grossesse qu'ils auraient jumeaux, une fille et un garçon. Nous étions très heureux avec Sam de voir notre famille s'agrandir malgré le fait que je ne pouvais plus avoir d'enfants. Ils avaient construit une maison à côté de chez nous tout comme Seth et Ayanna car nous voulions rester ensemble. Carlisle était toujours notre médecin et avec l'autorisation du conseil des anciens, ils étaient venus vivre dans la réserve mais dans la partie du bois qui était à la frontière de la réserve pour ne pas être trop prêt quand même. Emmet et Rosalie vivait toujours avec eux tout comme Jasper qui lui par contre n'était plus avec Alice. Celle-ci lui a dit qu'il n'était pas son compagnon et qu'elle était restée avec lui juste pour ne pas être seul jusqu'au jour elle trouverait son véritable compagnon. Il était surpris mais heureux car il ne l'aimait plus non plus quelques années et en avait mare de ses scènes lorsqu'il s'agissait de Tyee. Il est un parrain parfait tout comme Rosalie est une marraine parfaite. Les enfants appellent Esmée et Carlisle « mamy et papy » car ils sont comme des grands-parents pour eux. Donc 4 mois ½ après leur mariage, Ashaisha avait mis au monde c'est jumeaux et lors de la présentation à la famille, Jasper a reconnu en leur fille sa compagne. Il a donc demandé l'autorisation aux parents, au conseil mais aussi à nous si le jour venu, il pourrait la transformer en vampire. Nous avons bien entendu accepté. Tyee, lui, c'est imprégnée de notre Hope, il a eu du mal avant car il pensait être lié par le sang mais quand nous lui avons annoncé que Hope était adoptée, il lui a avoué ses sentiments et ils forment un joli couple. Ils veulent attendre d'abord finir leurs études avant de se marier.

15 ans plus tard

Nous sommes heureux avec notre famille, tous nos enfants se sont mariées et ont fini leurs études et petits-enfants ont grandit. Leyla, la jumelle de ma fille nous a tous surpris en mutant en loup suite à une dispute avec son frère Casey. C'était une première pour la meute. La bonne nouvelle étant que Jasper ne devra pas la transformer tout de suite car elle peut ne pas vieillir pour le moment.

35 ans plus tard

Et voilà je peux dire que j'ai eu la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé. J'ai eu des enfants, des petits-enfants et j'ai même eu la chance de voir mes arrière-petits-enfants. Certains membres de la meute nous avaient déjà quittés comme Paul et Emily, Embry et Angela et Jared et Kim. Il ne restait que Leah et Nahuel, Quil et Rebecca, Seth et Ayanna, Jake et Ashaisha et moi et Sam. Je pensais que lorsqu'on meurt, on voit toute notre vie défilée mais moi je ne vois que Charlie et ma famille qui m'attende. Depuis quelques jours déjà Charlie me dit qu'il est temps de dire au revoir mais je ne veux pas, je veux encore un peu vivre, voir mes enfants, petits-enfants et arrière-petits-enfants grandir encore un peu. Pendant la nuit, Charlie est revenu et me dit que je n'ai plus le temps et qu'il faut que je le suive. Je sens l'emprise de Sam sur moi augmenter et au moment où je prends la main de Charlie, Sam me suis.

**Je ne reste pas tout seul, si tu pars, je pars aussi. **

**Je t'aime Sam.**

**Je t'aime Bella.**

Nous sommes donc mort comme nous avons toujours vécu, ensemble.

Voilà mes amis, je fini un peu brusquement mais je pense avoir tout dit. J'espère que ma fiction vous à plu.

Je pense que la prochaine fiction sera Bella/ Volturi mais lequel SURPRISE…

Merci à toutes de m'avoir suivie et pour vos commentaires.


End file.
